Watashi O Aishite
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto hanya seorang duda yang telah ditinggal oleh sang istri karena suatu kecelakaan. Naruto tinggal berdua dengan anaknya bernama Baruto, namun karena sikap sang anaklah membuatnya jadi terlibat dalam sebuah 'hubungan terlarang'.. Bingung mau kasih summary apa? KHUSUS UNTUK OP2! SasuNaru Slight Sasusaku and Naruhina..
1. Chapter 1

= Watashi O Aishite =

Chapter 1

Pairing : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku/NaruHina

Genre : Romance/Family/Drama

Rate : M Diclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: OOC, YAOI, BoyxBoy, Lime/Lemon/Rape, Mpreg, AU, Typo's dimana2, alur maju-mundur, Death Chara dll..

.

.

.  
a/n: Dikhususkan untuk OPPOSITE PARTY 2 yang bertemakan "Love Never late".. Sedikit ragu sebenernya mau publish nih ff.. semoga gak ada persyaratan yang tertinggal *amin.. dan maaf kalau ceritanya gak masuk akal banget.. hehehehe .

.

.

.

.  
/ No Like /  
/No Read /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

Langit malam yang hitam menjadi indah disaat pantulan kerlap-kerlip bintang menghiasi permukaannya. Ditambah sinar lampu yang berasal dari bangunan menjulang tinggi, perumahan dan jalan raya. Semakin membuat malam ini jika dilihat dari ketinggian dibukit atau bangunan, akan terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menyegarkan kembali pikiran dari semua masalah yang ada.  
Tidak hanya diluar bangunan yang indah. Disebuah bangunan sederhana dengan kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari lampu diskotik,menjadi penghias ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Walau demikian tempat remang-remang ini diminati banyak orang, terutama untuk para pemuda/pemudi. Dipojok ruangan tepatnya disebuah meja bartender terdapat seorang pemuda berparas tampan, berambut blonde, berkulit tan eksotis tengah menggerutu sebal. Dengan sesekali cekukan yang bertanda bahwa sang pemuda benar-benar mabuk berat pun, membuat seorang gadis disebelahnya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkahnya.  
Dilain tempat masih diruangan yang sama. Terdapat dua orang pemuda berwajah seram tengah menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pemuda tadi berada, atau lebih tepatnya ke seorang gadis yang berada disebelahnya. Seringaian licik terukir dikedua belah bibir itu.

"Pokoknya obat ini harus diminum habis oleh orang itu, bagaimana pun juga" Seorang dari mereka membuka suara, menatap tajam gadis yang berada disebelah pemuda blonde.

"Ya. Dengan begitu Kizetsu-san akan segera memiliki anak" Sahut yang satunya, mengangguk mantap. Lalu dilihatnya seorang pelayan pria berkumis tipis, berwajah tampan yang melintas didepannya. Menahan kepergian sang pelayan, kedua orang itu pun meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan minuman ini kepada orang itu" Intruksi pria bertopi, menunjuk tepat pada sang gadis yang sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti hentakkan alunan musik Dj.

"Baik" Sang pelayan pun menerima beberapa lembar uang pemberian kedua pria misterius itu. Lalu setelahnya ia pun berjalan menuju bartender tempat sang gadis berada. Kedua pria itu menatap pergerakan sang pelayan, meyakinkan jika sang pelayan tidak akan salah orang. Sementara itu pemuda blonde mengangkat gelas kosong didepannya. Berdecak sebal ia pun melirik kesamping kirinya ketika melihat seorang pelayan sibuk berbincang dengan gadis disebelahnya.

"Maaf nona ini ada minuman dari seseorang" Ujar sang pelayan, memberikan segelas orange juice didekat sang gadis yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyanya, memincingkan mata. Lalu mengerling ke segelas juice orange ditangannya. Manik Shappire sang pemuda menatap penuh minat juice ditangan sang gadis.

"Dari seorang pria diujung sana" Menggunakan ibu jari kanannya, sang pelayan itu menunjuk tepat kesebuah kursi yang tadi sempat terisi oleh dua pria. Sekarang hanya kekosongan disana. Sang gadis mendengus pelan mengetahui siapa pelaku pemberian juice ini.

"Hn. Terima kasih" Mengacuhkan sang pelayan yang menatap bingung kursi kosong tadi. Sang gadis pun menaruh begitu saja juice orange didekatnya. Tidak berminat sama sekali ingin mencicipi minuman yang sudah dipastikan terdapat obat Mpreg didalamnya. Sang pelayan sudah siap akan beranjak pergi, namun ditahan oleh pemuda berambut Blonde.

"Maaf hik a-aku hik pesan minuman hik juice seperti gadis di-"

"Ah kau berminat dengan juice ini?" Sang gadis pun menyentuh lembut pundak lebar sang pemuda. Ditatapnya dengan pandangan sayu gadis bersurai kuning dikuncir kuda disampingnya. "Silahkan diminum saja. Sayang jika tidak dihabiskan" Disodorkannya gelas tinggi itu kedepan pemuda itu berada.

"Eh? Hik bagaimana dengan hik mu?" Sang pemuda menatap ragu gadis disampingnya. Yang dibalas senyuman serta anggukkan dari sang gadis.

"Ya. Silahkan diminum saja. Ah sepertinya dia tidak jadi memesan minuman" Dengan seenak jidatnya, sang gadis pun mengusir sang pelayan. Menggeleng pelan. Sang pelayan pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Hik arigatou" Tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun. Naruto meminum habis juice pemberian sang gadis. Berdo'a dalam hati. Sang gadis pun berharap semoga pemuda blonde ini merupakan seorang Straight. Menatap miris gelas kosong didepan sang pemuda. Gadis itu pun permisi beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ya~ hik arigatou minumannya" Perlahan Naruto pun menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang dia lipat menjadi bantalan.  
"Baruto~ hik kenapa kau menjadi nakal begini hik" Gumamnya. Setitik cairan bening mengalir membashi pelupuk mata indahnya. Segelintir memori menyakitkan segera memenuhi isi pikirannya. "Hinata~ hik kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini~ hik"

.

.

_FlashBack On_

.

.

.

Di awal musim Semi pertengahan bulan Maret. Kuncup-kuncup dari bunga plum mulai bermekaran yang diikuti oleh bunga Sakura. Kehangatan setelah lamanya musim dingin berakhir telah terasa, walau begitu dimalam hari dinginnya musim dingin masih terasa. Masyarakat menyambut baik musim semi. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merayakannya.  
Dimulai dari sebuah keluarga bahagia yang merupakan salah satu keluarga yang merayakan musim semi. Suara terompet layaknya menyambut tahun baru terdengar saling bersahutan dengan suara tawa dari keluarga KB ini.

"Luto-nii~ kembaliin telompet ku~" Jerit sesosok anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek nyaris mewek. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menggapai-gapai terompet Naga yang dipegang sang kakak.

"Ahahaha tidak mau. Kau harus bisa ambil sendiri Hima-chan~" Baruto berlari menjauhi sang adik yang ikut berlari mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kaacan~ Toucan~ Luto-nii nakal~ huweee" Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang dipelupuk mata itu pun, akhirnya tumpah. Mengundang gelengan dari kedua manusia dewasa yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

"Baruto kau ini. Berhenti menjahili adikmu" Omel Naruto menjitak pelan kepala bersurai blonde sang anak pertama.

"Ittai~ huh! Tousan selalu saja memarahiku. Aku kan hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan Hima-chan" Gerutunya, memperhatikan sang Tousan yang tengah menggendong sang adik.

PUK

Sebuah telapak tangan yang lembut mengusap penuh sayang kepalanya. Manik Shappirenya mengerling keatas. Dilihatnya wajah penuh kasih sang Ibu yang menatapnya lembut.

"Tapi tidak sampai membuatnya menangis, Baruto" Kata Hinata, mengacak surai sang anak sayang. Baruto menggerutu sebal karena rambutnya diacak oleh sang Ibu.

"Buh! Hima-chan saja yang cengeng" Baruto menjulurkan lidahnya, ketika sang Ayah menatapnya tajam. Hinata menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak sulung dan suaminya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita siap-siap kerumah Stunade-Baasan. Kalian rindu bukan pada Baasan?" Dengan lembut Hinata menatap kedua anaknya yang bersorak riang.

"Horeee aku mau ketemu Baasan! Aku juga rindu Minato-Jiisan!" Dengan langkah penuh riang. Sulung Uzumaki itu pun berlari menuju lantai dua untuk berganti pakaian. Tidak memperdulikan sama sekali jeritan sang adik yang memintanya bersama-sama pergi kekamar.

"Luto-nii nyebelin!" Gerutu bungsu Uzumaki menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya untuk menyusul sang kakak ke kamar.

"Hima-chan" Panggil Hinata, menghentikan lengkah putri kecilnya. Perlahan sang anak pun manatap sang ibu yang menatapnya lembut.

"Ya Kaacan?" Kedua mata bulatnya melirik sang Tousan yang tengah mendudukkan diri diatas sofa putih, dengan koran berada ditangannya.

"Biar Kaasan bantu berganti pakaian ya?" Ujar Hinata, memegang lembut lengan mungil Himawari.

"Um! Iya Kaacan" Sedikit susah, Himawari pun menaiki anak tangga perlahan dengan tangan mungilnya memegang erat jari-jari lembut dan besar sang Ibu. Sesampainya diatas. Baruto yang sudah berganti pakaian pun keluar dari kamarnya. Cengiran yang mirip seperti rubah karena garis pipi di wajahnya. Menatap sombong sang adik. Niat menjahili Himawari pun terbesit dipikirannya ketika Shappire-nya melihat sang adik yang menatapnya cemberut.

"Ahahaha lihat Hima-chan! Aku sudah berganti pakaian. Kau lelet. Nanti ditinggal Kaasan-Tousan!" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun berlari menuju anak tangga. Himawari menatap sebal sang kakak.

"Luto-nii aku bilangin Baacan nanti!" Teriak Himawari berlari menuju kamarnya berada. Lalu cepat-cepat ia pun memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Ia takut ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Terlalu sibuk memilih pakaian. Himawari pun kaget ketika seseorang membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Dilihatnya sang Ibu yang tengah mengambil sepotong pakaian untuknya.

"Jangan dengarkan Anikimu, Hima-chan. Mana mungkin Kaasan dan Tousan meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah?" Perlahan Hinata pun membuka pakaian yang digunakan putri bungsunya. Dan memakaikannya celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt berwarna hijau bermotif rubah.

"Um~ maafkan Hima Kaacan. Hima tellalu takut kalau Kaacan ninggalin Hima" Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Yang disambut pelukan lembut dari wanita dewasa didepannya.

"Iya. Kaasan mengerti kok. Ya sudah ayo kita turun. Tousan dan Anikimu pasti sudah menunggu" Ajaknya, mengandeng lengan sang anak untuk menghampiri suami dan putra sulungnya yang berada dibagasi.

"Wah~ anak Tousan cantik sekali memakai baju itu" Naruto yang tengah memasukkan bingkisan untuk diberikan kepada kedua orangtua beserta Baasanya pun, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk melihat putri tercintanya. Baruto menatap sang adik sejenak. Lalu menghampirinya. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat itu langsung bersiap-siap untuk menahan sulung Uzumaki jika Baruto melakukan tindakan yang membuat Himawari menangis lagi. Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Baruto menggandeng lembut lengan sang adik.

"Ne, Hima-chan ayo kita masuk. Aniki sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Baasan dan Jiisan" Ujarnya, yang diangguki semangat oleh sang adik.

"Um! Hima juga cudah tidak cabal ingin beltemu Baacan. Ayo Luto-nii kita macuk" Dengan riang Himawari pun menarik lengan sang kakak untuk memasuki mobil sang Ayah. Baruto melirik kedua orangtuanya yang bengong menatapnya.

"KAASAN TOUSAN! Ayo berangkat!" Katanya membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Hinata yang terlebih dahulu sadar akan keanehan sikap putra sulung pun perlahan menepuk bahu sang suami.

"Ayo Naruto-kun" Ajaknya, memasuki mobil.

"Y-ya"

Dengan itu suami dari dua anaknya pun mulai masuk kedalam mobil. Diperhatikannya sekali lagi, dan memeriksa kelengkapan bawaannya, meyakinkannya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto pun mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze menuju rumah sang Nenek. Selama perjalanan menuju Konogakure-tempat tinggal Kushina dan Minato- terasa sangat menggembirakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Himawari membuat ketiga manusia lainnya, yang berada satu mobil dengannya, tertawa mendengar celotehannya yang khas. Walau begitu kadang diselingi kejailan sang kakak.

"Hima-chan cudah gak sabal beltemu Baa-san, Toucan~" Celotehannya terhenti disaat melihat sebuah tablet milik Naruto yang berada tepat didepan stir mobil. Merasa jenuh karena lamanya perjalanan. Gadis cilik itu pun berniat membunuh rasa jenuhnya dengan memainkan tablet tersebut. Perlahan tangan mungil itu pun menggapai pundak sang ayah, lalu tangan lainnya mencoba meraih tablet. Tingkah Himawari membuat Naruto sulit melihat jalanan, Ia pun meminta bantuan anak tersulung dan sang istri untuk mengenyahkan putri bungsunya darinya.

"Hima-chan, Tousanmu sulit melihat kedepan" Ujar Hinata, mencoba meraih putri bungsunya. Namun baru saja akan menggendong Himawari, mereka-Naruto dan Hinata- harus dikejutkan oleh teriakan panik dari Baruto.

"Tousan didepan ada truk!" Pekik Baruto menyadarkan Naruto untuk fokus menyetir. Namun teriakan Baruto kalah cepat dari mobil truk tersebut. Dalam waktu sekejap saja kedua benda besi itu saling menabrak satu sama lain. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat melirik walau sedetik untuk melihat kedepan.

Brakkkk

Waktu terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Suara hentakkan yang cukup kencang itu mengundang banyak orang untuk melihat. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulans!" Teriak salah seorang penonton yang langsung dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan. Seraya menunggu ambulans datang, dengan berbondong-bondong mereka berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban.

"Kaacan~" Lirih bocah perempuan yang sudah berlumuran darah, setengah sadar. Sebelah tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai sebuah kaca yang menusuk tepat dada kanannya, terdengar deru nafasnya semakin cepat seiring hilangnya kesadaran.

"Sepertinya perempuan dewasa ini sudah tidak bisa bertahan" Suara pria itu tercekat disaat melihat tiga buah kaca berukuran sedang menancap dada dan jantungnya.

Pria berkacamata disebelahnya, melihat dengan mata menatap nanar Hinata, "Jangan banyak bicara. Lebih baik kita segera keluarkan mereka, sebelum mobil ini meledak" Titahnya, seraya menggendong Himawari menjauh dari lokasi kejadian menuju mobil ambulans yang baru saja tiba.

"Ngh~ ukh" Ringis Naruto memegang kepala sebelah kirinya yang terantuk setir mobil.

"Lebih baik anda jangan banyak bergerak. Tubuh anda terluka parah" Tutur seorang pemuda memapah tubuh Naruto keluar, yang dibantu oleh beberapa pemuda lainnya. Mendengar perkataan pemuda disampingnya, sontak membuat pria berambut blonde itu menatap tidak fokus kedepan dimana putra sulungnya baru saja dimasukkan kedalam ambulans.

"B-baruto, Hinata" Gumamnya, tercekat melihat anak beserta istrinya terluka parah. Melihat itu membuat kedua kakinya lemas seketika. Tubuh Naruto yang limbung tiba-tiba membuat ketiga pemuda yang membopohnya sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Pegang yang benar" Ujar pemuda berkacamata, menidurkan tubuh lemas Naruto keatas tandu milik ambulans.

.

.

.

.

_FlashBack Off_

.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu Naruto benar-benar berharap ia tidak sadarkan diri. Karena setelah ia terbangun beberapa jam setelahnya- luka yang diterima Naruto tidak terlalu parah- membuatnya harus ditampar oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya hampir gila saat itu juga. Hinata dan putri bungsunya meninggal karena luka yang diterimanya cukup parah. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak teringat putra sulungnya. Mungkin saja ia juga akan pergi menyusul sang istri yang dicintanya. Namun, akal logika dan semangat dari teman beserta keluarganya, membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Hingga lambat-laun ia bisa menerima kenyataan yang diterima saat itu. Tapi sayangnya Baruto-putra sulungnya- semenjak kejadian itu, sikapnya berubah. Ia bukan lagi anak yang patuh terhadap segala ucapannya, bahkan Baruto kerap kali mencari masalah dengan anak tetangga. Sehingga Naruto harus menghadapi kemarahan dari para tetangganya itu.

Hei,ayolah Baruto itu bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggal oleh ibunya diumur yang masih terlalu belia itu, wajar saja membuat sang anak frustasi. Ya, walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri, semua ini juga salahnya. Ya, benar ini semua salahnya. Naruto lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dikantor ketimbang harus bermain dan mengajak sang anak belajar bersama. Naruto selalu dihantui oleh memori bersama sang istri, jika ia berada dirumah. Perbuatannya membuat sang anak merasa kesepian, sehingga membuat Baruto melakukan tindakan nakal hanya untuk mengambil perhatian darinya. Akan tetapi sekalipun Naruto sudah mencoba untuk membagi waktu untuknya, Baruto masih tetap pada sifatnya. Naruto benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Apalagi tadi ia dikabarkan oleh sang Kaasan-Kushina- bahwa Baruto menghajar seorang anak tetangga sampai masuk kerumah sakit.

Masalah diperusahaannya saja sedang dalam masa banyaknya masalah, sekarang putra sulungnya membuat masalah yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling dan tanpa sadar langkahnya membawa ia pada sebuah bar. Kalau boleh jujur, selama ini ia tidak pernah yang namanya nongkrong dibar dengan beberapa buah botol Wine atau Vodka yang akan membuatnya mabuk. Tapi sepertinya ia saat ini tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Masalah yang diterimanya terlalu sulit, hingga akhirnya membuat Naruto menyerahkan semua masalahnya dengan menegak beberapa gelas vodka, dan membuat masalahnya hilang beberapa saat. Naruto ingat, biasanya disaat ia sedang dalam masalah seperti ini, Hinata selalu menjadi tempat yang paling mujarab baginya. Hinata selalu bisa membuat semua masalah yang diterimanya, menjadi lebih ringan. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi.

Setelah meminum jus orange ditangannya hingga tandas, Naruto mengelap air mata yang mengalir cukup deras dikedua pipinya. Pria bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari akan tatapan lapar dari beberapa pria hidung belang didekatnya. Ia terlalu malas mengetahui apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Yang saat ini ia pikirkan hanya satu, yaitu menyelesaikan semua masalah dikantor dan juga membuat Baruto menjadi putra manisnya seperti dulu lagi.

Grekk

Suara derit kursi yang tergeser. Setelah membayar semua yang dipesannya. Naruto berjalan keluar bar. Gerakan langkah kaki yang sedikit terhuyung itu, tidak membuat Naruto berhenti. Ia harus segera pulang kerumah, dan menemui Baruto.

"Santapan lezat" Seringai salah seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut yang klimis, yang diangguki kedua teman lainnya.

"Lumayan. Tubuhnya juga ramping" Sahut pria lainnya, seraya berdiri dari kursi sofa dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda blonde didepannya yang sedang menuju parkiran mobilnya berada.

"Khehehe, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Runhan" Kekeh pria ber-eyeliner dikedua matanya, melangkah mengikuti pergerakan pemuda yang sudah dulu berlalu. Dibelakangnya pemuda lainnya pun ikut bergabung, dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebatang rokok yang menyala. Pria jangkung klimis itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap lapar bokong Naruto dari kejauhan. Dalam pikirannya ia sudah membayangkan seberapa sempitnya hole pemuda manis itu. Terlihat disana pria bernama Runhan itu sudah sampai didekat pria manis didepannya. Namun sepertinya pria bermanik Shappire itu marah ketika Runhan menarik-narik tangan mungil sang pemuda. Hansyung-pria jangkung klimis- itu terkekeh pelan melihat seberapa sulitnya sang teman membawa Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya.

" Lepaskan, brengsek" Teriak Naruto setengah sadar-pengaruh alkohol. Sebisa yang ia bisa, Naruto mencoba melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang ditarik-tarik. Tubuh mungilnya langsung menegang disaat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar mendarat tepat dibokongnya, dilanjutkan dengan remasan gemas yang cukup membuatnya melayangkan satu lengguhan nikmat dari sepasang bibir pink alaminya.

"Biarkan kami bermain sebentar, manis" Desah Takao-pria ber-eyeliner-, meremas semakin keras kedua belah bokong Naruto. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri disaat mendengar desahan sexy dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Ck, lama sekali" Decih Hyunsung, membantu Runhan untuk membawa pergi Naruto dari tempat tersebut. Naruto mencoba memberontak, namun apa daya alkohol yang diminumnya tadi membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan tenaganya. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya mampu menatap nanar Naruto yang diseret menjauhi bar. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membantu Naruto untuk menyelamatkan diri, mereka terlalu takut disaat mengetahui dengan siapa mereka berurusan. Ketiga pria yang dikenal sebagai pentolan(?) dibar tersebut, bukan tandingan mereka.

"Lepas" Lirih Naruto, menggerak-gerakkan lemah lengannya. Bahkan ia sulit mengenyahkan tangan-tangan yang saat ini tengah bergerilya disekitar tubuh area sensitifnya. Dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Dirasa sudah aman dari jangkauan orang-orang yang akan melintas disekitar sini. Mereka pun mendorong secara kasar tubuh lemas itu dipinggir jalan raya yang sepi.

"Hm~ lihatlah tubuh menggairahkannya, Takao. Pemuda ini benar-benar manis untuk ukuran seorang pria" Komentar Runhan seraya meramas-remas sesuatu diarea selangkangan pemuda blonde dibawahnya.

Takao menghampiri dan langsung berjongkok disisi lainnya. Tanpa menyahut ucapan temannya itu, ia pun langsung mengecup-ngecup wajah memerah Naruto.

"Ngh~ Hentikanhh~" Desah Naruto, menggerakkan badannya lemah. Aliran air mata mengalir deras disekitar matanya, yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka bertiga.

.  
Tuk

Sebuah batu kecil terlempar beberapa meter kedepan, akibat ulah dari seorang pemuda berambur raven yang tengah emosi itu. Sebuah makian yang berupa gumaman saja, terdengar dari sepasang bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda raven itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi disaat ia mengingat bahwa gajihan dibulan ini, harus ditunda hingga seminggu kedepan. "Ck, seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak jatuh sakit. Bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya pada Sakura?" Runtuknya.

"Ahahaha tubuhnya benar-benar menggairahkan, Hansyung" Sasuke mengerutkan halisnya disaat mendengar suara seseorang tadi. Kedua manik Obsidiannya langsung mengerling kesekitar, mencoba mencaritahu asal suara tersebut. Kedua mata berkelopak putih itu, melebar disaat ia menemukan asal suara kegaduhan tadi.

"Lepashhnn~ ah" Walau samar. Sasuke benar-benar dibuat merinding mendengar suara erotis tadi.

Sedikit berpikir, Sasuke menatap lurus pemuda blonde di ujung jalan sana, yang tengah memberontak lemah. " Ck, menyusahkan saja" Gumamnya, mencari sesuatu disekitarnya hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah batu kecil yang tadi ia tendang. Menyeringai kecil, ia pun mengambil beberapa buah batu kecil lainnya. Berlari kebelakang pohon besar didekatnya, Sasuke pun mencoba mencari titik tepat yang akan membuat ketiga lelaki mesum itu menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda mungil disana. Ia sedang malas bertarung, untung saja otak pintarnya segera memberinya solusi.

Pletak

"Ittai" Ringis Takao mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan batu kecil. Tidak hanya ia saja, kedua temannya pun merasakan hal sama sepertinya. Manik Emeraldnya menatap sangar kesekitar, "Keluar kau pengecut!" Teriaknya, emosi. Namun disambut oleh lemparan batu lainnya tepat mengenai selangkangannya yang sudah ereksi. "Eungh~" Lengguh Takao, merasakan sakit plus nikmat pada selangkangannya yang terkena lemparan tadi.

Pletak

"Aduh! Shit, siapa sih yang melempari kita batu" Runtuk Hansyung, mengelus dadanya. Manik Rubbynya menatap tajam, mencoba mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi melemparinya dengan batu.

Nguing Nguing Nguing

Sirine polisi yang berasal dari Ringtone ponsel milik Sasuke, menggema ditempat sunyi sepi ini. Sasuke terkekeh pelan disaat melihat kepanikan dari wajah-wajah mesum itu. Merasa volumenya terlalu kecil, ia pun memperbesar volumenya. Tindakan Sasuke membuat ketiga pemerkosa itu, merasa polisi semakin mendekati. Dengan berlari pontang-panting, ketiganya menjauhi tempat tersebut dengan meninggalkan pemuda blonde dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Menyembulkan kepala bersurai ravennya sedikit, Sasuke bernafas lega saat tahu ketiga pria mesum tadi sudah pergi. Perlahan namun pasti, bungsu dari klan Uchiha itu melangkah mendekati sang pemuda yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Glek

Sasuke langsung menelan ludahnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu 'indah' didepannya. Lihatlah, semua kancing kemeja Naruto lepas hingga memperlihatkan kulit tan eksotis, resleting celana terbuka dengan sesuatu yang sedikit menyembul disana. Dan yang paling menggoda yaitu, wajah memerah dengan keringat bercucuran sehingga membuat rambutnya lepek. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

"Hiks ngh~" Isakan tangis pelan, menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiran mesumnya. Menjulurkan sebelah tangan kanan, ia pun mengelus lembut surai Blonde sang pemuda. Seraya melantunkan bisikan yang cukup menenangkan bagi sang pemuda.

"Sttt, aku akan menolongmu. Tenanglah" Bisiknya, mengangkat tubuh mungil sang pemuda. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak ketika merasakan berat badannya. "Apa kau tak pernah makan? Kau benar-benar terasa ringan. Istriku saja yang lebih mungil darimu, badannya berat" Ujar Sasuke pelan yang ditanggapi dengkuran halus dari sepasang bibir mungil itu. "Ah iya alamat rumahnya" Menurunkan kembali tubuh Naruto keatas aspal, ia pun mencoba mengambil KTP milik sang blonde. Setelah mendapatkannya ia menganggukkan kepalanya disaat mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

"Ini sih tidak jauh dari rumahku" Gumamnya, seraya memasukkan kembali dompet sang blonde ketempat semula. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan itu kesebuah perumahan yang hanya berjarak beberapa block dari rumahnya. Manik Obsidiannya sesekali melirik wajah tertidur Naruto, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja-ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempererat gendongan-, jemari panjangnya menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras diantara selangkangan sang pemuda.

Sasuke tertegun, sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya lurus sesuatu yang tengah mengembung itu.

Glek

Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa sangat gerah. Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat, ia melangkah menuju kediaman sang pemuda. Terlalu cepat melangkah-dengan sesekali melirik diantara selangkangan Naruto- Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga dikediaman yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Terengah samar. Sasuke menatap lurus sebuah bangunan mewah didepannya. Melihat itu tanpa sadar Sasuke berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan indah sang bangunan. "Tidak aku sangka rumahnya mewah juga " Gumamnya, mendekati pagar pembatas yang berukuran sedang itu. Manik Obsidiannya menemukan seorang penjaga yang tengah tertidur pulas didekat gerbang, kepala botaknya tertutup oleh topi hitam yang menjadi pasangan dari seragamnya.

"Hei, satpam!" Panggilnya, yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Merasa percuma. Ia pun menendang cukup keras gerbang didepannya, sehingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang berisik. Terlihat sang satpam itu terbangun, kaget.

"Oi apa benar ini kediamannya-" Berpikir sejenak Sasuke mengingat nama sang pemuda.

Sementara Sasuke disibukkan mengingat nama pemuda dalam gendongannya, sang satpam bername-tag Kuran itu mengerutkan halis, kedua matanya menelusuri seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Sesaat Kuran tertegun, lalu setelahnya ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang berada dalam gendongan pemuda tampan itu.

"Naruto-sama" Pekiknya, membuat Sasuke terhenyak namun segera mengingat nama sang blonde. Cepat-cepat Kuran membukakan gerbang untuk sang Tuan, "Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyanya, menghampiri Sasuke dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dia sepertinya mabuk. Dimana kamarnya?" Tanpa peduli akan keberadaan sang satpam, bungsu Uchiha itu masuk begitu saja kedalam. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan para penghuni rumah ini, apa karena ini sudah larut malam, dan para penghuni tengah beristirahat?

"Biar saya saja yang membawanya, Tuan. Dirumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa" Kata Sang satpam setelah berada didekat Sasuke. Kuran merinding disko ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari sepasang mata elang itu. "B-baiklah mari ikut saya" Merasa percuma meminta Naruto untuk diberikan kepadanya, Kuran pun berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar sang Tuan.

"Memang mereka kemana? Dan para pelayan dirumah ini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke direspon dengan helaan nafas lelah oleh sang satpam didepannya. Kedua halis hitam itu bertaut, penasaran.

"Naruto-sama hanya tinggal bersama anak sulungnya, Baruto. Tapi tadi siang Baruto-sama ikut pergi bersama Kushina-sama dan masalah para pelayan itu. Mereka sepertinya sedang beristirahat, Tuan" Jelasnya, seraya meraih kenop pintu dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar yang didesain sederhana, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan rumah yang mewah ini. "Silahkan, ah iya kalau boleh saya tahu anda siapa ya?" Lanjutnya bertanya, penasaran.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang Double-size, Sasuke perlahan menidurkan tubuh mungil sang pemuda. "Aku temannya. Nah, sampai disini biar aku yang merawatnya" Ujarnya, menatap lurus Kuran.

"Baiklah, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu segera panggil saya. Saya ada dipos dan anda tinggal menekan tombol ini saja-" Kuran menunjuk sebuah tombol kecil yang berada tepat didekat pintu masuk kamar, "-maka akan terhubung. Atau anda bisa memanggil pelayan ditempat ini" Sasuke mengangguk sekali, sang satpam pun berlalu meninggalkan sang tuan dengan sang raven didalam kamar.

Sejenak manik Obsidiannya menatap lurus Naruto yang tengah mendengkur halus dengan sesekali menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya, membuat Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

Glek

A-astaga, apa-apaan pemuda ini? Apa Naruto bermaksud menggodanya? Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala disaat pikiran yang 'iya-iya' terlintas dibenaknya. "Hahh, lebih baik sekarang aku cek kondisinya saja" Disentuhnya perlahan kening tan Naruto, mencoba mengetahui seberapa tingginya suhu tubuh sang pirang. Diam-diam ia langsung bernafas lega ketika tahu bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Baru saja hendak keluar untuk kembali kerumah, disaat ia mendengar erangan tersiksa dari tempat Naruto berada. Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa pijakannya berputar sehingga membuat kepala pening. Astaga lihatlah 'tingkah' nakal pemuda pirang itu, dengan santainya ia mengelus bahkan meremas kejantanannya seraya mendesah nikmat. Sasuke tahu apa 'sebab' dari tingkah pemuda pirang ini, bagaimana pun juga ia menemukan pemuda pirang ini sedang dalam kondisi 'hampir' di perkosa. Dan mungkin saja ia belum sampai keluar dan ia juga sempat melihat sesuatu mengembung diantara selangkangan Naruto, disaat Sasuke akan membawanya kesini. Mungkin 'sesuatu yang belum tuntas' itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti ini dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Ngh~ Uh~" Suara erangan erotis semakin membuat kedua kuping Sasuke panas mendengarnya. Astaga, sadar Sasuke sadar, kau sudah mempunyai Sakura. Jika memang kau sudah merasa 'gerah' lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Ya benar, lebih baik ia pulang sekarang dan meminta sang istri untuk melayani nafsu birahinya dengan puas. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan usulannya tadi. Ia pun mencoba mengabaikan pemuda blonde yang sibuk memuaskan nafsu tertundanya, yang tanpa disadarinya sendiri sudah membuat pemuda lain yang berada disatu ruangan dengannya. Terbakar nafsu.

Sasuke mencoba menahan diri sekuat mungkin ketika erangan dan desahan yang semakin keras memasuki indra pendengarnya, dan langsung disusul oleh sesuatu yang sedikit mengembung dibalik selangkangan. Jantung Sasuke terasa terpacu berkali-kali lipat mendengar erangan erotis itu, benar-benar mamacu adrenaline-nya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa jantungnya begitu terpacu cepat, seiring nafsu birahi menguasi seluruh sel persendian ditubuhnya. Bahkan disaat ia mendengar suara erangan menggoda sang istri dirumah, Sasuke hanya sekedar terdorong saja tanpa merasakan hal seperti ini. Mungkinkah sejak awal ia sudah.. ah, tidak tidak tidak! Jika memang ia memiliki kelainan seks, ia tidak mungkin bisa senafsu itu jika berada diatas ranjang dengan sang istri. Tapi.. Perasaan apa ini?

Sedikit ragu Sasuke mencoba melihat kebelakang, namun sepertinya ia akan menyesali perbuatannya. Kedua manik Obsidian itu terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto sudah menanggalkan celananya sampai selutut dengan sebelah tangan kanan mengocok kejantanannya seirama dengan desahan.

Sumpah, kali ini ia sudah tidak tahan melihatnya. Ingat, disini ia hanya ingin saling membantu. Ia membantu Naruto untuk segera mencapai puncaknya, dan Naruto juga membantu dirinya dengan sebuah lubang yang ada diantara belahan pantatnya. Dengan didorong nafsu birahi Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar lalu berjalan menuju pemuda blonde yang tengah asyik main solo diatas ranjang, mendudukkan diri disamping sang pemuda. Sasuke menggamit tanpa ragu 'sesuatu' yang menjulang menantang yang tengah dicengkram erat oleh sang blonde, setelah sebelumnya ia menyingkirkan tugas tangan tan sang pemuda dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ngh! Ahhnn~" Lengguh Naruto keenakan disaat ada sebuah tangan lebar memanja kejantanannya, kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Sasuke melirik sekilas melihat respon Naruto yang begitu menikmati pijatan penuh hasrat darinya. Pegal. Ia pun menggantikan tugas sang tangan dengan rongga hangat miliknya, menjilat sejenak kejantanan yang memerah itu, Sasuke pun langsung menelan habis kejantanan Naruto yang lalu ia hisap dengan sesekali lidahnya membelit.

"Nnhhh~ uh a-ahhnn~ ngh~" Naruto mencengram erat seprai disisi tubuhnya, guna menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya disana. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat pemuda Namikaze itu sedikit membuka kedua matanya namun masih dikuasai pengaruh alkohol. "T-terushhnn~ ahnn~" Melalui insting Naruto tanpa sadar mencengkram gemas surai raven Sasuke, dadanya membusung kedepan disaat Sasuke menghisap kuat kejantanannya sehingga mengirimkan getaran nikmat yang mampu membuatnya mengejang sampai akhirnya ia mencapai 'puncaknya'.

"AHHHHHNNNN~" Teriaknya mengeluarkan seluruh sperma didalam mulut hangat sang raven. Nafasnya langsung naik turun dengan cepat, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, sedangkan Sasuke menelan sampai habis sperma yang membanjiri mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh sperma milik sang blonde-yang ternyata terasa manis dilidahnya- Sasuke mulai menindih tubuh Naruto, dengan manik Obsidiannya berkilat nafsu yang tanpa sungkan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir pink alami pemuda dibawahnya. Terlihat Naruto sama sekali tidak memberontak malah ia membalas ciumannya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang raven, dengan sesekali memiringkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri, keduanya dihanyutkan oleh ciuman yang semakin memanas dan menuntut. Sedikit tidak sabar Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja yang melekat ditubuh sang blonde, permukaan kulit lembut dan halus bisa ia rasakan. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika lelaki sepertinya memiliki kulit sehalus kain sutra, dan selembut kulit bayi. Seraya sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk rongga hangat Naruto yang sudah berhasil didobrak olehnya, Sasuke meraba permukaan dada bidang sang pemuda, mencari sebuah niple yang ingin ia mainkan.

"Angh~ Ahhnn~" Desahan Naruto segera memenuhi ruangan kamar luas sang Namikaze, ketika ciuman itu ia lepas begitu saja, disaat rasa geli dan nikmat Naruto rasakan pada niple pink kecoklatannya yang tengah dipelintir-pelintir oleh jari-jari terlatih sang raven. "Ahh~ nnnhh~" Lenguhnya nikmat, membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher berkeringat Naruto.

"Ahh bau ini.. Hm~ aku menyukainya" Tanpa sungkan Sasuke mengendus-ngendus bau sabun jeruk yang telah bercampur dengan keringat, dan berhasil membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk bermain dengan sang blonde. Setelah puas bermain dengan leher jenjang tan tersebut-tanpa membuat kissmark- Sasuke menyusuri kulit lembut dan manis sampai lidahnya berhenti tepat disebuah niple yang amat disukainya. Dijilatnya perlahan niple yang sedikit mengeras itu, sukses mengundang erangan nikmat dari Naruto, yang lalu Sasuke kulum dan lumat niple pink tersebut.

"Ngh~ nnh~" Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk itu, menyalurkan rasa geli dan nikmat disekitar dadanya. Puas mengulum dan bermain dengan niple yang sudah membengkak, Sasuke berdiri menjauh, ingin melihat perkembangan hasil kerjanya sebentar. Bibir tipisnya segera membentuk seringaian khas Uchiha, lalu ia pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan kembali menindih tubuh Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafas sisa permainan tadi.

"Mphhh~" Lengguh Naruto tertahan disaat mulutnya disumpal oleh tiga buah jari panjang milik Sasuke, dalam setengah sadarnya ia bisa merasakan telinga kanannya lembab akibat dikulum oleh Sasuke penuh nafsu. Lidah panjangnya membelit dan bermain untuk mengulum jari-jari yang berada dimulutnya rakus. Membuat Sasuke menggeram nikmat membayangkan jika yang sedang berada didalam mulut mungil itu adalah kejantanannya. Tidak mau menunda permainan ini semakin lama, Sasuke pun menarik lembut jari-jari panjangnya, mengundang lengguhan kecewa dari sepasang bibir tipis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya, "Permainannya harus segera kita akhiri, Naruto" Bisiknya, mengecup gemas bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, lalu ia pun memasukkan satu buah jari telunjuknya ke lubang milik sang blonde, mengundang erangan tertahan dari sang empunya lubang. Dikeluar-masukkan jarinya perlahan dengan sesekali memutar seraya menambahkan satu lagi jari tengah, lalu membuat gerakan menggunting untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar yang akan memasuki lubang virgin didepannya ini.

"Ahn~" Naruto memekik nikmat disaat tanpa sengaja dua jari Sasuke mengenai sweetspoot-nya, namun Sasuke malah menambahkan satu jari lainnya dengan menusuk-nusukkan ketiga jarinya mengenai titik terdalam sang blonde.

"Ah! Uhnn~ Hyaa! Ngh~" Tidak henti-hentinya Naruto mengeluarkan suara erotis pembangkit libido sang raven, tempat tidur yang tadinya rapi kini sudah tidak terbentuk lagi akibat sang pemilik kamar yang dengan bringasnya mengacak seprai, untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat ditubuhnya. Tubuh tan berkeringatnya kembali mengejang hebat, pertanda akan 'datang' lagi. Namun sepertinya Sasuke kali ini tidak akan membiarkan ia keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, terlihat dari Sasuke sendiri yang mencabut ketiga jarinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan mengundang lengguhan kecewa dari sepasang bibir tipis nan pink itu.

Sasuke mengecup penuh sayang seraya menyeringai kejam, "Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya bersamaan denganku, Naruto" Katanya, memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba menerobos pertahanan lubang ketat nan hangat Naruto, Sasuke mengerang penuh nikmat disaat kejantanannya berhasil masuk. Baik ia maupun Naruto-yang masih belum sadar-bernafas tersedat-sedat dan mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku bergerak ya" Bisik Sasuke menjilat sejenak telinga memerah Naruto, lalu ia pun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda dibawahnya. Dan sedikitnya Sasuke berharap "Malam permata" mereka ini dapat dikenang, walau cuma perasaan halusinasi sang pirang.

"Ahhh nhhh uh! ah!" Erangan dan desahan kedua pemuda yang tengah memadu malam terlarang, kedua pemuda yang bahkan tidak saling kenal ini melakukan suatu upacara yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan kedua insan manusia sesama jenis. Dalam samar tersadarnya Naruto terus mengerang penuh gairah memuncak, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Sasuke dengan kedua kaki melingkar dipinggang ramping Sasuke.

"Ugh~ hahh a-aku tidak tahu k-kalau sensasi bercinta dengan- ugh! Senikmat inihh" Gumam bungsu Uchiha tidak hentinya menggenjot lubang yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan, sehingga menimbulkan kecipak dan menjadi musik penyemangat bagi keduanya. "Shit! Hahhh ugh" Decih Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out-nya, ia hampir saja melupakan kejantanan milik Naruto jika saja ia tidak melihat sang pemilik seperti ingin menggapai kejantanannya sendiri.

Glek

Astaga, ia sangat terlihat manis dengan gerakan yang dibuat Naruto sendiri. Lihatlah pemuda manis dibawahnya ini, ia tengah mengocok dan menyesuaikan irama hentakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Seringaian dibibirnya semakin lebar, dan oh~ Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini. Manik obsidiannya menatap liar sang pirang yang begitu menikmati kocokannya, tanpa Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan sodokkannya.

"Ngh~ Ah! Ah T-terushhhnn~ Ugh! Nhh~" Dengan heboh Naruto mendesah seraya terus mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, dengan sebelah tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memilin niple kecoklatannya. Naruto melakukan ini masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dan perlakuannya ini semakin membuat pemuda lain yang tengah 'menyatu' dengannya menambah intensitas genjotannya. "Ngh~ Ahhh uhhh Shh~ guhhh~" Desah Naruto tubuhnya kembali menegang dan mengejang.

Sasuke menyadari pergerakan tubuh yang dilakukan Naruto, ia pun membalik badan pemuda dibawahnya sampai menungging, lalu Sasuke kembali menggenjot dengan semangat disaat ia sendiri merasakan sesuatu mulai mendesak ingin 'keluar'. Sebelah tangan berkeringat pucatnya meraih kejantanan Naruto, dan mengocoknya cepat seirama dengan genjotannya. Deru nafas tersedat keluar secara bergantian dari kedua pemuda tersebut, yang tidak lama keduanya pun mengeluarkan sperma secara bersamaan.

Bruk

"Hahh hah hah" Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri kesisi tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpinya, ditatapnya wajah berkeringat nan memerah itu. Segaris senyum tipis ia lukiskan, sebelah tangan pucat Sasuke ulurkan untuk mengelap keringat yang mengucur dikening sang blonde. "Terima kasih" Ucapnya, mengecup sayang bibir yang sedikit terbuka pinknya. Merasa cukup segar Sasuke segera berdiri dan memungut semua pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, lalu memakainya dengan perlahan. Kedua halis hitamnya bertaut memandang pemuda diatas ranjang, apa ia perlu memakaikan kembali pakaiannya? tanyanya berpikir.

Mengangguk sekali, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakaikan kembali pakaian sang pirang. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Naruto pingsan setelah mengetahui ia terbangun tanpa pakaian ditubuhnya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari tinggi yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat sang pirang terbaring, Sasuke segera memilih sepotong kaos beserta celana yang ia temukan didalam lemari tersebut. Segera saja ia pakaikan ketubuh Naruto setelah sebelumnya ia bersihkan tubuh lengketnya dengan air hangat yang ia ambil dari kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya" Manik obsidiannya memandang takjub pekerjaannya yang bersih tanpa cacat, semua pakaian kotor sang pirang sudah ia taruh dikeranjang kotoran, dan Naruto sendiri sudah memakai pakaian bersih yang ia pilih. Setelah nya bungsu Uchiha pergi keluar dari dalam kamar sang Namikaze yang sedang asyik mendengkur halus, seulas senyum Sasuke torehkan dibibirnya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih untuk malam ini" Dibungkuknya sejenak tubuh tegapnya, ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar megah nan luas sang Namikaze, dan berlalu menuju keluar.

"Ah sudah selesai tuan?" Sasuke mengangguk sekali, "Baiklah, apa perlu saya meminta seseorang untuk mengan-"

"Tidak usah" Tolaknya, membungkuk sekali, "Saya permisi, lain kali jangan biarkan Tuan kalian berkeliaran disaat ia sedang banyak masalah, mengerti?" Sang satpam mengangguk paham. Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze setelah melambai dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan berhenti didekatnya.

"Hahh, ternyata dia bekerja dianak cabang milik Naruto-sama toh" Lalu sang satpam muda itu pun melanjutkan kembali akitifitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia tidak mengetahui saja jika dibalik sikap 'tenang' milik sang Uchiha tadi, ternyata Tuannya tengah berada dikondisi yang mengenaskan(?). Err-tidak bisa dibilang mengenaskan juga sih, hanya saja jika ia tahu 'apa yang telah terjadi' pasti pemuda Uchiha itu akan dibabat habis olehnya.

.  
Pagi minggu yang cerah. Sang maha cahaya telah kembali ke singgasananya. Pepohonan hijau bergoyang kesana kemari seiring hembusan angin yang mengenainya, suara burung kecil saling menyahut satu sama lain. Semakin menambah hari minggu menjadi hari yang sangat indah, sejuk, cerah nan nyaman. Tidak sedikit manusia dikota besar Konoha ini menghabiskan hari yang cerah dengan memenuhi taman kota. Hilir mudik setiap orang berdesakkan. Taman yang indah dengan pepohonan yang masih terjaga keindahan serta alaminya, membuat hampir seluruh masyarakat Konoha lebih sering mengunjungi taman kota ini untuk menghabiskan hari minggu pagi dengan berolah raga bersama keluarga atau teman dekat.

"Tousan aku ingin membeli Takoyaki itu" Tunjuk seorang bocah perempuan kepada seorang lelaki dewasa berambut raven disebelahnya. Menunjuk tepat pada sebuah gerobak diseberang sana. Manik obdisiannya berbinar penuh minat pada makanan berbentuk bola-bola kecil yang didalamnya diisi potongan gurita didalamnya. "Tousan~ Kaasan~" Rengeknya lagi disaat kedua orangtuanya malah sibuk menatapnya.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskannya, Sarada? Kemarin saja Tousan belikan kamu tidak memakannya" Tanya Sasuke, berjongkok dihadapan buah hatinya agar sejajar dengan bocah yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Benar kata Tousanmu" Sakura mengelus lembut rambut raven sang anak, "Apa kau akan menghabiskannya?"

Terlihat kedua mata yang dibingkai oleh kacamata baca itu, menerawang sejenak, lalu menatap penuh yakin kepada kedua orangtuanya. "Um! Aku lapar Kaacan.." Jari telunjuk mungilnya ditaruh diatas dagu merahnya, "Lagi pula kalau aku tidak memakan habis kan masih ada Tousan dan Kaacan yang akan menghabiskannya hehehe" Cengirnya, merajuk mengundang dengusan geli dari kedua manusia dewasa didekatnya.

"Dasar kau ini" Desah Sasuke mengacak penuh sayang rambut yang serupa warna dengannya, " Baiklah Tousan akan membelikannya untukmu. Apa kau juga mau, Sakura?" Tanyanya, menatap sang istri yang menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Belikan untuk Sarada saja" Tolak sang istri lembut. Disambut anggukkan mengerti oleh Sasuke yang langsung hendak pergi menuju gerobak penjual Takoyaki tersebut.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya, biar Tousan yang kesana" Kata Sasuke yang langsung dituruti istri dan putrinya. Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua anak dan istrinya, dan berlalu untuk membelikan sebungkus Takoyaki hangat buat sang anak tercinta. "Maaf sebungkus Takoyaki Jiisan" Pintanya, sopan. Yang langsung dibuatkan oleh sang penjual. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, satu set berisi 10 buah Takoyaki tersaji ditangannya. Setelah membayar dengan beberapa lembar uang, suami dari seorang anak ini segera bergegas menghampiri sang istri yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat penjual berada.

Langkah tegapnya sedikit memelan ketika melihat sang istri tengah berbicara dengan seseorang didekatnya. Kedua matanya memincing tajam melihat seluet seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

DEGH

Jantungnya langsung terpacu cepat disaat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara serius dengan sang istri disana. Dengan langkah cepat ia berusaha mendekatinya. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan apa yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya? Kenapa Sarada terlihat ketakutan? Benarkah jika yang ia lihat itu..

Naruto?

?  
?


	2. Chapter 2

= Watashi O Aishite =

Chapter 2

Pairing : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku/NaruHina

Genre : Romance/Family/Drama

Rate : M Diclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: OOC, YAOI, BoyxBoy, Lime/Lemon/Rape, Mpreg, AU, Typo's dimana2, alur maju-mundur, Death Chara dll..

.

.

.

.

.  
/ No Like /  
/No Read /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

_FlashBack On_

~ Sebulan yang lalu ~

Mansion Namikaze

"Hoekkk Ugh! H-hoekkk" Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak pemuda Namikaze itu pergi ke bar, dan dua hari setelahnya kondisi tubuhnya menjadi melemah. Bahkan tidak sedikit obat yang sudah ia minum untuk menghilangkan rasa mual berkepanjangannya ini. Baik Minato, Kushina maupun Tsunade sampai kehilangan akal menanggapi kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Coba kau cek kembali kedokter, mungkin kau terlalu banyak minum, makanya mual-mualmu tidak hilang" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang menjadi sekertarisnya.

Menahan mual sekuat mungkin, sebelah tangannya mengibas-ngibas didepan muka. "U-ugh! K-kurasa hmm uh i-ini bukan karena alkohol yang aku minum" Ujar Naruto, menaruh kedua tangannya untuk menopang berat badannya pada wastafel. Shikamaru langsung memegang pinggang ramping sang sahabat yang sedikit oleng, wajah yang biasa memperlihatkan rasa kantuk, kini dipenuhi wajah kalut dan bingung.

"Naruto.. kau normalkan?" Gumamnya, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang berada disamping.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Shika?" Desis Naruto merasa tersinggung, melirik tajam pemuda Nara yang menatapnya serius. Kedua halis blondenya mengerut llu membuang muka, "Apa kau berpikir aku melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang disaat aku sedang mabuk?" Shikamaru tampak mengangguk ragu, merasa tidak enak sudah berpikiran yang negatif tentang sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas normal.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa 'sakit' yang kamu derita ini err-seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah hamil?" Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan yang begitu menohok hatinya, "T- tapi ini hanya pikiran errorku saja kok. K-kau tidak usah tersinggung, h-hahaha maaf ya. Err-dan kurasa kita lupakan saja perkataanku tadi ya?" Walaupun Shikmaru mengatakan hal itu, tapi sepertinya perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemud Namikaze yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai pimpinan diperusahaan Rasengan Corp. Terlihat dari kedua halisnya yang saling bertaut dengan begitu tajam. Naruto tengah mengingat-ngingat dan mempertimbangkan perkataan pemuda Nara tadi.

'Tidak ada salahnya kan aku .. memeriksakan ke dokter kandungan?' Naruto hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri disaat memikirkan pertanyaan konyol seperti tadi. Astaga, apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa cuma karena ia 'memimpikan' melakukan 'itu' semalam setelah ia mabuk, membuatnya menelan mentah-mentah perkataan Shikamaru yang belum tentu benar?

"Naruto?" Panggil Shikamaru semakin khawatir ketika tidak menemukan komentar apa-apa dari pemuda blonde, "K-kau tidak usah memikir-"

"Kau bicara apa Shika? Khe, kurasa aku akan kedokter untuk memeriksakan kembali kondisiku" Serunya, berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju kamarnya berada, Shikamaru yang melihat pergerakan sang sahabat segera membantunya dan mendudukkan pemuda blonde itu dipinggir kasur. "Terima kasih" Gumam Naruto merasa tertolong.

"Ne, sama-sama" Sahut Shikamaru, ia pun mendudukkan diri disamping sang pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah bantal yang sudah sengaja Shikamaru taruh secara vertikal.

Menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman, manik Shappirenya mengerling ke jendela yang tengah memperlihatkan cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. "Cuacanya cerah" Gumamnya tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru ikut memfokuskan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kau benar" Setujunya, "Apa kau mau jalan-jalan diluar? Mungkin saja rasa mualmu akan hilang?" Tawar Shikamaru yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, Shika. Terima kasih" Tolak sang Namikaze tidak ingin merepotkan lebih jauh pada sang sahabat yang sudah seminggu ini menemani dan merawatnya. "Bagaimana kabar Baruto? Apa Iruka-san sudah memberi kabar lagi?" Lanjutnya bertanya. Tersirat nada rindu yang mendalam dari getaran suara sang pemimpin perusahaan Rasengan Corp, siapa yang tidak akan rindu pada anak sendiri setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu dan bertegur sapa? Apalagi disaat kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang sakit seperti ini, bertemu dan bercanda tawa dengan buah hati tercinta adalah obat yang paling mujarab jika ingin segera sembuh.

"Kabar Baruto Baik kok, semalam Iruka-san mengirim email, dan katanya Baruto untuk sekarang ini belum bisa berkunjung-" Naruto menghela nafas kecewa mendengarnya, "-kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana sifat anakmu itu disekolah semenjak err-Hinata meninggal.." Shikamaru enggan melanjutkan perkataannya disaat melihat wajah Naruto semakin sendu.

"Ya aku tahu" Ucap Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Apa dia-"

"Ah soal itu Iruka-san juga bilang katanya Baruto sudah mulai bisa diatur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Minato-san dan Kushin-san bisa mengatur dan mendidiknya" Kekehnya, membuat Naruto mendelik tidak suka karena merasa tersinggung sebagai Ayah dari Baruto.

· "Yeah, kamu benar aku memang bukan Ayah yang baik untuknya" Ketus Naruto yang ditanggapi gelengan pelan oleh pemuda Nara.

"Mendokusei" Desah sang Nara, "Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja, Naruto. Masalah Kantor untuk sementara aku yang handle" Menepuk perlahan bahu ramping Naruto, Shikamaru pun berlalu setelah mendengar kata-

"Ya, terima kasih Shika. Tolong ya?" -dari sang sahabat yang terduduk lemas diranjang.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia merasa tidak tega juga sih ninggalin Naruto, secara pemuda blonde itu lagi tinggal sendirian dirumah. Baruto -anak sulungnya- semenjak insiden 'pencelakaan' yang ia lakuin sama teman sebayanya, membuat bocah yang sekarang genap 8 tahun itu harus dirawat dan dididik oleh sang nenek -Kushina- yang tinggalnya masih didaerah Konoha, hanya saja berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya saat ini.

"Semoga apa yang aku pikirkan.. Tidak benar-benar terjadi padamu, teman" Lirihnya, melajukan motor sport hitamnya meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, dan berlalu menuju ke rumah tercintanya.

Sepeninggalnya Shikamaru. Naruto masih pada posisi semulanya, yaitu duduk bersandar lemas pada kepala ranjang. Jari-jari mungilnya meremas erat ujung piyama yang ia kenakan, kedua halisnya bertaut tajam, manik Shappirenya menerawang jauh. Ia tengah mengingat kembali 'ilusi' yang ia rasakan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto merasa 'ilusi' itu terlalu nyata baginya. Masa iya bangun-bangun bokongnya langsung sakit dan lagi, seingatnya ketika ia berada dibar ia masih memakai pakaian kantor dan setelahnya err-ia tidak ingat. Ah, ia ingat terakhir kali ia sadar, Naruto ingat pas ia hampir dirape sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

DEGH

Seketika itu juga sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, bibir pucatnya bergetar menahan emosi. "A-a-apa jangan-jangan para preman itu yang.. ARGHHHHHH TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN! HIIIIIII" Kedua tangan bergetarnya menutup telinga seraya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. "Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! B-bagaimana ini?" Lirihnya bergetar ketakutan. Teriakannya yang 'cukup' keras itu mengundang perhatian para pembantu, bahkan para satpam yang tengah berjaga didepan gerbang. Mendengar teriakan histeris sang Tuan, membuat mereka bergegas menghampiri kamar sederhana tersebut.

Brak

"Naruto-sama!" Seru salah seorang kepala pelayan bernama Kakashi, panik. Hingga tanpa sadar mendobrak keras pintu bercat cokelat, namun debaman yang keras itu sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda berumur 30 tahun yang masih pada posisinya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Sikap Naruto yang seperti itu semakin membuat Kakashi semakin panik, "N-naruto-sama" Panggilnya perlahan, mengelus pundak bergetar sang blonde.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin" Hanya gumaman seperti inilah yang sedari tadi Naruto ucapkan, mengacuhkan keberadaan para bawahannya yang mulai khawatir. Apalagi melihat kondisi Naruto yang bergetar hebat, membuat mereka semakin kalang kabut disaat Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon segala panggilan darinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuran, kedua matanya menatap nanar pemuda diatas ranjang.

"Yuuki kamu panggilkan Dokter Kabuto untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto-sama" Titah Kakashi yang disambut anggukkan dari pemuda berambut orange tersebut, "Dan untuk yang lain kalian jangan panik. Mungkin Naruto-sama hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja, jadi kalian bisa kembali pada tugas kalian. Begitupun denganmu, Kuran" Sambungnya, disaat melihat pemuda botak itu masih betah diam dikamar Naruto.

"B-baik Kakashi-san" Gumam sang satpam, berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih mencoba menarik perhatian sang Blonde.

"Naruto-sam-"

"Siapa yang kemarin menemukan dan membawaku kemari?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Naruto yang tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada bergetar, membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget.

"Kuran. Kuran yang mengetahui anda pulang diantar seorang pemuda, Naruto-sama" Jawabnya cepat, langsung direspon Naruto dengan menatapnya syok.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi" Pinta sang Namikaze, mengundang tatapan horror plus bingung dari wajah yang setia dilindungi oleh masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"A-anda diantar seorang pemuda ketika Naruto-sama dalam keadaan mabuk berat" Ulang Kakashi, semakin membuat Naruto menatap kosong kebawah.

"Kakashi panggilkan dia" Kakashi melongo bingung mendengarnya.

"Maaf?" Ulangnya, meminta penjelasan maksud ucapan Naruto tadi.

Menghela nafas kasar, pemuda Namikaze itu segera melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku bilang panggilkan Kuran!" Serunya, emosi. Sungguh Naruto merasa tubuhnya langsung panas mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang mengatakan ia diantar seorang pemuda. Benarkah? Siapa pemuda itu? A-apa itu bukan ilusinya? T-tapi..

Belum selesai berpikir menerawang seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut perak memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Kabuto-san" Sapa Kakashi membungkuk hormat, disaat bertemu sang Dokter didepan pintu.

Mengangguk pelan, Kabuto mencoba berbisik pada pria disampingnya. "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi" Tanyanya, pelan.

"Sepertinya Naruto-sama terlalu banyak pikiran" Desah Kakashi melirik nanar ke arah Naruto yang kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sedikit obat penenang bisa membuatnya beristirahat" Kabuto mengangguk paham setelah melongok sejenak ke arah Naruto berada, sedangkan Kakashi menatapnya kalut.

"Maaf. Tapi Naruto-sama memintaku untuk memanggilkan Kuran?"

"Saya rasa pembicaraan itu tidak akan berjalan lancar jika melihat kondisi Namikaze-san saat ini?" Kabuto tersenyum maklum melihat Kakashi yang begitu kalut, "Tenang saja, akan saya pastikan anda aman" Lanjut nya yang kali disetujui oleh pria Hatake didepannya.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya, Kabuto-san. Saya permisi dulu" Pamit Kakashi membungkuk hormat, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar sang Namikaze.

Kabuto menggeleng pelan melihat betapa perhatiannya pria Hatake itu pada pasiennya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dokter muda itu segera masuk kedalam secara perlahan. "Selamat malam Namikaze-san" Katanya tersenyum tipis namun tidak membuat Naruto menatap balik padanya. Sikap acuhnya sama sekali tidak membuat Kabuto gentar untuk mendekati, segera saja ia mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya didalam tas. Dengan cekatan Kabuto memeriksa tubuh Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Menghela nafas pelan Kabuto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan obat penenang. Menurutnya, jika dilihat dari sikap Naruto, Kabuto berpikir pemuda blonde ini tidak akan memejamkan matanya sampai besok. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk memberikan obat tidur untuknya.

"Maaf ya Namikaze-san. Ini untuk pemulihanmu" Bisiknya, menyuntikkan obat penenang yang secara perlahan direspon oleh Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Tersenyum tipis Kabuto mencoba membantu pemuda blonde untuk terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Kabuto" Panggil Naruto pelan ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Kabuto.

"Ya, Namikaze-san?"

"Aku ingin periksakan perutku" Manik Shappirenya menatap ngantuk Kabuto yang mengerutkan halisnya, bingung. "Aku rasa.. A-ada yang tidak beres" Bisik Naruto yang disusul dengan suara dengkuran halus dan meninggalkan Kabuto dalam kebingungannya.

"Periksa perutnya? Ada apa?" Gumamnya menatap lurus perut datar sang pemuda, "Apa perutnya terasa sakit?" Diraba perlahan perut datar Naruto mencoba menelusuri sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuatnya paham 'gejala' dari sakitnya ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Gumamnya mengerutkan halis, namun ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin memeriksakan dengan lebih detail keadaan perut Naruto.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya melirik sejenak, lalu kembali memeriksa perut Naruto setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Saya sarankan Namikaze-san memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit" Sebutnya, setelah selesai memeriksa. Entah kenapa Kabuto merasa ada yang mengganjal didalam perut datar tersebut, ia merasakan sebuah kehidupan lain didalamnya.

"Maksud anda, Kabuto-san?" Tanya Kakashi, tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus kerumah sakit? Apa penyakit Naruto-

"Saya hanya merasa ada yang tidak beres" Kakashi mengerutkan halis mendengarnya, "Maaf sebelumnya jika saya lancang. Tapi saya sarankan Namikaze-san untuk diperiksakan ke dokter kandungan saja" Tuturnya tidak enak, saat mendapati Kakashi menatapnya horror.

"D-Dokter kandungan?" Gumam Kakashi yang diangguki sang Dokter.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin jika 'sakit'nya ini tidak segera diketahui. Mungkin saja disana akan mengetahui lebih detail" Saran Kabuto membereskan peralatannya ke dalam tas. "Saya sudah memberikan obat penenang, dan saya rasa esok hari keadaannya Namikaze-san sudah baikan" Setelah membungkuk sebentar Dokter muda itu pun bergegas meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan Kakashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Kabuto-san. Padahal ini saatnya untuk anda istirahat" Kakashi membungkuk hormat, "Saya akan mencoba membawa Naruto-sama ke Dokter kandungan" Lanjutnya, yang diangguki oleh Kabuto.

"Ya tidak apa kok, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kakashi-san" Setelahnya Kabuto pun memasuki mobil pribadinya dan berlalu meninggalkan kediaman mewah Namikaze.

"Hahh" Desah Kakashi, lelah. Ia pun bergegas memasuki rumah dan segera kembali ke tugasnya. Yaitu, tidur hehehe  
.

.

.

.  
"Jadi Kabuto memintaku untuk periksa ke Dokter kandungan begitu?" Tanya Naruto, sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sendok menatap lurus makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Syukurlah karena sang Dokter muda semalam yang memberinya obat penenang, membuatnya bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa rasa mual yang menguasi perutnya. Setelah hampir tiga minggu ia berkutat dengan kamar mandi dan rasa mualnya, akhirnya Naruto bisa tidur dengan pulas sampai siang tadi. Para bawahannya bahkan tidak ada yang berani mengusik tidurnya, karena mereka cukup sadar bahwa Naruto sudah sangat membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang banyak. Kalau saja sang Ibu tidak menghubunginya, mungkin ia akan tertidur sampai besok kembali.

"Iya Naruto-sama. Hm, apa Naruto-sama-"

"Aku akan periksakan diri ke sana. Kakashi siapkan mobil untukku, setelah ini aku akan kesana-" Diteguknya jus jeruk yang baru saja dituangkan salah satu maidnya, manik Shappirenya menatap lurus kedepan. "Juugo, tolong panggilkan Kuran untuk segera menghadapku" Titahnya yang langsung diikuti keinginannya itu. "Dan untuk kalian, jangan bilang siapa-siapa mengenai ini. Mengenai aku yang akan meriksa diri ke Dokter kandungan" Tegasnya, lalu ia pun melihat sosok pemuda botak yang sedang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Ya Naruto-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kuran membungkuk hormat.

Sejenak Naruto mempertimbangkan kembali apa yang akan ia tanyakan, "Ikut denganku ke ruanganku" Titahnya, berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya yang berada tepat dibawah anak tangga. Setelah sampai Naruto pun mendudukkan diri dikursi kerjanya, kedua matanya menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku ingin bertanya siapa yang mengantarku pulang saat malam kemarin?" Tanyanya to the point, sedikit membuat Kuran tertegun.

"Err-maaf Naruto-sama saya lupa menanyakan namanya" Sesal sang satpam, tidak enak disaat melihat tatapan horror dari sang majikan. "T-tapi sedikitnya saya masih ingat perawakannya" Lanjutnya cepat-cepat sebelum terkena semprotan Naruto yang siap meledak.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Berapa orang?" Tutur Naruto tidak sabaran, sementara itu Kuran mencoba mengingat kembali pemuda yang beberapa minggu lalu mengantarnya.

"Dia sepertinya bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan anda, Naruto-sama" Naruto mengerutkan halisnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Saya melihatnya memakai seragam Rasengan kafe, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang kerja. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kelelahan" Jelas Kuran mengangguk yakin "Ah masalah berapa orang yang mengantar.. seingatku hanya ada dia saja, Naruto-sama. Dia sendirian mengendong Tuan, dan lagi aku ingat dia memiliki rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, melawan rotasi bumi. Lalu perawakannya tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dan bermata hitam" Sambungnya, penuh keyakinan.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia bermata hitam? Naruto menatap tidak yakin dengan penjelasan sang satpam muda didepannya.

"Saya melihat dari seragam yang sedang dipakainya semalam. Dan saya rasa dia baru saja pulang, dan mungkin saja dia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto-sama sedang mabuk ditengah jalan?" Terang Kuran sedikit tidak yakin dengn ucapannya, "Ah apa Naruto-sama ingin bertemu dengannya? Jika Naruto-sama ingin bertemu dengannya, saya bisa bantu kok" Lanjutnya, semangat.

Menghela nafas, Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Hn terima kasih informasinya. Kamu bisa kembali ke kepekerjaanmu, dan nanti kalau ada sesuatu aku akan memanggilmu" Ujar Naruto memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Astaga, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin yakin dengan bayangan yang ia lihat malam itu adalah pemuda yang mengantarnya pulang, tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dul-"

"Tunggu Kuran!" Tahannya, disaat melihat satpam muda itu akan berangkat meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Tuan?" Kedua halisnya bertaut disaat tidak mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kuran.. Err-apa setelah dia mengantarku kesini, pria itu langsung pulang?" Tersirat keraguan disaat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga saja jawabannya tidak mengecewakan.

"Dia tidak langsung pulang, katanya dia mengaku sebagai teman dekat anda? Err-dan dia juga sempat meminta saya untuk meninggalkan anda berduaan dengan anda dikam-"

"ASTAGA!" Pekik Naruto horror, membuat Kuran teronjak kaget plus takut disaat bersamaan. "K-kau membiarkan aku b-berduaan dengannya? D-dikamar?" Naruto benar-benar merasa yakin jika yang ia lihat disaat keadaannya yang setengah sadar itu memang nyata adanya.

"M-maaf Naruto-sama. A-apa ada barang anda yang hilang?" Tanya Kuran merinding disko ketika melihat tatapan tajam nan horror dari sepasang mata Shappire didepannya.

'Keperjakaanku yang hilanggggggg' Teriak Naruto dalam hati greget.

"T-tidak ada kok. L-lalu apa yang dia lakukan d-didalam kamarku?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Menguatkan hati untuk mendengar 'kejutan' lainnya.

"Maaf Naruto-sama-" Naruto menahan nafasnya disaat mendengar permintaan maaf yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut sang satpam, "-k-kalau itu saya kurang tahu. K-katanya sih d-dia ingin merawat anda" Jawab Kuran, semakin tidak enak hati ketika wajah Naruto semakin memucat.

"M-mera-"

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan sejenak pertanyaan yang akan ia utarakan. Naruto pun mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk segera masuk.

" Naruto-sama mobilnya sudah siap. Apa anda akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

"Ya aku akan berangkat sekarang" Sahut Naruto, "Baiklah Kuran nanti pembicaraan kita dilanjut lagi, sekarang kau kembali kepekerjaanmu" Setelahnya Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan diikuti Kuran yang menatapnya penuh bingung.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama" Ujar Kuran, mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Silahkan, Naruto-sama" Kata Kakashi mempersilahkan pemuda blonde untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ia bukakan pintunya.

"Ah Kakashi aku akan berangkat sendiri saja ke rumah sakitnya" Imbuh Naruto, membuat Kakashi mengerutkan halis.

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak apa. Aku sekalian ingin mampir ke kantor sebentar untuk mengecek keadaan disana" Sambung Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi yang akan membantah ucapannya. Jika kabar yang ia dengar nanti memang 'tepat', Naruto akan menemui pria itu dan meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya. Walau 'tidak mungkin' ia sampai hamil, tetap saja pria itu sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak disaat ia sedang mabuk. Ya, Naruto sangat yakin apa yang ia lihat malam itu memang pria itu yang sedang melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu anda bisa menghubungi saya" Ujar Kakashi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan pelan oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan, Naruto-sama" Sambungnya memperingatkan Naruto untuk berhati-hati.

"Siap bos!" Cengir Naruto membuat Kakashi mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang begitu kekanakan. Setelahnya ia pun mulai melajukan mobil ferrari hitamnya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang berada cukup jauh dari kediamannya berada. Suara degup jantungnya yang memompa cepat, benar-benar sangat menganggu dirinya yang sedang menyetir. Astaga ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak begini? Kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit ragu untuk memeriksakan diri kesana?

"Hahh, aku tidak boleh mengikuti keinginan ini. Aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter" Ucapnya tegas, meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap mendatangi dokter kandungan. Sejak awal saat ia tersadar dari bangun tidur, dan perasaan mual-mualnya. Naruto sudah merasa aneh, tapi..

"Arghhh bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil, ck baka!" Umpatnya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula ini yang pertama bagiku, tidak mungkin kan aku hamil?" Gumamnya, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada stir mobil.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau aku beneran hamil? A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin menggugurkan kandungan ini, tapi tapi.. ARGHHHHHHHH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOHHHHHHHH! Ugh apa yang aku pikirkan? Ck," Decaknya sebal meruntuki sikapnya yang aneh. Tidak terasa Naruto akhirnya sudah sampai didekat Rumah Sakit yang menjadi tempat tujuannya, ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

Baru saja hendak melangkah memasuki lobby Rumah Sakit, perutnya kembali terasa mual. Naruto pun langsung berlari mencari toilet dan segera memuntahkan sarapan yang dimakannya tadi pagi.

"Ugh, b-bagaimana ini? Perutku.. Ugh" Naruto mengerang atas rasa mualnya, ditambah kepalanya terasa pening. Mencoba menahan rasa mual dan peningnya, Naruto pun langsung bergegas berjalan ke ruang Dokter yang sudah menunggu dirinya. Ya benar, Kakashi sepertinya sudah memberitahu pada Dokter Kurenai bahwa dirinya akan datang kemari. Sehingga sang Dokter akan menunggunya.

"Permisi" Katanya, mengetuk perlahan ruangan didepannya. Seorang suster dengan kedua rambut dicepol dua pun keluar, dan memintanya untuk masuk karena sang Dokter sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-san" Sapa Kurenai, berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk setelah sebelumnya saling menjabat tangan.

"Selamat siang, Kurenai-san. Err-ano saya.."

"Ah mengenai itu ya? Kabuto-san sudah menjelaskan mengenai penyakit yang anda derita" Potong Kurenai cepat, setelahnya ia pun memberikan sebuah tespack(?) kepada Naruto. Sukses mengundang tatapan horror.

"I-ini..." Dengan tangan bergetar ia menunjuk benda didepannya, horror. Sedangkan sang Dokter hanya tersenyum tidak enak, dan TenTen-nama suster- yang berdiri disampingnya, hanya menepuk jidat dalam hati.

'Astaga, kenapa Dokter Kurenai bisa langsung memberinya tespack? Kenapa tidak di tanya dulu kepada orangnya?' Teriak sang gadis, sweatdroop.

"Itu tespack, dan saya ingin anda mengecek tes urin anda di tespack tersebut" Terang Kurenai to the point, semakin membuat TenTen gemas melihatnya.

"Dokter yakin Naruto-san pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan pria?" Bisik sang suster, ketika Naruto sibuk dengan dunianya. Dan Kurenai pun mengangguk ragu.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya, siapa sih yang tidak mau dengannya?" Sahut sang Dokter sama-sama berbisik, sedangkan Tenten hanya mampu menggeleng pelan.

'Dasar fojushi' Batinnya, sweatdroop. sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran sang dokter.

"A-ano.. T-tapi saya kan pria? M-mana mungkin kan saya hamil?" Ujar Naruto masih enggan untuk melakukan tes urin pada tespack. Ugh, memang benar Naruto ketika tadi ia akan berangkat kesini, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mau melakukan apapun agar mengetahui penyebab dari sakitnya ini. Tetapi tetap saja, dirinya yang sebagai 'pria tulen' ketika dihadapkan dengan sebuah benda keramat(tespack) untuk seorang pria, membuat pria mana pun akan merasa tertohok dan harga dirinya sebagai pria tulen tidak menerima itu.

"Mengenai itu nanti akan saya jelaskan setelah pemeriksaan yang akan saya lakukan dan hasil dari tespack tersebut" Kurenai menujuk sejenak sebuah benda persegi yang berada dimeja depan Naruto berada. "Nah, Tenten tolong kamu antar Naruto-san untuk melakukan tes urin dikamar mandi. Naruto-san anda sudah tahu kan cara melakukannya?" Tanyanya, yang diangguki kaku oleh Naruto.

"J-jadi sekarang nih?" Naruto segera menelan ludahnya disaat melihat anggukkan kepala dari sang Dokter juga susternya. "B-baiklah" Desah Naruto pasrah, ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada disatu ruangan dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dalam hati Naruto tidak berhenti untuk berdo'a semoga ini hanya masuk angin berkepanjangan(?) saja, bukan.. Ugh..

"Nah, Naruto-san nanti air urin anda tampung disini saja ya, dan setelahnya anda tinggal memasukkan tespack itu kedalam air urin anda" Jelas Tenten panjang.

"B-baik, sus" Dengan itu Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melakukan seperti halnya yang dijelaskan oleh Tanten. Setelah selesai seraya menunggu hasi dari tes tersebut dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga hasilnya negatif. Tapi bagaimana jika hasilnya ini positif? Apa ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya ini? Naruto tidak mungkin tega melakukannya, ia tipe pria yang menyukai anak-anak, err-bukan berarti dia pedophil ya? Dia menyukai anak-anak karena itu mengingatkannya pada kedua buah hatinya. Hahh, tapi jika ia tidak menggugurkannya nanti siapa yang akan menemaninya merawat? Mengurus Baruto saja dia sudah kelimpungan, bagaimana dengan anak ini.

Lama sekali Naruto melamun didalam hingga membuat Kurenai dan Tenten yang menunggunya diluar pintu jadi merasa cemas.

"Tenten coba kau panggil Naruto-san untuk segera keluar, saya takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya" Kata Kurenai, menatap kalut pintu kamar mandi didepannya.

"B-baik Kurenai-san" Baru saja Tenten akan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, kenop pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi tidak bisa diartikan.

"N-naruto-san?" Panggil Kurenai menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah melamun, "Boleh saya lihat hasilnya?" Lanjutnya setelah berhasil membuat pemuda blonde menatapnya. Diterimanya tespack yang diberikan Naruto, kedua matanya langsung terbelalak kaget. "N-naruto-san.." Sebelah tangannya menutup bibirnya, kaget.

"Kurenai-san" Lirih Naruto merasa pijakan kakinya berputar-putar.

"T-Tenten tolong bawa Naruto-san ke atas ranjang" Pinta Kurenai yang langsung dilakukan oleh sang suster dengan membimbing Naruto yang mulai limbung ke atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Lebih baik sekarang anda berbaring dulu saja Naruto-san, sebentar lagi Kurenai-san akan menjelaskan semuanya"

"T-tapi kenapa bisa, Sus? S-saya kan pria.." Gumam Naruto masih syok dengan hasil tes urin dirinya. Hasilnya positif. Walau Naruto berusaha mengelak, tetap saja hasilnya memang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya Gen milik anda berbeda dari kebanyakan pria diluar sana. Gen yang anda miliki berreproduksi layaknya perempuan pada umumnya, dan tadi saya sudah mengecek janin didalam perut anda sudah berumur tiga minggu" Kurenai terlihat menghela nafas, ia merasa berat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Bagaimana pun juga pemuda Namikaze ini Straight, dan ia sangat kenal pada almarhum istrinya yang meninggal setengah tahun lalu. Dan pastinya kenyataan ini sangat sulit diterima oeh banyaknya pria, "Naruto-san" Panggilnya menyadarkan lamunan sang blonde yang lagi-lagi melamun. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Apa anda akan-" Kurenai menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasa sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Janin didalam kandungan itu tidak bersalah, tapi.. Ah iya ngomong-ngomong siapa seme dari pria ini?

"Menggugurkannya?" Sambung Naruto bertanya, sedangkan Kurenai sedikit tersentak. Mengira jika Naruto sedang tidak bertanya padanya.

"A-anda akan menggugurkannya?" Tanya Kurenai merasa kasihan dengan jabang bayi tersebut, "Lebih baik anda pikirkan kembali keputusan anda, Naruto-san. Dan saya rasa seme anda pasti senang dengan berita ini iya kan?" Tenten menepuk jidat mendengar ucapan sang Dokter yang semakin ngawur. Sedangkan Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, benarkah? Benarkah pria itu akan senang dengan kehamilannya ini? Bagaimana jika pria itu malah memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? D-dan bagaimana jika pria itu ternyata sudah berkeluarga? Akh! Masa bodoh! Siapa pun pria itu, mau kaya mau miskin! Mau jelek mau tidak! Pokoknya pria itu harus mau bertanggung jawab!

"Saya tidak akan menggugurkannya" Seru Naruto mantap, membuat kedua wanita didekatnya terhenyak tidak percaya.

"A-anda yakin?" Tanya sang Dokter mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya saya yakin. Lagi pula ini kan keinginannya dia" Naruto menggidikkan bahunya acuh, dan bingung dengan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudnya sendiri. Tapi toh Kurenai dan Tenten tidak mengetahui perihal pemerkosaan(?) yang terjadi padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, biarlah mereka berpikir ia terlalu frustasi dengan kematiannya Hinata, sehingga membuatnya berpaling dari kenyataan dengan melakukan hubungan sesama jenis. "Kurenai-san tolong tuliskan vitamin apa saja yang harus saya minum untuk pertumbuhan jabang bayiku, bisa?" Ujar Naruto mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Hah baiklah, akan saya buatkan. Syukurlah jika suami anda pun menginginkannya-" Kurenai berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan mencatatkan vitamin apa saja yang harus diminum oleh sang blonde. Dalam hati Kurenai merasa prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa sang Namikaze sekarang, Kurenai merasa Naruto begitu terlalu frustasi dengan kematian istrinya tercinta sehingga membuatnya memilih berhubungan dengan sesama jenisnya mungkin karena untuk menghindari 'resiko' dari hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan. Namun siapa sangka jika beberapa dari banyaknya pria didunia, ada yang memiliki sistem reproduksi yang sama dengan perempuan? Walau perbandingannya 1 dari 10 pria didunia, nyatanya Namikaze itu yang terpilih untuk memiliki kelebihan tersebut?

"Saya rasa Baruto akan senang mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi kakak" Sebut Tenten, tersenyum senang. Membuat Naruto yang tengah disibukkan dengan pikiran 'cara' untuk bertemu dan meminta pertanggung jawaban pria misterius itu, menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha ya itu benar" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Dan juga Kaasan dan Tousan akan memiliki cucu lagi, err-walau ini terlihat aneh" Sambungnya menggaruk belakang kepala, masih belum yakin jika kejadian One Night Stand yang dilakukan pria itu bersamanya, menghasilkan sebuah janin didalam perutnya.

Kurenai tersenyum tipis, ia pun menyerahkan catatan yang baru saja ia buat. "Memangnya Kushina-san dan Minato-san belum mengetahui perihal emm.. Hubungan kalian berdua?" Naruto mengambil kertas yang disodorkannya, seraya menggeleng kaku. Sukses mengundang desahan lelah dari sang Dokter, "Ceritakan saja mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anda, saya yakin beliau tidak akan melakukan apapun pada hubungan kalian berdua" Kata nya memberi saran yang diangguki terima kasih oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Ya semoga saja" Gumam Naruto, tersenyum getir dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi pulang, mau mengabarkan kabar ini padanya" Ujarnya tersenyum manis namun didalamnya terkandung balas dendam. Lihat saja pria brengsek! Aku akan membuatmu bertanggung jawab! Biar saja jika ia dianggap sebagai wanita karena melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia yang menanamkan benih didalam tubuhnya, jadi dia juga yang harus membantunya untuk merawat bayi ini.

"Ah iya jangan lupa minum teratur vitaminnya, dan juga jangan lupa cek janin anda setiap sebulan sekali ya" Seru Kurenai, mengantar Naruto sampai depan pintu.

"Siap Kurenai-san! Terima kasih buat semuanya" Membungkuk sejenak, Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mendatangi kantor utama dan meminta Shikamaru untuk mengecek bawahannya yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik sesuai dengan perkataan Kuran tadi.  
.

.

.

.  
"Shikamaru" Panggil sang blonde, disaat manik Shappirenya melihat pemuda berambut nanas tengah berbincang dengan seseorang ditengah koridor.

Merasakan ada yang memanggil namanya, pemuda Nara itu membalikkan badan dan langsung membungkuk hormat yang diikuti karyawan lainnya melihat bahwa sang atasan yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak datang.

"N-naruto-"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Kata Naruto seraya membalas sapaan para karyawannya. "Ikut aku keruanganku" Lanjutnya berlalu mendahului pemuda Nara yang masih tertegun atas kedatangannya.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Ada yang lebih penting dari kesehatanku sekarang" Potong Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya, dan mengambil posisi duduk disofa yang berada disana.

Terlihat Shikamaru masih bingung dengan sikap 'aneh' yang terjadi pada Naruto, namun ia pun mencoba bersabar hingga saatnya pemuda itu mau menceritakannya. "Err-memang apa yang ingin anda katakan?" Sahutnya, mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang Blonde yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sejenak pemuda Namikaze itu berpikir, mencoba mengingat kembali percakapan yang ia lakukan dengan Kuran beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku ingin kau mencarikan seseorang untukku" Ujar Naruto, mulai memberitahukan maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa telah terjadi sesuatu Naruto-san?" Tanya Shikamaru merasa penasaran, namun sepertinya pemuda didepannya terlihat enggan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Naruto? Hei kenapa kau diam?" Tidak tahan, ia pun menghilangkan sikap formalnya disaat mendapati sang sahabat mendiaminya seraya memasang wajah kalut.

"Hahh, Shikamaru" Desah Naruto merasa bingung antara ingin dan tidak untuk membagi kisahnya.

"Ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Kata sang Nara mencoba meyakinkan diri Naruto.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. "Shikamaru kurasa kau sudah mengetahui 'sebab' dari sakit yang sedang aku rasakan" Ucapnya, membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan kening namun setelahnya kedua mata kuacinya terbelalak kaget.

"N-naruto.. M-mungkinkah?" Entah Shikamaru harus merasa senang atau tidak, ketika dugaannya ternyata tepat sasaran. "T-tapi kau melakukannya dengan siapa?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Sanggah Naruto, "Tapi dia yang melakukannya!" Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Namikaze. "Aishhh, pria itu melakukannya disaat aku sedang mabuk, Shika!" Jelas Naruto menyandarkan punggung lelahnya kasar.

"H-hah? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sambung Shikamaru penasaran dengan pria yang dimaksud sang sahabat. Astaga, bangunkan ia jika ini memang mimpi. Shikamaru merasa geli dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang dikenalnya melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang pria? Dan parahnya lagi sampai HAMIL!

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Gumam Naruto menghela nafas.

Jika saja kedua matanya bisa lebih terbuka lebar lagi, mungkin saat ini akan pemuda Nara itu lakukan. "K-kau bercanda Naruto! Aku sedang bertanya serius denganmu sekarang!" Serunya mulai kesal, merasa jika Naruto mempermainkan dirinya.

"Aku serius Shika" Gumam Naruto tidak menghiraukan kemarahan pemuda didepannya, "Aku juga penasaran sepertimu, maka dari itu bantu aku untuk mengetahui orang itu" Ujarnya, menatap serius manik kuaci didepannya.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang 'kalian melakukannya disaat kamu sedang mabuk?'. Berarti kalian melakukan one night stand? T-tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa.. Astaga aku masih belum mengerti" Tutur Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Merasa pusing dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Begitulah. Bantu aku Shikamaru untuk menemui orang itu" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, mengundang senyuman lebar dari Naruto. "Hehehe kau memang sahabat sejatiku" Cengir Naruto.

Melihat cengiran girang Naruto, membuat Shikamaru bingung. "Kenapa kamu senang begitu? Apa kau memilih untuk merawat bayi itu?" Tanyanya.

"Um! Aku tidak tega untuk menggugurkannya" Angguk Naruto, "Lagi pula aku tidak akan sendiri merawat bayi ini" Ucapnya, dan Shikamaru makin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu kau ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari pria itu?" Shikamaru menggeleng pelan setelah melihat anggukkan dari kepala blonde sang sahabat, "Tapi bagaimana kalau pria itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Dan lagi kau juga belum mengetahui kehidupannya kan?" Ujar Shikamaru menatap serius Naruto yang tengah mengerlingkan mata mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau pria itu miskin atau kaya, pokoknya aku ingin pria itu membantuku untuk merawat bayi ini! Dan jika sekalipun dia sudah berkeluarga-" Sejenak Naruto merasa tertohok atas ucapannya, "-a-aku akan tetap membuatnya untuk bersamaku!" Sambungnya, mengabaikan perasaan aneh didalam dirinya.

"Hahh, baiklah jika itu kemauanmu" Desah Shikamaru merasa percuma berdebat dengan Naruto, yang jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka keinginannya itu harus terpenuhi. Apapun dan bagaimana pun caranya. "Semoga saja pria itu masih single" Gumamnya, pelan. Merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto yang memasang wajah sendu.

"Nah, Kuran bilang pria itu salah satu karyawan yang bekerja diperusahaan kita" Sebut Naruto, mulai memberitahu ciri-ciri fisik pria misterius itu. Walau kaget dan menambah rasa penasaran pada dirinya. Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidak membuka suara, dan membiarkan sang blonde menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kuran mengatakan itu karena saat pria itu mengantarku pulang, dia memakai seragam karyawan Rasengan. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik tinggi, berkulit putih dan bermata hitam. Juga memiliki rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi bumi" Jelasnya, panjang lebar.

"Hm~ mendengar keterangan yang kau berikan.." Jeda sejenak, Shikamaru mengerurkan kening. "Jika benar, maka tidak akan sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya" Terangnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya antusias. "Tapi ini baru dugaanku. Sebab jika memang dia pelakunya, menurutku tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya"

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto memanyunkan bibir tipisnya, sebal.

"Hahh, karena jika memang dia pelakunya. Maka kasihan juga istri dan anaknya" Jawab sang Nara, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"M-maksudmu dia sudah berkeluarga? M-memang siapa pria itu?" Tanya sang Namikaze benar-benar penasaran.

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Lagian masih ada beberapa kandidat(?) lainnya yang bisa dijadikan 'pelaku'. Kunci utama untuk memecahkan masalah ini, hanya Kuran. Nanti aku akan meminta beberapa anak buahku untuk memotret mereka, dan Kuran akan menentukan siapa pelakunya" Jeda sejenak, ia pun menatap serius pemuda didepannya. "Tapi jika memang pria itu salah satu karyawan dari perusahaan cabang. Wajar saja pria itu tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu untuk melakukannya padamu. Dan mengetahui jika kau ini adalah Ceo Rasengan" Shikamaru menggidikkan bahu, "Kau terlalu memfokuskan dirimu pada perusahaan utama, dan menyerahkan perusahaan cabang pada bawahanmu. Lain kali kau ambil hikmah dari kejadian ini" Lanjutnya, yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan memanyunkan bibirnya lebih maju.

"Kau tahu sendirilah aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan utama. Lagian ada kamu juga dan lainnya, ngapain aku harus repot-repot datang ke anak cabang jika kalian bisa kuandalkan?" Elak Naruto merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan sang sahabat yang seolah mengatakan dirinya terlalu mementingkan diri.

"Hahh, baiklah baiklah kau benar" Desah Shikamaru merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, "Nah, aku mau melakukan apa yang kau minta. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Baruto juga orangtua-mu?" Lanjutnya, baru ingat dengan anak serta orangtua Naruto yang mungkin saja akan syok mendengar ucapan sang blonde nanti.

" Err-mengenai itu nanti aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya. Yang paling utama sekarang itu adalah informasi mengenai pria misterius itu" Tutur Naruto, serius.

"Mendokusei. Baiklah aku permisi terlebih dahulu. Malam ini aku akan memastikan foto mereka sudah aku dapatkan dan segera mengantarkannya kerumahmu" Dan dengan itu pemuda Nara itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dan ucapan terima kasih dari sang blonde.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, brengsek" Gumam Naruto, sepeninggalnya Shikamaru dari ruangannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Walau ia sudah memutuskan untuk merawatnya, tetap saja jauh dilubuk hatinya perasaan tidak terima karena dilecehkan membuatnya menyimpan perasaan dendam pada pria itu. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dendamnya itu terbalaskan adalah, dengan membuat pria itu bertanggung jawab padanya. "Lebih baik sekarang aku pulang saja" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, seraya bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Lalu berlalu menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Selama dalam perjalanan kembali kekediamannnya, Naruto sibuk berpikir mengenai 'kemungkinan' yang akan terjadi jika pria itu sudah mengetahui buah dari hasil perbuatan kurang ajar pada dirinya. Juga 'kemungkinan' yang akan dilakukan oleh putra semata wayang serta kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana jika mereka membenci dirinya dan mengusir dirinya? Apa Naruto sudah siap untuk itu? Apa ia sudah siap berpisah dengan Baruto juga Orangtuanya? Dan apa keputusannya ini benar untuk mempertahankan janin ini?

Terlalu sibuk berpikir tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman mewahnya. Cepat-cepat ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Naruto-sama" Panggil Kakashi mencegah kepergian sang Tuan yang begitu terburu-buru.

Naruto terhenyak ketika melihat Kakashi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "Y-ya ada apa?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" To the point, itulah Kakashi jika sudah membuatnya penasaran. Kedua matanya memincing tajam disaat melihat pemuda blonde didepannya terlihat salah tingkah.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa Kakashi. K-kata.. Ugh" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya disaat pria didepannya malah semakin menatapnya intens, "K-kakashi kau tidak sopan melihatku s-seperti itu" Ketusnya, membuang muka, tidak ingin pria didepannya membaca pikiran dan masalahnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Ada apa?" Terang Kakashi tegas, tidak suka dibohongi oleh Namikaze muda didepannya, baginya Naruto itu sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Maka dari itu ia begitu protektif dan begitu melindungi Naruto.

"Err-apa begitu terlihat?" Naruto nyengir kaku disaat Kakashi mengangguk mantap. Seketika itu juga bibir mungilnya maju beberapa senti kedepan. "Ugh, t-tapi kau janji tidak akan err-mengamuk?" Ujarnya, yang lagi-lagi diangguki oleh pria Hatake, walau didalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. "Benar?" Lanjut sang Namikaze masih belum yakin dengan pria didepannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, ia pun menatap gemas pemuda didepannya. "Iya. Saya janji tidak akan mengamuk" Setidaknya jika itu masih dalam keadaan 'baik-baik' saja, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Err-kita bicarakan ini didalam kamarku saja" Katanya berlalu menuju kamar, diikuti Kakashi dibelakang yang menatap punggung tegapnya dengan bingung. "Kakashi" Desah Naruto setelah mendudukkan bokongnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Ya? Ceritakan saja masalah anda, Naruto-sama. Mungkin saya bisa bantu?" Tutur Kakashi menenangkan perasaan Tuan mudanya.

Menggigit bibir bawah, pandangan matanya menatap lurus karpet berbulu dibawah kakinya, "Seperti yang Kabuto-san duga.." Kakashi memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik, "A-aku.." Menelan air liurnya susah payah, Namikaze itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berucap, "A-aku hamil" Bisiknya sangat pelan, seolah semut tidak diijinkan olehnya untuk mendengar obrolan keduanya.

Walau pemuda didepannya berbisik nyaris tidak bersuara, Kakashi masih mampu mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang dikatakan olehnya. "A-astaga" Gumamnya, menggeleng pelan. "S-siapa err-Ayah dari janin ini? S- sejak kapan anda.." Kakashi tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua belah bibirnya mangap-mangap persis ikan koi.

Naruto menatap nanar wajah pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu berubah pucat pasi, "Apa kau berpikir aku melakukan ini dengan sengaja?" Ucapnya, menyadarkan lamunan yang enggak-enggak pria didepannya.

"Eh? M-maksud anda?"

"Hahh" Desahan lelah meluncur mulus dari sepasang bibir tipisnya, "Dengar Kakashi, ini semua diakibatkan oleh perbuatan 'kurang ajar' pria yang mengantarku beberapa minggu yang lalu" Terangnya semakin membuat Kakashi membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"A-apa?" Gagapnya, "L-lalu siapa yang anda maksud 'pria kurang ajar'?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Aku tidak tahu" Gumamnya, sedangkan Kakashi menatap horror pemuda didepannya.

"A-astaga" Pekiknya, menggeleng tidak percaya, namun setelahnya kedua matanya menatap tajam dan penuh dendam. "Apa anda mengetahui ciri-ciri fisik pria itu? Izinkan saya untuk mencari orang tersebut dan memberinya pelajaran" Pintanya, serius. Ia merasa marah pada pria kurang ajar itu, berani sekali berbuat hal seperti ini apalagi sampai menanamkan benih janin yang membuat 'adik'nya ini mengandung.

"Tidak perlu Kakashi" Sahut Naruto, mengundang tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik obsidian pria didepannya, "Aku sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk mencaritahu pria itu. Dengan bantuan Kuran, kita akan mengetahui siapa pelakunya" Jelasnya, tidak ingin membuat Kakashi semakin khawatir padanya.

"Apa anda yakin? Ya sudah jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa meminta saya. Dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya demi anda, Naruto-sama" Ujar Kakashi mencoba bersabar, walau hati rasanya ingin sekali menjotos wajah pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Naruto hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat betapa protektifnya Kakashi kepadanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucapnya, tulus.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-sama"  
.

.

.

.  
Malam semakin larut, disepanjang bentangnya langit malam berhias kerlap kerlip indahnya bintang. Walau diluar sana gelapnya langit, tidak membuat seorang pemuda berambut raven gentar untuk tetap bekerja, malah pemuda itu semakin semangat dalam bekerja.

"Terima kasih dan silahkan berkunjung kembali" Katanya, tersenyum tipis pada pelanggan terakhirnya. "Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga" Gumamnya, memijat bahunya yang terasa mati rasa akibat terlalu banyak melayani pelanggan, yang entah kenapa lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke sudah selesai?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata teman satu kerjanya.

"Ya begitulah, Haku-chan" Sahutnya, melangkah menuju lokernya berada untuk mengambil jaket dan tasnya yang ia simpan didalam lemari. "Kau dijemput oleh Zabuza?" Tanyanya, sekedar basa basi, melirik sejenak pemuda cantik yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hu um! Zabu-chan sudah menungguku diluar-" Terangnya, berdiri tegak seraya menyampirkan tas selempang ditubuh mungilnya, "-nah, Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya? Jangan lupa kunci toko kau bawa besok" Sambungnya, berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven sendirian.

"Ya tenang saja, aku bekerja disini sudah cukup lama. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal itu" Dengus Sasuke yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Haku.

"Hahaha, aku kan hanya mengingatkan saja. Ya sudah aku permisi, selamat malam Sasuke-kun" Setelahnya Haku pun benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama-sama terkekeh mendengar guyonan sang teman.

"Dasar" Dengusnya, lantas Sasuke segera menyusul Haku untuk pulang kerumah dan menemui istri serta anak tercintanya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Segaris senyum lega terukir diwajah tampannya, tanpa menyadari beberapa buah kamera tengah mengintainya sejak sore tadi.

"Hahh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan pemuda itu ya?" Gumamnya entah kenapa sejak kejadian one night stand yang ia lakukan, membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak tenang yang selalu menghantui setiap malamnya. Bahkan ketika ia melakukan 'hubungan intim' bersama sang istri, wajah pemuda blonde itulah yang selalu terbayang dibenaknya. Alhasil, dengan kurang ajarnya, Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai 'alat' pemuas dirinya ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim dengan pemuda blonde tersebut. Semenjak malam itu Sasuke merasa sudah tercandu sentuhan kulit lembut Naruto, ia merasa begitu merindukan lubang hangat sang blonde. Sehingga kerap kali membuatnya kewalahan dalam menyalurkan 'hasrat'nya jika sang junior terbangun. Bahkan kehangatan tubuh sang istri tidak mampu membuatnya merasa puas, perasaan ingin itu semakin mendominasi dirinya ketika ia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan ingin 'bersentuhan' dengan sang blonde. Sasuke benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh pemuda yang bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa jam, dan itu pun ia habiskan dengan melakukan 'itu' pada pria yang tidak seharusnya ia sentuh.

"Arghh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Hahh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terbawa nafsu saat itu? Bagaimana kalau pria itu hamil? Eh, tunggu! Memang pria bisa hamil? Aish, bodoh! Mana mungkin pria bisa hamil" Gerutunya sepanjangan jalan seraya mengacak gemas surai ravennya ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Hahh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar err-Naruto? itu ya?" Ditendangnya batuan kerikil didepannya, ia pun mendudukkan bokongnya ketika sudah sampai dihalte bus. Sasuke sedang malas berjalan kaki, jadi ia memilih untuk menaiki jasa busway. Dan lagi seluruh badannya terasa sangat pegal-pegal, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan berendam diair hangat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu sebuah bus datang, sedikit tergesa Sasuke langsung masuk dan memilih salah satu bangku kosong. Kebetulan sekali jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, sehingga banyak tempat yang kosong dan lagi ia tidak perlu berdiri. Walau rumahnya terbilang lumayan dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja, tidak salahnya kan ia menaiki sebuah kendaraan? Dan lagi ia bisa menghemat waktu, jika ia berjalan kaki butuh setengah jam perjalanan, sedangkan naik bus ia hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit saja.

Hahh, untunglah ia masih sempat menaiki bus ini, karena bus yang ditumpanginya ini adalah yang terakhir. Bisa repot nanti kalau ia tidak terburu menaiki mobilnya. Sasuke segera turun ketika sudah sampai dihalte yang dekat dari gang rumahnya, setelahnya ia pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana namun asri oleh tanaman-tanaman indah yang tumbuh dirawat oleh tangan istri tercintanya.

"Tadaima" Serunya pelan, ketika sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Meski sederhana, namun Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena kedua orangtuanya membelikan rumah untuknya. Memang gaji yang diberikan perusahaan Rasengan tempatnya bekerja lumayan besar dan masih mampu membuatnya membeli sebuah rumah yang sedikit lebih besar dari rumahnya sekarang, dengan mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit. Hanya saja ia sangat menyukai rumah pemberian kedua orangtuanya ini, sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun" Sahut sebuah suara parau nan lembut, seraya menepuk pelan pundak lebarnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?" Segaris senyum tipis Sasuke ukirkan, dan langsung memeluk mesra pinggang ramping wanita didepannya. Dilayangkannya sebuah kecupan dikedua belah bibir pink sang istri ketika melihat gelengan pelan darinya.

"Aku menunggumu, lagi-lagi ramai ya?" Ucap Sakura, meraih tas selempang Sasuke, lalu mengikuti sang suami berjalan dibelakang.

Terlihat anggukkan pelan disusul oleh sebuah tangan kekar melingar dipinggang rampingnya, "Malam minggu sih" Sahut Sasuke melayangkan kecupan dipelipis Sakura, mengundang kikikkan pelan dari sang empunya pelipis. "Besok aku ingin mengajak Sarada main ketaman, bagaimana boleh kan?"

"Ya boleh dong, Sasuke-kun. Lagian minggu kemarin kita tidak jadi ke taman bermain kan? Jadi besok saja, Sarada juga tadi meminta bermain kesana" Terang Sakura, seraya ikut masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Besok pagi kita berangkat kesana" Ujar Sasuke mulai menanggalkan baju kerjanya.

"Um! Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, Sasuke-kun" Ujar Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruang kamar dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada disatu ruangan. Walau pun rumah ini sederhana dan hanya terdiri dari dua kamar, ruang tamu serta dapur. Dimasing-masing kedua kamar itu terdapat kamar mandi dengan bath-up didalamnya, walau kecil tetapi itu masih dari cukup untuk menampung(?) tubuh mereka.

"Ya terima kasih Sakura" Sahut Sasuke seraya menanggalkan celana kerja yang ia taruh dikeranjang cucian. Setelah mengambil handuk, ia pun berjalan menyusul sang istri ke kamar mandi.

"Nah, kamu belum makan kan, Sasuke? Aku akan menghangatkan makanannya terlebih dahulu, kau berendamlah dengan santai" Tutur gadis Haruno, tersenyum lembut.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Melihat anggukkan dari kepala raven pemuda didepannya, Sakura segera meninggalkan sang suami sendirian didalam kamar mandi. Sementara Sakura menghangatkan kembali makan malam untuknya, Sasuke dengan santai mulai memasukkan tubuh lelahnya kedalam bath-up dan mulai me-rilekskan tubuh. Dipejamkannya kedua mata seraya menggosok-gosok tubuh lengket penuh keringatnya ke air hangat. Merasa cukup berendam dan tidak ingin membuat sang istri menunggunya lama, Sasuke bergegas menyudahi berendam tubuh, lalu mulai memakai sebuah kaos oblong yang ditemani dengan celana training panjang.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian, Sasuke bergegas berjalan menuju ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur, disana Sakura sudah menunggu. Terlihat gadis itu terduduk seraya membenamkan wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa kelelahannya sang istri tercinta karena mengurus segala keperluan dirinya juga Sarada. Perlahan ia pun mulai menggendong tubuh kelelahan Sakura, Sasuke merasa kasihan jika harus membangunkannya. Maka dari itu ia memilih memindahkan sang istri kekamar saja. Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke dengan perlahan menidurkan tubuh mungil Sakura, dikecupnya lembut kening pucat tersebut. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dan secepat yang ia bisa menghabis semua masakan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sakura untuknya. Dengan lahap pemuda Uchiha itu menghabiskan masakan tersebut, sedang enak-enaknya menikmati makan malam dimeja, sebuah ketukan terdengar jelas memasuki indra pendengarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sebentar" Serunya meminum air putih sejenak, Sasuke dengan sedikit menggerutu menghampiri pintu depan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mau bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Mau menginap? Hiee, mau tidur dimana orang itu kalau menginap dirumahnya? Sedangkan dirumahnya hanya terdapat dua buah kamar, itu pun sudah terisi semua.

Ceklek

Suara kenop pintu yang terbuka, dengan perlahan pemuda raven itu melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk mengintip siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu. Namun yang didapatnya hanya kesunyian, tidak ada siapa pun didepan rumahnya. Sebelah halisnya terangkat bingung, tapi setelahnya ia mendengus kasar.

"Dasar manusia kurang kerjaan" Gerutunya sebal, baru saja akan melangkah kembali kedalam. Manik obsidiannya tidak sengaja melihat secarik surat tergeletak diatas lantai. Diambilnya surat tersebut, lalu membulak balikkan surat ditangannya. "Surat dari siapa?" Gumamnya, seraya mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke jalanan yang sepi. Namun setelahnya Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh, lantas ia pun masuk kedalam dengan tidak lupa mengunci rapat pintu tersebut. Mendudukkan bokong diatas kursi makan, manik sehitam malamnya menatap intens surat ditangannya.

"Untuk Uchiha Sasuke" Ujarnya membaca kalimat yang tertera didepan surat, kedua halisnya bertaut tajam disaat mengetahui bahwa surat ditangannya ini memang untuknya. Dibukanya perlahan surat tersebut, lalu membacanya. Kedua halisnya semakin bertaut tajam melihat isi dari surat tersebut.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa nih?" Gumamnya, bingung.

'Aku akan datang menjemputmu'

"Menjemputku? Apa ini sebuah teror untukku? Tapi dari siapa?" Sasuke mencoba menelisik maksud dari kata-kata surat tersebut. Disurat ini pun tidak terdapat tanda pengenal dari seseorang yang menjadi 'petunjuk' asal surat ini berada. Entah Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak setelah membaca surat ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia merasa begitu takut dan seperti akan ada sebuah petaka yang akan datang mengguncang dirinya.

"M-mungkinkah.." Diteguknya air liur yang entah kenapa terasa sulit ia telan, "T-tapi.. Jika ini dari Naruto.. Eh? T-tapi masa iya dari pemuda manis itu? Lagian buat apa Naruto mengirim surat ini? Menjemputku?" Sasuke mencoba menerka-nerka kembali siapa pengirim surat ini. Walau hati kecilnya meneriaki nama sebuah 'Naruto' tapi ia mencoba mencari nama lain yang lebih bisa ia yakini.

"K-kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya?" Gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala kasar, "Lebih baik aku sekarang tidur saja, supaya besok tidak telat bangun" Setelah mencuci semua piring dan gelas yang dipakainya, Sasuke langsung bergegas berjalan menuju kamar, menyusul sang istri yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.  
.

.

.

.  
"Jadi pria ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha" Ujar pemuda blonde menatap lurus beberapa lembar foto seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah sibuk melayani customer. Segaris senyum licik tersirat dibibir tipisnya, "Well, tampan juga" Gumamnya, menatap intens foto ditangannya. "Nah, Sasuke tunggu aku ya? Kau tidak bisa hanya menjadi milik gadis pink ini-" Diliriknya sebuah foto wanita bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan dipinggir jalan dengan seorang bocah berkacamata disampingnya, "-mulai hari ini kau menjadi milikku. Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Menanamkan benihmu dan menginginkanku untuk mengandung anakmu? Hm~ tenang saja besok kita akan bertemu lagi kok. Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada anak kita" Setelahnya Naruto terkekeh geli, mengingat betapa ia seperti seorang gadis saja berlaku seperti ini.

"Hahh, tidak sabar melihat wajah bahagiamu ketika mengetahui kau memiliki anak lagi" Tuturnya berbicara seorang diri dengan menatap lurus kedua mata onyx sang foto, "Ah iya aku juga ingin bertemu secara resmi dengan istri juga anakmu, dan mungkin kita berdua juga membutuhkan itu bukan? Setelahnya aku harap kau mau tinggal bersamaku. Ah~ tenang saja mengenai kedua orangtuaku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kaasan dan Tousan tidak mempermasalahkannya kok, begitu juga anakku-ah Baruto juga senang memiliki seorang Ayah lagi" Katanya, antusias. Sama sekali tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan sikapnya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu Shikamaru datang sesuai janjinya. Dengan meminta bantuan Kuran- sang satpam-, akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa 'tersangka' yang sudah memperkosanya. Namun kenyataan menampar telak dirinya. Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah memperkosanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, ternyata sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Mereka menikah lima tahun yang lalu. Pemuda tampan dari keluarga Uchiha itu ternyata sudah bekerja di anak cabang perusahaannya hampir satu setengah tahun, yaitu RasenganMart. Dan menurut informasi yang diberikan Shikamaru, Sasuke termasuk pekerja yang ulet. Walau ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana, namun pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki otak yang cukup jenius, namun entah apa alasannya, Sasuke tidak mau bekerja diperusahaan besar. Semacam perkantoran.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa?" Bisik Kakashi menatap nanar pemuda blonde yang tengah menatap langit malam.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, "Hahh, mendokusei. Walau aku tidak tega pada Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu salah Sasuke juga seenaknya saja berlaku tidak sopan dan menghamili Naruto" Tuturnya, balas berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu jika Naruto-sama akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban pemuda itu" Bisik Kuran menyesal, karena sudah menunjukkan foto orang yang sudah mengantar dan memperkosa Tuan mudanya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bantu Naruto-sama untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga kita harus menghormati dengan keputusan Naruto-sama yang ingin mempertahankan janinnya-" Jeda sejenak, Kakashi menatap kedua pemuda disampingnya, "Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke harus mau bertanggung jawab" Lanjutnya, yang diangguki yakin oleh keduanya.  
.

.

.

.  
_FlashBack Off_

"Selamat siang, Haruno-san" Sebuah sapaan dari suara bariton asing ditelinganya, segera menyapa indra pendengarnya. Wanita beranak satu itu menengadahkan kepala keasal suara, kedua halisnya langsung bertaut bingung.

"Ya? Maaf anda siapa?" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sejenak, membalas sapaan pemuda berambut blonde dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan saya Naruto 'teman lama' suami anda. Apa anda bisa mempertemukan kami?" Naruto tersenyum lembut, namun tidak sampai kemata. Hal ini bisa dirasakan oleh bocah kecil yang menatap takut kearah Naruto, dengan sesekali mengintip dari balik kaki sang Ibu. Sarada bisa merasakan alarm bahaya yang dibawakan pria blonde dihadapannya ini, jari-jari mungilnya mencengkram erat celana panjang yang dikenakan Sakura.

"K-kaacan~" Ujarnya pelan. Membuat Sakura melirik dari atas.

"Sebentar ya, sayang. Ya tentu saja bisa, tapi Sasuke-kun sedang- ah, itu dia. Sasuke-kun ada yang mencarimu" Seru wanita Haruno, melambai pelan meminta pemuda raven yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Naruto sedikit terpukau dengan ketampanan wajah pemuda raven yang menatapnya lurus, 'Berbeda sekali dengan foto yang aku lihat semalam' Itulah isi batin pemuda blonde ketika melihat betapa gagahnya Sasuke melangkah. Melihat langkah kakinya yang tergesa menghampiri, Naruto sudah bisa menebak dan merasakan kepanikan yang berasal dari gerak gerik pemuda raven didepannya.

'Hm~ menarik' Batinnya, tersenyum licik.

"Hai Sasuke, lama tidak 'bertemu'. Masih ingat aku kan? 'Teman lama' mu kembali nih" Katanya, tersenyum lima jari dan tidak memperdulikan wajah pemuda raven yang semakin memucat.

'Astaga mau apa pemuda ini mendatanginya?' Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi ketika mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan tempat privasi?" Ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Sakura aku akan segera kembali, kau temani dululah Sarada bermain nanti aku menyusul" Manik obsidiannya menatap putri tunggalnya yang menggenggam erat celana panjang miliknya.

"Toucan~" Lirih Sarada, menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk berduaan dengan pemuda asing itu, entah kenapa hati kecilnya meneriaki 'tidak' untuk Sasuke menemui Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mengetahui betapa suci-nya perasaan seorang anak kecil, sehingga putrinya ini merasakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Kekalutan dan ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto mengangkat halisnya samar melihat betapa menyusahkannya bocah kecil itu, membuatnya mendengus pelan.

'Cih, dasar bocah menyusahkan' Batin Naruto, gemas ingin segera mengenyahkan bocah didepannya.

"Sara-chan" Dielusnya lembut anak rambut raven bocah didepannya yang terkena hembusan angin, Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya, segera melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada kening kecil Sarada. "Tousan hanya ingin berbicara dengan teman lama Tousan, tidak apa kan Sara-chan pergi berduaan dengan Kaasan? Nanti Tousan pasti menyusul kalian kok" Ujarnya, mencoba meyakinkan perasaan sang anak bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan sesekali melirik takut pemuda jangkung yang berdiri didepannya, Sarada pun langsung bergidik samar melihat betapa menyeramkannya tatapan kedua mata Shappire itu. "B-baiklah, tapi Toucan janji ya untuk cepat menyucul?" Gumamnya, menatap berkaca manik obsidian milik sang Ayah.

"Iya, Tousan janji" Kata Sasuke mengangguk yakin, lalu mengecup gemas pipi chubby sang anak. Lalu pandangan menatap Sakura lembut, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menggeram tidak suka. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah ketika Sasuke memberikan senyuman lembut tersebut kepada orang lain, padahal ia yakin kalau ia pribadi sih sangat yakin jika ia masih normal. Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Ah, apa ini karena efek dari kandungannya?

"Sakura aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan Naruto, tidak apa kan? Kata Sasuke yang diangguki mengerti oleh Sakura.

"Ya, tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti kok, kalian berbincanglah yang santai. Sarada baik-baik saja kok" Sahut Sakura langsung berlalu meninggalkan sang suami dan 'teman'nya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan, "Naruto-san saya permisi dulu untuk mengajak bermain Sarada, silahkan berbincanglah yang santai" Lanjutnya, tersenyum centil yang tidak disadari oleh Sasuke yang tengah menatap kearah lain, namun Naruto yang mengetahui itu ikut membalas tersenyum walau didalam hatinya ia mendengus jengkel.

"Ya terima kasih" Ucap Naruto, mengangguk pelan. Seraya sesekali melirik pemuda raven disampingnya.

"Kita bicarakan masalah ini disana saja" Sebut Sasuke membuka suara setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam sepeninggalnya sang istri.

"Ya kau benar" Setuju Naruto tersenyum senang karena pemuda raven itu sudah mengetahui perihal kedatangannya, "Jiisan dua cup coffe-nya ya" Pintanya ketika melihat sebuah pedagang yang menjual minuman hangat. "Terima kasih" Setelahnya ia pun berlalu menyusul sang raven yang sudah mendudukkan bokongnya disalah satu kursi taman.

"Tentu kau tahu bukan maksud kedatanganku kesini?" Ucap nya seraya memberikan salah satu cup coffe yang belinya tadi, Naruto tersenyum senang ketika Sasuke menerima pemberiannya.

"Hn, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku waktu itu" Tutur sang raven menyesap sedikit BlackCoffe pemberian Naruto.

Manik Shappirenya menatap lurus coffe yang ada ditangannya, senyum kecut ia torehkan disana. "Jika itu bisa mengubah semuanya, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Sahutnya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya tidak enak.

"Maaf, tapi aku melakukannya karena ingin membantumu yang saat itu tengah 'kesulitan'. Aku tahu sudah keterlaluan melakukannya disaat kau sedang terpengaruh alkohol, hanya saja.." Bungsu Uchiha tertegun melihat keindahan sepasang mata seindah langit musim panas itu, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya disaat tatapan dari manik Shappire itu menatapnya nanar. "M-maaf" Bisiknya, membuang muka tidak sanggup menatap mata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Naruto bersiap membuka suara namun kembali ditutupnya disaat bingung harus memulai pembicaraannya dari mana. "Sasuke" Panggilnya, mencoba segera menuntaskan permasalahan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. "Aku.." Sasuke mengerutkan halisnya ketika pemuda disampingnya lagi-lagi menutup rahangnya kembali.

"Na-"

"Aku hamil Sasuke" Kata Naruto memotong ucapan sang raven yang saat ini terbelalak kaget, ia lalu tersenyum getir disaat Sasuke menatapnya bagaikan manusia alien. "Ya mungkin ini terdengar bagaikan sebuah lelucon garing untukmu, tapi aku datang kesini memang untuk mengatakan hal ini" Jeda sejenak Naruto memandang kosong kedepan, "Aku tidak mungkin mendatangimu jika itu hanyalah sebuah one night stand saja" Lanjutnya menggidikkan bahunya seraya menyesap sedikit demi sedikit coffe ditangannya.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto? K-kau pria kan?" Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala ayam disampingnya, jika ia sedang tidak serius. Hah! Perkataan apa itu? Konyol sekali, bukankah Sasuke sudah melihat dirinya telanjang bulat didepannya? Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau masih ingat bagaimana keadaanku ketika malam itu" Ketus Naruto, melirik sinis pemuda raven yang saat ini tertegun dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-ah maaf tapi maksudku.. Mana mungkinkan pria.. Bisa hamil?" Sanggah Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "Naruto kau bisa mencari alasan lain jika kau ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanku kan?" Sambungnya, menggeleng pelan. Membuat Naruto geram melihatnya.

"Alasan lain? Kau pikir aku ini wanita jika diperlakukan demikian oleh orang lain langsung datang dan mencari segala alasan hanya untuk bersama dengan orang yang sudah berbuat macam-macam padanya? Khe, pikiranmu sempit sekali Uchiha" Cemooh Naruto mulai emosi. Sungguh jika bukan karena ingin kehadiran sang raven untuk menemaninya merawat janinnya, mana sudi ia berlama-lama berada disamping pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan macam Sasuke ini.

"Lalu apa kau menginginkanku untuk menikahimu dan merawat bayi itu, begitu? Maaf jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa" Lirih Sasuke mencengkram kuat gelas plastik kosong ditangannya. Katakan ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hatinya sakit ketika ia mengatakan hal seperti tadi? Hei, sadarlah Sasuke kau sudah memiliki Sakura dan buah hati kecilmu Sarada. Kau tidak boleh egois dan menyakiti perasaan mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan pemuda disampingnya?

"Aku sudah menduga apa yang akan kau ucapkan setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi" Gumam Naruto, mencelos sakit. "Hm~ apa kau berpikir bahwa istrimu tipe wanita yang setia?" Sasuke langsung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya disaat istrinya dibawa-bawa dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyangkut-pautkan Sakura dalam masalah kita? Memang apa salahnya itsriku, hn?" Tuturnya tidak terima ketika istrinya dikatai wanita pengkhianat.

Naruto mengangkat halisnya sebelah, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau semarah itu, huh?" Dengusnya, membuang gelas plastik kedalam tempat sampah didepannya.

"Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika istrinya dituduh seperti itu, hn?" Naruto mengerlingkan mata mendengarnya.

"Kaunya saja yang terlalu dibawa kehati" Elak Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya santai, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"Ck" Decak Sasuke, meremas gemas gelas plastik ditangannya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Melalui ekor matanya, Naruto melirik sebelah tangan sang raven yang tengah meremas gelas plastik penuh kesal.

"Apapun itu, kau harus menemaniku merawat janin ini" Desis Naruto mulai tidak sabar melihat perilaku Sasuke yang semakin menyebalkan.

"Khe, kau jadi semakin mirip dengan perempuan saja" Cemooh bungsu Uchiha, melirik sinis pemuda blonde yang begitu gigih menginginkan dirinya untuk bersanding dengannya dan bersama-sama merawat bayi itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan anakku" Sambungnya, yakin.

Naruto menggeretakkan gigi gerahamnya, emosi. "Ini semua hasil perbuatan brengsekmu, Teme! Jangan seenaknya berlaku seperti ini! Setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dan kau malah berlaku pengecut seperti ini? Khe, tidak kusangka masih ada ya pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu? Setelah 'merusak' kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja-" Manik Shappirenya membalas tatapan tajam manik Obsidian sang raven, "-kau.. Tak ubahnya seperti pemerkosa dijalanan" Dengusnya menatap sinis Sasuke yang terbelalak atas ucapannya barusan.

"Jika ujungnya seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku saja di perkosa oleh para preman? Ah, atau memang itu niatan awalmu bukan? Berlaga ingin menolongku, nyatanya ingin menikmati tubuhku seorang diri" Cercah Naruto, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan seenaknya kau berpikiran seperti it-"

"Apa? Memang benarkan? Khe, jika memang kau tulus menolongku untuk apa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, hn? Jangan kau pikir kita sesama pria lantas dengan seenaknya kau berlaku demikian! KAU SEHARUSNYA PIKIRKAN HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI SEORANG PRIA!" Teriak Naruto sama sekali tidak perduli sudah menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya, "Dengar Sasuke! Jika aku mau dan aku bisa, sudah aku gugurkan janin ini secepat mungkin. Tapi aku juga masih memikirkan perasaan janin tidak berdosa ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku pernah menjadi seorang Ayah, dan aku rasa kau pun berpikiran hal sama denganku" Sambungnya, mulai merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Sasuke menatap syok dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda blonde disampingnya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu jika perbuatan 'mulya'-nya saat itu malah berakhir petaka yang akan menjadi boomerang bagi keutuhan keluarganya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Uchiha" Ujar Naruto kembali membuka suara, yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari sepasang manik Onyx Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, mencoba menanyakan maksud dari perkataan sang blonde tadi.

Dengan tenang Namikaze tunggal itu menatap balik manik obsidian disampingnya, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan mendatangiku. Dan jika itu tiba, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu" Jelasnya, tersenyum penuh keyakinan, semakin membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan katakan kau akan bertindak licik untuk menyingkirkan istri beserta anakku, begitu? Rendah sekali perbuatanmu" Cemooh Sasuke, membuat hati Naruto mencelos sakit.

Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan pedas sang raven, baginya biarkan waktu yang berjalan. Ya, itu benar. Naruto masih cukup waras untuk tidak berlaku licik seperti apa yang baru saja sang raven ucapkan. Namun apa yang tadi ia ucapkan mengenai gadis Haruno itu, kenyataannya Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang setia. Buktinya gadis itu dengan santainya mengerlingkan tatapan menggoda padanya, dan lagi Shikamaru juga sudah menggali informasi mengenai seluk beluk keluarga kecil sang raven, agar memudahkannya untuk menghancurkan dan mengenyahkan 'virus' penghalang baginya. Tapi siapa yang sangka? Jika ternyata tanpa ia harus bertindak licik pun, keluarga tersebut ternyata sudah hancur dengan sendirinya. Dan disini tugas Naruto hanyalah tinggal menyadarkan dan membuka mata pemuda disampingnya dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Yup, terserah kau mau berkata apa mengenaiku. Aku memang berkata jujur, aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu jika kau masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan rumah tanggamu dengan istrimu saat ini" Tutur Naruto yang dibalas dengusan cemooh oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecut, "Baiklah, aku akan bersabar menunggumu. Sampai kebenaran itu tiba. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk menjadi tempat bersandarmu" Sambungnya, tersenyum lebar yang mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdesir tidak karuan. "Nah, sekarang temanilah istri dan anakmu. Ingat Sasuke, jika kau sudah menyadari kebenaran itu. Datanglah kepadaku. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu untuk merawat bayi ini" Ucapnya mengelus lembut perut datarnya, yang diikuti tatapan penuh rasa penasaran oleh Sasuke. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah sapuan hangat dari tangan pucat pemuda disampingnya. "S-sasuke?" Bisiknya, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang raven.

"Biarkan aku merasakannya jika didalam sini ada kehidupan lain" Gumam Sasuke, mencoba memfokuskan indra perabanya untuk merasakan sesuatu yang berada dibalik perut datar ini. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun, kecuali lemak" Tuturnya, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak pada kepala ravennya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Sembur Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah! Janin ini baru berusia 3 minggu mana bisa kau rasakan, Bodoh!" Maki Naruto merasa sudah menyesal karena sudah sempat terharu dengan sikap manisnya pemuda raven tadi, namun dengan bodohnya pemuda itu malah menghancurkan rasa harunya. Cih.

"Khe, terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau terus memaksaku, gugurkan saja janin itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bercerai dengan istriku" Seru Sasuke keukeuh pada pendiriannya, lalu setelahnya ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

"Cih, dasar keras kepala" Umpatnya, menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Namun ia ingat perkataan sang Dokter kemarin, untuk tidak terlalu banyak pikiran jika tidak ingin bayi-nya gugur. "Hahh, aku harus tenang. Maafkan Ayahmu ya, sayang" Bisiknya mengelus lembut perut datarnya, mencoba menenangkan sang janin yang mungkin saja terguncang oleh pikirannya barusan.

"Kurasa dia gila" Gumam Sasuke yang mengintip dari kejauhan untuk melihat tingkah pemuda blonde yang tengah berbicara sendiri dengan mengelus-elus perutnya. "Khe" Dengusnya, berlalu mencari sang istri dan mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja pemuda blonde katakan tadi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan atas apa yang pemuda itu katakan mengenai istrinya. Apa tadi? Sakura tipe wanita pengkhianat? Pengkhianat apanya? Selama ini wanita itu selalu menjadi istri kesayangannya, dan sebelum ia menjadikan wanita itu sebagai istrinya. Mereka berdua berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun. Sudah cukup bukan untuknya mengenal luar dan dalam wanita itu? Lalu dengan seenaknya pemuda blonde itu mengatakan jika Sakura telah mengkhianatinya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mengenal istrinya, khe dasar bodoh.

Langkah kakinya mempercepat disaat melihat sang istri berada didekat sebuah pohon samping toko Gulali, namun langkahnya melambat seiring pandangannya melihat pemandangan yang mampu membuat hatinya sakit. Didepan sana Sakura, istri yang selama hampir delapan tahun menjadi pendampingnya baik ketika berpacaran sampai sekarang memiliki seorang anak. Tapi kenapa wanita itu terlihat begitu mesra dengan pria lain?

"Sakura" Panggilnya membuat kedua manusia yang tengah bersenda gurau terperenjat kaget, dan menatap panik dirinya.

"A-ah S-sasuke-kun. S-sejak kap-ah sudah selesai berbincangnya dengan Naruto-san?" Gugup. Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Apa sebelumnya aku mengenal pria ini, Sakura?" Tutur Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang istri kepadanya. Manik Onyxnya menatap tajam pria berambut hitam klimis yang tengah tersenyum palsu kepadanya.

"Ah perkenalkan saya Sai teman istrimu" Ujar Sai memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri.

"Teman? Aku tidak pernah ingat kau memiliki teman bernama Sai, sayang" Sahut Sasuke melirik dingin wanita disampingnya yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"S-sasuke dia.."

"Toucan~" Teriak Sarada menarik-narik celana panjangnya, hampir saja Sasuke melupakan kehadiran putri kecilnya.

"Ah Sara-chan maaf Tousan tidak melihatmu" Ujarnya, menggendong penuh sayang tubuh mungil sang anak. Perhatian Sasuke yang kini teralihkan, membuat Sakura diam-diam bernafas lega seraya menatap tajam pemuda berambut klimis yang menatapnya santai.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya harus permisi. Masih ada yang harus saya lakukan, anda janganlah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai kami. Kami disini tidak sengaja bertemu dan aku hanya berniat menemaninya seraya menunggumu yang tengah menemui teman lama" Jelas Sai, masih mempertahankan senyum palsu kebanggaannya.

"Hn, maaf sudah berlaku kasar" Ujar Sasuke tulus, tidak habis piker ia sudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengenai Sakura telah berkhianat padanya.

"Ya tenang saja" Sahut Sai, mengangguk pelan, "Nah, Sasuke, Sakura saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Sara-chan" Lanjutnya, mengecup penuh sayang pipi gadis kecil yang tengah berada didalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Ah ya, terima kasih sudah menemani kami tadi. Maaf merepotkanmu" Ucap Sakura tulus, yang ditanggapi acungan ibu jari dari pemuda klimis itu.

"Jaa sekali lagi maaf sudah membuatmu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai istrimu" Setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan keluarga kecil Uchiha yang saat ini menatap punggung tegapnya.

"S-sasuke-"

"Ya aku mengerti Sakura. Maaf sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu" Potong Sasuke, tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup penuh sayang wanita dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti" Sakura membalas senyuman tersebut, membuat Sarada yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya, terlonjak girang.

"Kaacan dan Toucan jangan malahan lagi ya?" Ujarnya, mengecup masing-masing pipi kedua manusia disampingnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar kok, sayang" Elak Sakura yang disetujui Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Toucan menatap Kaacan malah? Matanya melotot takut" Terang Sarada, membuat kedua manusia disampingnya menggeleng gemas. Betapa bahagianya memiliki seorang putri yang begitu pintar dalam membaca situasi padahal umurnya masih terbilang amat muda.

"Iya Tousan minta maaf. Sara-chan takut ya? Maaf ya" Aku Sasuke yang diangguki oleh sang anak.

"Um! Sala-chan cudah maapkan Toucan kok" Terang Sarada, yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan dikedua pipinya oleh sang Ayah.

Banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan keluarga bahagia, tidak sedikit membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tersenyum iri. Begitu pun dengan pemuda satu ini. Manik Shappirenya menata terluka kearah sekumpulan keluarga bahagia itu, ia pun ingin jika anak dalam kandungan ini tumbuh bahagia seperti gadis kecil itu. Apa mungkin Sasuke percaya dengan ucapannya? Bahkan seharusnya Sasuke sadar jika Sarada bukan anak kandungnya, melainkan anak dari pemuda klimis tadi.

"Naruto-sama" Panggil sebuah suara menyadarkan Naruto untuk berhenti membuat hatinya terluka dengan melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Kakashi, bagaimana membuktikan bahwa wanita itu tidak pantas untuknya? Bukankah dengan Sasuke berada disisiku itu akan membuat perasaannya senang?" Tutur Naruto, menatap penuh kesal pada Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Bersabarlah Naruto-sama, saya sudah menyusun rencana agar kebusukkan wanita itu segera diketahui" Ujar Kakashi mencoba menenangkan perasaan Namikaze muda didepannya, "Nah, Naruto-sama lebih baik kita kembali kerumah. Minato-san dan Kushina-san akan mengunjungi anda sebentar lagi" Sambungnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya kaget.

"Apa Baruto juga ikut?" Tanyanya, antusias ketika melihat sebuah anggukkan dari kepala perak tersebut. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku benar-benar merindukan jagoanku" Naruto tersenyum senang membayangkan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan bertemu putra sulungnya. Kakashi tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum disaat melihat kegembiraan terukir diwajah tampan sang Namikaze.

"Mari, Naruto-sama" Sambutnya, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memasuki mobil.  
.

.

.

.  
"Tousan!" Pekik seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun berperawakan mirip dengannya.

"Baruto jagoan Tousan" Seru Naruto memeluk erat tubuh putra semata wayangnya, yang amat ia rindukan.

"Naruto bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Minato dari arah pintu dapur, segelas kopi panas berada ditangan kanannya.

Naruto yang tengah melepas rindu dengan putra kesayangannya yang kini sudah 'kembali' sama seperti Baruto yang ia kenal, langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang bocah dan berbalik menghadap sang Ayah yang sudah mendudukkan bokongnya disofa tunggal.

"Aku baik Tousan, bagaimana dengan Tousan sendiri?" Tanya balik Naruto berjalan menghampiri Minato dengan sebelah tangannya menarik Baruto untuk mengikutinya duduk disofa.

"Ukh! Tousan jangan seret-seret aku begini dong" Gerutu Baruto, sebal namun ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah sang Ayah.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, Tousan sangat kangen kamu, Baruto. Lama tidak bertemu kan?" Seru sang Ayah mengecup gemas pipi chubby bocah disampingnya. Tingkah Naruto ini membuat Kushina-yang muncul dari anak tangga- dan Minato menatapnya bingung. Tumben sekali Naruto bersikap begitu memanjakan Baruto? Seingatnya pemuda itu tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, dan Naruto lebih suka menjaili Baruto daripada memanjanya. Apa tidak bertemu selama hampir satu bulan, membuatnya bersikap begini?

"Naruto? Apa mual-mualmu masih terasa?" Tanya Kushina, yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan serta cengiran lebar dari putra kesayangannya, Naruto. "Syukurlah kalau begitu" Desahnya lega.

"Um! Kaasan sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Kulihat Kaasan sedikit kurus dari kemarin? Apa ini gara-gara Baruto yang begitu nakal?" Tuding Naruto membuat bocah disampingnya mendelik tidak suka pada sang Ayah, yang seenaknya saja menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kurusnya sang Nenek.

"Apa sih Tousan selalu saja aku yang dijadikan tersangkanya" Gerutu Baruto, tidak terima.

"Uwoo! Kau kan memang pembawa onar, Baruto! Pasti kau sering menyusahkan Jiisan dan Obaasan kan? Tousan kan sudah memberitahu untuk menuruti semua perintah mereka, kasihan kan Jiisan dan baasan yang jadi terpikiran yang akhirnya mengurangi nafsu makannya" Omel Naruto, menjewer telinga kanan bocah blonde dan tidak memperdulikan ringisan sang anak.

"Naruto sudah, ini bukan karena Baruto kok" Ujar Kushina menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya memelas.

"Tapi Kaasan, Baruto sudah-"

"Kaasanmu sudah seminggu sakit karena flu, dan juga memikirkan kesehatanmu kemarin. Baruto cukup baik kok selama dia bersama kami" Jelas Minato, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah panik Naruto.

"E-eh? Kaasan sakit? Apa sudah diperiksakan kedokter?"

"Tenang saja Kaasan sudah se-"

"Hah! Lihatlah, Tousan! Ini semua karena Tousan yang membuat Baasan kepikiran dan akhirnya sakit, bukan karena ulahku" Seru Baruto menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu beranjak menghindari amukan sang Ayah.

"Hei tidak sopan kau bocah! Kemari kau biarkan Tousan menjitak kepala durenmu" Cercah Naruto tidak terima, sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

Baruto berlari kebelakang tubuh sang Nenek, "Sadarlah Tousan juga berambut duren, malah lebih mirip Tousan hahahaha" Tawa sang bocah, semakin membuat Naruto geram. Pemuda itu pun lantas berlari kencang, dan meraih ujung jaket sang anak.

"Kena kau!" Seringai Naruto, memegang erat pergelangan tangan bocah didekapannya.

"Arghhhh! Tousan apa-apaan sih! Lepas!" Seru Baruto memberontak, yang tentu saja tidak bisa membuat Naruto melepaskannya.

"Kekeke nah rasakan ini" Dengan itu Naruto pun meng-klitiki pinggang putra sulungnya gemas, "Hahaha rasakan hukuman dari Tousan, bocah"

"H-hahaha a-a-adu-du-duh hahahaha g-geli Tousan hmpphh hahaha" Tawa Baruto mencoba mengenyahkan kedua lengan sang Ayah yang terus mengklitiki pinggangnya, "O-oke hmphh hahahaha aduh a-aku minta hahah maaf, Tousan" Teriaknya, menyerah yang langsung disambut pelukan sang Ayah.

"Awas ya lain kali meledeki Tousan" Seru Naruto memeluk penuh sayang tubuh mungil bocah didekapannya.

Terlihat Baruto manyun mendengar ucapan sang Ayah, "Gahh! Tousan seperti anak kecil" Gumamnya, namun langsung mengecup pipi bergaris pemuda yang mendekapannya, "Tousan jangan sakit lagi ya? Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika Kakashi-jiisan bilang Tousan muntah-muntah dan gak makan" Lirihnya, dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto langsung tertegun mendengar perkataan dari sepasang bibir putra satu-satunya itu, sedangkan Minato, Kushina serta beberapa pelayan lainnya yang mendengar tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum haru melihat betapa romantis-nya pasangan Ayah dan anak ini.

"Iya, Tousan akan jaga kesehatan. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir?" Sahut Naruto mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baruto, "Nah, apa kau sudah makan?" Lanjutnya bertanya yang dibalas gelengan pelan dari sang anak.

"Belum. Kenapa? Apa Tousan akan memasakkannya untukku?" Balasnya, dengan kedua mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Huh? Tidak juga, Ayame-nee akan memasakkannya untuk kita. Tousan sedang malas-"

"Hahh, padahal aku sudah merindukan masakan Tousan. Ya sudahlah" Desah Baruto memotong ucapan Naruto, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar sang Ayah.

"H-hei, kenapa kau jadi pundung begitu?" Seru Naruto mendengus geli melihat wajah ngambek bocah blonde itu.

"Aku gak marah tuh"

"Tapi wajahmu-"

"Naruto" Panggil Kushina menghentikan sang putranya yang akan mengejar Baruto. "Sudahlah, jangan dikejar. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu" Tutur Kushina terus terang, mengundang tatapan bingung pemuda Namikaze.

"Apa yang ingin Kaasan dan Tousan bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto, menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa panjang.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Kabuto-san, kalau kau sebenarnya... Hamil?" Tanya Minato, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"E-eh?" Kagetnya, bingung harus memulai semuanya dari mana. "T-tousan i-ini tidak seperti yang Tousan pikirkan" Bisiknya, mulai dihantui pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai tindakan yang akan dilakukan kedua orangtuanya kepada dirinya.

"Kami sudah mengetahui kebenaranya kok sayang, sejujurnya kami merasa senang sekaligus tidak percaya ketika berita itu sampai ditelinga kami. Awalnya kami memang sempat merasa murka, hanya saja ketika kami meminta penjelasan dari Kakashi-" Naruto langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah pria berambut perak, ketika salah satu orang yang dipercayanya untuk menjaga rahasia tersebut, disebut-sebut. Sedangkan Kakashi dalam hati hanya mampu berdo'a semoga ia bisa terbebas dari amukan sang blonde ketika pembicaraan ini telah selesai. "-dan kami cukup merasa prihatin dengan apa yang tengah menimpamu" Ujar Minato, tersenyum sedih.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membesarkan janin itu? Bagaimana pun juga pria itu sudah berkeluarga, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan keutuhan keluarga it-"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Sanggah Naruto ketus, "Aku memang berniat untuk menghancurkan keluarga itu, sama halnya dengan pria itu yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Tapi tanpa aku bertindak pun, keluarga itu sudah hancur sejak lama. So? Disini aku hanya ingin menyadarkan dan merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku" Terangnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

Minata dan Kushina saling bertatapan, lalu mereka pun menghela nafas. Mereka pribadi tidak bisa mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, menurutnya, itu merupakan suatu hal yang wajar dan masih belum sebanding dengan apa yang sudah pria Uchiha itu lakukan kepada putra mereka. Sejujurnya baik Kushina maupun Minato pun sama kesalnya pada pria tersebut, dan maka dari itu mereka tidak berniat untuk mencegahnya. Jika dengan ini bisa membuat kehidupan putra mereka bahagia, apapun itu. Kushina dan Minato akan mendukung dan merestuinya.

"Baiklah, Tousan dan Kaasan tidak bermaksud untuk mencegahmu. Kami disini hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi apa yang akan kau lakukan, sayang" Tutur Minato diiringi tatapan penuh kasih darinya, sedangkan Naruto menatapnya kaget. "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, dan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, kami merestuinya" Sambungnya, seraya menyesap coffe yang dibawanya dan mulai mendingin.

"T-tousan? K-kaasan?" Gumam sang blonde tidak percaya, "A-arigatou" Lanjutnya berbisik, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Astaga ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia jadi cenggeng begini? Runtuknya disaat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Walau sempat tertegun, namun Kushina langsung tersenyum. "Aduh~ sudah lama sekali Kaasan tidak melihat Naru-chan nangis~" Teriaknya, berlari lalu memeluk tubuh tegap sang pemuda. "Lihatlah, Minato anak kita sudah sebesar ini ya?" Sambungnya, mengundang tawa renyah dari sang suami dan tatapan sebal dari sang anak.

"Gahh! Apa-apaan sih Kaasan! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu" Gerutu Naruto, memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hahaha, memangnya kenapa? Kaasan kan hanya sedang merindukan 'Naru-chan' ku yang dulu, memang salah ya?" Sahut Kushina, mengecup gemas pipi chubby bergaris itu.

"Tapi kan tidak dengan- Kaasan~ berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" Omel Naruto, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan sang ibu yang menarik-narik pipi chubbynya.

"Hm~ iya ya sayang? Rasanya baru kemarin kita bermain dan merawat bayi kita, dan sekarang sudah sebesar ini?" Ujar Minato diiringi tawa renyah.

"Huh!" Dengus Naruto namun setelahnya ia ikut tertawa bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih indah ketika kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan bersama orang yang disayangi.

"Apa menertawakan Tousan begitu lucu ya?" Sebuah suara yang tidak asing sukses menghentikan tawa mereka, secara bersamaan mereka pun menatap keasal suara.

"Hhaha, benar lho Tousanmu lucu sekali sewaktu kecil, dan ia sama lucu dan menggemaskannya sepertimu" Terang Kushina, "Ayo kesini sayang" Ajaknya, meminta Baruto bergabung dengannya.

"Hm~, benarkah?" Tanya Baruto antusias, lalu menatap sang Ayah yang menggidikkan bahunya. "Huh, tapi pasti lebih imut aku, iya kan?" Katanya narsis, membuat Naruto dengan gemas menarik tangan mungilnya ketika Baruto sudah berada didekatnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya, kau lebih manis dan imut dari Tousan kok" Jujur Naruto, mengecup sayang pipi chubby putra sulungnya. Kushina mengangguk pelan diikuti senyuman lembut dari Minato.

"Kalian berdua anak dan cucu kami yang lucu dan imut" Terang Minato, membuat Naruto dan Baruto tertawa senang mendengarnya.  
.

.

.

.  
_TBC_

Yeyyy!  
Horassssss!  
akhirnya chap 2 bisa update juga *sujud syukur/lebay

nyahaha chap kemarin pendek ya minna? Kok tumben gak ada yang komen? *digeplak  
hehehe oke deh aku mau ngasih tau aja, buat ff yang 'EVERYTHING I DO' belum bisa update sekarang2..  
soalnya aku lagi fokus ke acara OP2 ini..  
hehe ngejar deadline nih *nyengir watados*  
maksudku gantian gitu minna, aturan kalau bulan kemarin gak sakit, mungkin ff buat acara OP2 ini sudah selesai, hanya saja ternyata aku sakit dan aku berusaha dibulan ini aku fokus untuk acara OP2 ini..  
mohon maaf buat kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan ff itu..  
tapi tenang aja kok, mungkin minggu atau selasa ff itu akan update..  
jadi dimohon pengertiannya ya *bungkuk2  
Oke!  
buat yang udah riview maaf aku gak bisa balas satu2, err-habis ternyata banyak juga yang meriview ff ini hiks terharu sekali aku *elap ingus/plak  
nah, mungkin di aku akan sedikit membalas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan kalian dan tentunya berkaitan satu sama lainnya..

1) 'Apa hubungan Sakura dan Naruto? Kenapa sarada nangis?' : hoho, jawabannya tentu sudah ada dichap ini bukan~? dan TARAAA~ kalian tinggal memikirkan saja apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya *gak ngasih jawaban/dilempar kekandang manda*

2) 'Anaknya SasuNaru Menma aja' : Uwoooo *teriak heboh/mingkem* ekhem! ne~ kalau kalian sudah tau persyaratannya, pasti kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi anak mereka nyahehehe

Wokeh!  
cuma itu yang aku bisa balas, habis rata2 kalian mereview pertanyaan seperti itu *cuek/dilempar  
oke deh terima kasih buat:  
\- Riena Okazaki  
\- uzumakinamikazehaki

\- Ryuusuke583  
\- Miszshanty05  
\- julihrc  
\- .1  
\- d34thr1v3r  
\- zadita uchiha  
\- hanazawa kay  
\- .12576  
\- Akasuna no Akemi  
\- Reika Chitanda  
\- gici love sasunaru  
\- Hikari No OniHime  
\- Cie  
\- guest  
\- Shima  
\- guest  
\- jewELF  
\- ray  
\- versetta  
\- Boonchery  
\- Aqua marine  
\- Fuji yama  
\- Kitty caem  
\- Guest  
\- altaOsapphire  
\- Boro  
\- Oshim  
\- Creamfon  
\- Merauke  
\- Rus  
\- Cherry yunpa  
\- Pou  
\- Loro  
\- Ruhysuke  
\- Guest  
\- Dewi15

Minna!  
aku boleh minta bantuan tidak?

TOLONG DIJAWAB! *maksa/ditendang

\- Menurut pandangan kalian apa SasuNaru disini sudah PANTAS disebut sebagai ANTAGONIS?

\- Lalu, jika 'sudah' siapa diantara SasuNaru (ingat HANYA SasuNaru) siapa yang paling mendominasi sebagai ANTAGONIS?

Mohon kiranya kalian memberikanku jawaban, karena ini menentukan 'berhasil' atau tidaknya aku dalam memenuhi persyaratan acara tersebut..  
oke deh, hanya itu..  
terima kasih..  
sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya.. ^O^)/ jaa~

Riview please?


	3. Chapter 3

_Watashi O Aishite _  
Chapter 3  
Pairing : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/NaruHina  
Genre : Romance/Drama/Family  
Rate : M: Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, Typo's dimana2, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur kecepatan, dll..  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

.  
n/a: ukh, aku minta maaf buat chap kemarin.. aku sadar kok BANYAK banget typo'snya QwQ *pundung aku udah ceroboh banget tuh..  
maaf ya minna. semoga kali ini lebih baik dari kemrin..  
.

.

.

.  
_ Watashi O Aishite _  
/ Cintailah Aku /  
.

.

.

.  
/ No Like? /  
/ No Reading /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
BRAK

"Tidak bisa! Dan aku tidak mau melakukannya! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan mereka jika aku melakukan itu, hn? Jangan bodoh, cih" Decih pemuda Uchiha, menggebrak meja kafe didepannya. Tidak ia perdulikan tatapan kaget dari puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah 'kenapa' pemuda itu harus datang ketempatnya bekerja dan seenak jidatnya menyeret ia yang sedang melayani customer di kasir untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah kafe dan memintanya untuk menceraikan istri dan meninggalkan putri tunggalnya begitu saja. Sasuke tidak terima!

"Apa? Tapi aku sarankan kau untuk menceraikannya secepat mungkin, kalau tidak kau akan menyesalinya, Sasuke" Ujar Naruto, mencoba bersabar. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendatangi dan mengatakan pada bungsu Uchiha untuk segera menceraikan Sakura, dan mulai tinggal bersama dengannya untuk mengurus bayinya ini. Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan berbicara, setelahnya Naruto terus berusaha berbicara dengannya untuk mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, namun sepertinya pemuda ayam satu ini sangat keras kepala. Sampai pusing sendiri Naruto memikirkannya. Sebenarnya ada Kakashi juga Shikamaru yang siap membantu Naruto agar Sasuke bisa cepat mengetahui kebenaran dari ucapannya, hanya saja ia selalu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri agar Sasuke tidak merasa dipaksa.

Sasuke mengusap wajah kasar, manik sekelam malamnya menatap kesal pemuda blonde. "Untuk apa aku menceraikan Sakura tanpa alasan yang kuat, hn? Cukup Naruto-san! Aku tahu dan menyadari kesalahan yang aku perbuat, tapi bukan berarti kau berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke geram ketika Naruto akan kembali bersuara.

Grett

Naruto mencengkram erat garpu ditangannya, ingin rasanya ia melemparkan benda ditangannya ini dan menyarangkannya tepat mengenai kedua mata hitam itu. Tapi tidak, bagaimana pun juga ia membutuhkan kedua mata menyebalkan itu untuk bisa membantunya merawat bayi mereka.

"Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini" Desisnya, menatap geram Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan hubungan rumah tanggamu, kalau kau tidak mau juga merawat bayi ini" Tambah Naruto, menendang keras kaki Sasuke lewat kolong meja. Sasuke meringis pelan lalu matanya menatap sinis sang blonde.

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti wanita ya? Hanya karena itu kau kesusahan merawat bayi itu? Kau lelaki bukan? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa merawat anak sendirian, ah tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab kok. Hanya saja aku akan mendatangimu ketika aku sudah berumur 50 tahun" Sinis Sasuke, seraya berlalu meninggalkan sang CEO Rasengan begitu saja.

"K-kau.. KAU JANGAN BODOH SASUKEEEEE" Teriak Naruto emosi, membalikkan meja didepannya.

BRAKK

PRANGG

Nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat, manik Shappirenya menatap nyalang ke bawah lantai. Orang-orang disekitarnya hanya mampu menatap nanar sang meja yang menjadi amukan sang blonde. Para pelayan disana tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian itu, toh mereka berpikir kafe ini miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme" Desis Naruto sangat pelan, semakin menatap nyalang kebawah kakinya. Namun ia seolah tersadar matanya melirik perutnya yang masih datar itu, dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Maafkan Tousanmu ya? Tenang saja, Kaasan akan membuat Tousanmu segera meninggalkan si permen karet, dan membawanya kerumah" Naruto tersenyum tipis yang tidak lama membentuk seringaian mengerikan, orang-orang disekitarnya bisa merasakan hawa kebencian yang menguar dengan pekat dari tubuhnya. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang langsung membayar makanannya, dan berlalu pergi, sekalipun makanannya baru datang. Energi negatif yang dibawakan Naruto terlalu mengerikan bagi mereka.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Sa-ku-ra" Imbuhnya, yakin. Tanpa perduli orang-orang yang masih menatapnya takut, dan memperbaiki keadaan meja, Naruto segera berlalu meninggalkan kafe tersebut menuju mobilnya berada, sempat ia berhenti membuka pintu mobil, lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian bermain dikedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Ini yang kau mau kan, Sasuke? Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya" Katanya ceria, memasuki mobil. "Sakura i'm coming" Dengan itu Naruto langsung menancap gas melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman sang Uchiha. Ia tahu pemuda pantat ayam itu tidak mungkin langsung pulang begitu ia 'culik', pemuda itu ia yakin kembali ke tempat pekerjaannya. Dalam hati Naruto berharap Sakura tidak kemana-mana dan berdiam diri disana. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu setelah mengetahui perihal kelakuan suami tercintanya.

"Hm~ ini rumahnya" Gumamnya, memperhatikan bangunan sederhana nan nyaman didepannya. Naruto pun langsung melepaskan Shaffety-beltnya, dan melangkahkan kaki jenjang memasuki pekarangan tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pelan Naruto lakukan, dengan sabar ia menunggu, yang tidak lama sesosok wanita yang ia nantikan akhirnya muncul. Dalam hati ingin sekali ia menjambak wanita itu untuk meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san" Sapa Naruto membungkuk sopan, sedangkan Sakura yang sempat terkaget pun perlahan membalas membungkuk.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan masuk. Maaf dirumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke masih ditempat kerja" Jelas Sakura salah tingkah, ia pun mempersilahkan sang pemuda duduk dan berlalu untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Mengenai Sasuke saya sudah tahu kok" Jawab Naruto menatap benci punggung wanita yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur. Sebuah seringai kembali terukir dibibirnya, berdiri dari duduk, Naruto berjalan ke tempat sang gadis berada. Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh wanita tersebut dari belakang. Bisa Naruto rasakan tubuh Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"N-naruto-san?" Kagetnya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda dibelakangnya, yang diacuhkan Naruto dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara leher jenjangnya. "A-apa yang anda lakukan? L-lepas, Naruto-san" Gumam Sakura, panik saat sebuah benda panjang dan hangat menyapu leher jenjangnya. "N-naruto-san! H-hentikan"

BRAKK

Suara debaman keras terdengar, begitu tubuh tegap sang pemuda menabrak lemari dibelakangnya. Seringaian sinis segera ia ukir begitu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari gadis pink itu. Terlihat tubuh mungil Sakura bergetar, manik Emeraldnya menatap takut dan nanar disaat bersamaan begitu melihat Naruto terjatuh akibat dorongan kuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, geram. Naruto hanya menatap sinis dirinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Lho? Bukankah itu yang kau sukai? Melakukan 'ini' 'itu' dengan semua pria?" Jawab Naruto kalem, lalu pura-pura terkaget. "Ah-maaf. Maksudku bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan ini dengan pria ditaman beberapa waktu lalu? Siapa namanya? Sai? Betul?" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Namikaze-san" Desis Sakura, marah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu tahu menganai Sai?

"Saya sudah menjaga mulut saya, Nona. Hanya saja apa anda tidak berpikir bahwa anda sudah cukup lama menyakiti 'sahabat' saya?" Naruto mendengus jijik, sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu yang terkena debu. "Apa Sasuke belum cukup memuaskan nafsu lahir dan batinmu, sehingga membuatmu mengkhianatinya? Atau-" Seringai sinis Naruto torehkan secara terang-terangan didepan wajah Sakura yang sudah memucat. "-sejak awal kau memang sudah mengkhianatinya?" Manik Emerald sang gadis terbelalak syok, tidak mengira ada yang sudah mengetahui sejauh itu perihal hubungan gelapnya.

"Apa maumu, Namikaze -san?" Tanya Sakura, memutuskan berdamai. Jika suaminya sampai dengar bisa gawat.

"Ceraikan Sasuke" Jawab Naruto cepat, lalu mendengus jijik. "Ceraikan ia dan biarkan ia hidup denganku" Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan halis tidak mengerti, "Hidup denganmu? Seperti ia mau saja" Katanya, menggeleng pelan.

"Jelas Sasuke harus mau" Karena ada bayi kami yang lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya. "Daripada ia harus hidup ditengah kebohonganmu, bukankah lebih baik Sasuke hidup denganku, nona Shimura?" Sebutnya, semakin membuat Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"K-kau.. Keluar dari rumahku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapanmu, Namikaze-san!" Teriaknya, emosi. Sial! Dari mana pemuda ini mengetahui marga kekasih gelapnya? Pemuda Namikaze ini berbahaya, ia harus segera menyingkirkan dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Shimura Sakura. Seharusnya itu margamu kan? Bukan Uchiha Sakura. Hahh, aku heran ya di dunia ini masih saja ada manusia picik sepertimu-" Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang gadis, dengan santai Naruto terus berbicara. "-siapa yang menghamili, siapa juga yang bertanggung jawab. Hei, sadar tidak perbuatanmu itu banyak menyakiti hati orang lain? Selain suamimu tentu saja kau pun menyakiti perasaan Sai juga istrinya" Naruto tersenyum mencemooh, ketika melihat tatapan geram Sakura yang seolah ingin melemparinya dengan pisau.

"Kau! Aku bilang pergi dari sini" Seru Sakura, melemparkan pisau yang untung saja Naruto dapat menghindari serangan mendadak tersebut. Terlihat aliran darah keluar dari bekas goresan yang mengenai pipi bergarisnya. Suara gemelutuk gigi terdengar disaat sang empunya pipi menyadari bahwa wajah tampannya terluka oleh gadis kurang ajar didepannya. Dengan emosi pemuda Namikaze berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan.

BRAKK

"Kyaa ugh"

"Kaacan!" Sebuah teriakan anak perempuan terdengar menggema mengisi ruangan sempit itu, terlihat manik onyxnya menatap syok dengan keadaan sang ibu yang dihimpit oleh tubuh pemuda blonde. "Jangan sakiti kaacan, Sala!" Jeritnya, marah. Kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul kaki panjang Naruto, yang acuh dan terus saja mencekik leher putih wanita pink didepannya. "Kaacan! Hiks jangan sakiti kaacan sala, Jiisan hiks" Mohonnya, mulai terisak ketakutan disaat sang ibu terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"S-sara-chan ugh.." Gumam Sakura, memukul-mukul lemas lengan kekar yang melingkari leher mulusnya.

"Kau tahu berapa biaya perawatan yang aku keluarkan tiap bulannya hanya untuk wajahku, hn? Bahkan menjual dirimu saja tidak cukup! Dan kau berani-beraninya melukai wajah indahku, dasar wanita murahan!" Bentak Naruto murka, melepas kasar cekikkannya. Manik Shappire melirik bocah perempuan yang tengah memeluk lembut sang ibu yang terlihat sibuk mengisi paru-paru oksigennya. "Kalian berdua!" Panggilnya, membuat kedua anak dan ibu itu menatapnya takut. "Enyalah dari kehidupan Sasuke. Dia tidak membutuhkan wanita dan anak yang bukan miliknya" Imbuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sarada dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hei kau anak kecil, Tousanmu yang sebenarnya bukan Tousanmu yang selama ini tinggal dan merawatmu, melainkan-"

"Hentikan Namikaze-san!" Jerit Sakura, menggeleng kuat seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang anak. Yang nampak kebingungan, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang pria.

"Kaacan?" Gumam Sarada, menatap nanar sang ibu yang terlihat begitu terguncang.

"Sarada sayang" Panggil Naruto, mengacuhkan Sakura yang nampak ketakutan. Ini lah akibatnya sudah berani melukai wajah dan hati seorang Namikaze, gadis murahan. "Jiisan yang bertemu denganmu ditaman beberapa waktu lalu lah Tousanmu yang sebenarnya" Jelas Naruto, mengakhiri ucapannya diiringi sebuah seringaian bermain dibibirnya.

"A-apa? Tapi yang melawat sala selama ini kan Toucan" Elak Sarada, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, memang yang merawatmu adalah Tousan-Sasuke. Tapi-"

"Cukup, Namikaze-san! Cukup! Saya mohon dengan hormat, tidak sepatutnya anda mengotori pikiran polos anak saya dengan ucapan bualanmu itu!" Geram Sakura, menatap nyalang Naruto. "Sara-chan kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan pedulikan Jiisan ini" Titahnya, yang diiringi angguk mengerti sang anak. Dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto, gadis mungil akhirnya berlari kembali menuju kamarnya berada.

"Bualan? Jangan kau harap aku tidak memiliki bukti mutlak untukmu, Nona" Sinis Naruto, memainkan garpu ditangannya. "Kau tahu bukan, aku bisa dengan mudah menggali informasi apapun dengan cepat tanpa harus bertanya kepada si pemilik info? So? Aku tidak akan mungkin berbohong padamu kan kalau aku memiliki bukti yang bisa menghancurkan keluargamu" Ujarnya, berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terduduk lemas diatas lantai. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Shimura-san. Kejadian ini jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahuinya, jika tidak ingin aku lenyapkan kau juga anakmu, mengerti?" Setelah memberikan peringatan seperti itu, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kediaman tersebut. Sempat ia melirikkan ekor matanya pada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, sebuah dengusan lolos begitu tahu bahwa bocah itu mengintip dari balik pintu. "Tidak ibu juga anak. Sama-sama menyusahkan dan menyebalkan" Umpatnya, menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Walau begitu ia sedikit puas sudah berhasil melukai gadis pink itu, meski tidak sampai meninggalkan memar. Dengan membuat Sakura kehilangan bernafas hampir lima belas menit sudah cukup bukan? hahaha

Sepeninggalnya pemuda Namikaze, Sakura dengan lemas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kursi makan didekatnya. Nafasnya masih terasa terengah-engah akibat cekikkan tadi. Meski tidak menekan kuat lehernya, tetap saja lehernya terasa kebas karena ditahan dan membuatnya hampir mati kehilangan oksigen.

"Pemuda itu berbahaya dari penampilannya, aku harus berhati-hati jangan sampai ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke" Bisiknya panik, menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

"Kaacan?" Panggil Sarada mendekati sang ibu yang nampak kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak-"

"Memang benal ya apa yang dikatakan Jiisan tadi, kalau aku.."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah jelaskan Tousanmu itu, Tousan kita?" Potong Sakura, berbohong. "Sudah kau jangan perdulikan ucapan pria gila tadi, Kaasan tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Tousanmu. Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk kamar dan belajar, oke?" Setelah mengecup kening sang anak, Sakura segera bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Menghindari pertanyaan lain yang mungkin saja akan semakin membuatnya tertekan. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Gumamnya, panik.  
.

.

.  
BRAKK

Suara pintu terbuka kasar, membuat beberapa pelayan yang berada disana terkaget mendengarnya. Kedua halis mereka langsung bertaut bingung, ketika melihat wajah kusut sang Tuan muda.

"Dasar wanita kurang ajar! Gara-gara perbuatannya wajahku harus dibalut perban! Cih" Runtuk Naruto, berjalan cepat menuju anak tangga, juga mengabaikan segala sapaan yang dilontarkan para pelayannya. Saat ini moodnya sedang sangat buruk. Dan ia paling malas jika harus beramah tamah pada orang lain, disaat moodnya sedang buruk seperti ini.

"Naruto-san" Panggil Kakashi yang juga sama-sama diacuhkan oleh Naruto, tapi sepertinya pria bersurai perak itu tidak pantang menyerah. Terlihat dari caranya berjalan cepat, berusaha mencegah kepergian sang Tuan dan menanyakan mengenai pipi kanannya yang dibalut perban.

Grep

Cengkraman pada tangan kiri Naruto, berhasil membuat sang empunya tangan menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Manik Shappirenya menatap acuh sang ketua pelayan itu.

"Apa?" Ketusnya, menatap malas Kakashi yang sedang mengerlingkan mata.

"Kenapa dengan pipi anda, Naruto-san? Saya dengar anda baru saja pergi kerumah Uchiha?" Tanya Kakashi, mengeratkan cengkramannya disaat Naruto akan berlalu pergi tanpa penjelasan.

"Ck, kau memata-mataiku?" Desis Naruto, marah. "Sudah aku katakan jangan perdulikan aku, Kakashi! Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri" Sambungnya, menghentakkan tangannya dan langsung berlalu menaiki anak tangga, begitu ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Narut-"

"Tousan!" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun berjalan menuruni anak tangga, sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Baruto? Ada apa? Jangan berlari jika sedang berada ditangga, bocah!" Omel Naruto begitu sang anak sudah berada didekatnya setelah berlari tergesa menghampirinya.

"Hehehe" Cengir Baruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf maaf, habis ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Tousan! Ayo kita ke kamar" Ajaknya, menarik tangan sang ayah untuk mengikutinya ke kamar miliknya yang berada tepat disamping sang ayah.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, namun hanya sebuah gelengan kuat sebagai jawabannya dari sang anak. Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Sesampainya dikamar Baruto, sang Ayah diminta duduk diatas tempat tidur, dengan Baruto ikut duduk disampingnya. Manik Shappire bulatnya menatap berbinar dirinya yang nampak bingung. Naruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya tinggi, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, ketika sang anak malah semakin menatapnya berbinar.

"Tousan!" Teriak Baruto membuat Naruto terperenjat kaget.

"A-apa sih? Jangan teriak didepan wajah Tousan, bocah!" Omel sang ayah, mencubit pipi sang anak sebal.

"A-aduh~ buh! Sakit Tousan!" Protes Baruto, menepis tangan sang ayah. "Tousan hehehe" Naruto menatap heran plus horror sendiri melihat kelakuan sang anak yang aneh dari biasanya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi cengengesan gak jelas" Ujar Naruto menyentuhkan punggung tangannya kekening sang anak yang langsung ditepis sang empunya kening, dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ish! Aku gak sakit, Tousan!" Gerutunya, manyun. "Tousan! Err-memang benar ya kalau Tousan.. Emm-hamil?" Bisiknya, melirik ragu sang Ayah yang nampak tertohok. "Tousan?" Panggil Baruto mulai mengguncangkan bahu Naruto.

"E-eh? K-kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Naruto, nampak malu ketika Baruto sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

"Err-sebenarnya Baasan yang bilang. Memang benar ya?" Tanya Baruto yang dijawab anggukkan ragu pemuda didepannya, sontak ia memeluk erat Naruto yang terkaget. Tidak mengira jika Baruto akan senang dengan berita ini. "Uwahhh~ aku senang akhirnya punya adik baru, ah iya apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" Harapnya, menatap berbinar perut sang ayah yang masih datar itu.

"Err-boleh" Jawab Naruto, tersenyum canggung. Masih belum menyangka jika Baruto menerima dirinya yang sebagai pria mengandung seorang bayi. "Baruto" Panggilnya, mengelus lembut rambut blonde sang anak yang tengah menciumi perut datarnya.

"Ya? Tousan kenapa? Kok nangis? Ah, apa aku terlalu menekan perut Tousan ya, makanya Tousan nangis? Baruto minta maaf" Sesal Baruto, membuat Naruto menyadari jika ia menangis terharu. "Tousan? Baruto minta maaf ya? Perutnya sakit ya?" Ujarnya, mengelus lembut perut Naruto.

"Tidak. Tousan tidak sakit kok" Sanggah Naruto, menangkup wajah putra sulungnya lembut. "Baruto, apa kamu tidak malu mempunyai Tousan yang seperti Tousan? Tousan lain tidak hamil, yang hamil itu seharusnya wanita bukan pria. Apa kamu tidak merasa jijik sama Tousan?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas kecupan lembut sang anak pada pipinya.

"Tidak" Baruto menggeleng yakin, " Untuk apa aku jijik dan malu punya Tousan sepertimu? Baruto malah senang dan bangga bisa memiliki Tousan hebat sepertimu" Baruto mengacungkan ibu jari didepan wajahnya, seraya tertawa lima jari. "Tousan sudah berjuang merawatku selama ini, dan sekarang Tousan pun memberikanku calon adik. Tousan aku mohon jangan digugurkan, ya? Baruto janji akan jadi kakak yang baik untuknya!" Janjinya, menatap penuh keyakinan wajah tegas sang ayah.

Naruto menatap terharu sang anak, dengan segera ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut. "Tousan tidak akan menggugurkannya, Baruto. Tousan akan merawat dan menjaganya, kamu mau kan bantu Tousan merawatnya?" Tanyanya, yang diangguki semangat sang anak.

"Um! Tousan tenang saja, aku akan dengan senang hati merawat dan menjaganya. Semoga saja dengan begini Himawari akan senang, karena dulu aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku.. A-aku hiks aku menyesali perbuatanku dulu, Tousan" Jelasnya, memeluk erat Naruto yang hanya bisa tertegun.

"Hima-chan pasti senang Baruto menyayanginya. Sudah ah, jangan menangis nanti baju Tousan basah" Canda Naruto, langsung dihadiahi pukulan kesal pada bahunya.

"Tousan nyebelin! Aku kan lagi curhat" Marahnya, membuang muka.

"Hooo kau sedang curhat ya? Tousan kira sedang mendongeng" Ledek sang ayah, tersenyum mengejek, semakin membuat Baruto kesal.

"Arghhh! Tousan baka! Aku gak mendongeng! Memangnya aku ibu-ibu yang suka mendongeng untuk anaknya? Sekalipun aku mau mendongeng, aku akan mendongeng untuk teman dan adikku! Bukan untuk om-om genit macam Tousan!" Jelasnya, segera berlari menjauhi Naruto yang akan mengamuk. Dengan jari kanan menarik kebawah sebelah matanya, lidahnya terjulur meledek sang Ayah. "Hahaha Tousan jangan marah! Tousan kan memang om-om genit, bwekk" Ledeknya, berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak marah dari dalam kamarnya.

"Shit! Dasar bocah tengil! Enak saja aku dikatai om-om genit. Awas kau, Baruto" Desisnya, marah. Namun tidak lama ia tertawa geli melihat wajah menghiburnya, Naruto merasa bersyukur memiliki Baruto. Karena anak itu masalah yang menjadi bahan pikirannya tadi menghilang begitu saja. "Terima kasih sayang, sudah hadir dikehidupan Tousan" Bisiknya, tersenyum tipis.

Ceklek

Ditutupnya pintu kamar Baruto, dan berniat memasuki kamarnya, jika saja pria bermasker itu tidak menahannya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Tanyanya, menguap lelah. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu kirinya pelan.

"Malam ini saya dan Shikamaru berniat pergi ke bar, apa kau mau ikut? Err-mungkin saja ingin mencari angin segar? Tenang saja kau tidak usah ikut minum, lagi pula itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan janinmu. Bagaimana? Sudah lama bukan kita tidak pergi bersama?" Jelas Kakashi, sedikitnya ia berharap Naruto ikut dengannya. Ya, mungkin saja Tuannya ini bisa sedikit rileks setelah hampir tiga minggu mengejar pemuda ayam, yang sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya.

"Emm~ bagaimana ya?" Gumam Naruto, tampak berpikir keras. Sepertinya keluar bersama mereka akan membuatnya berpikiran jernih kembali, dan mungkin saja mereka bisa membantunya untuk melenyapkan gadis pink itu. Naruto pun mengangguk seraya mengukirkan seringaian dibibirnya, yang nampak terlihat jelas dimata Kakashi. "Baiklah, jam 8 nanti kita pergi bersama" Sebutnya, menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu. Saya permisi dulu Naruto-san" Pamit Kakashi, dengan kedua belah halisnya bertaut bingung. Namun ia langsung bergidik tidak peduli, mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan si pria pantat ayam itu. Pikirnya, acuh.

"Hn, secepatnya aku akan segera melenyapkanmu gadis pink tidak tahu diri" Gumamnya, sinis berlalu memasuki kamar untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan berganti pakaian.  
.

.

.  
"Hai maaf menunggu lama" Teriak Shikamaru, berlari tergesa menghampiri kedua temannya. Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Kau lama sekali, apa tugas kantor begitu menumpuk?" Tanya Naruto setengah menggerutu, "Ayo cepat kita segera masuk ke dalam, terlalu lama disini lama-lama aku bisa menjadi patung" Lanjutnya, berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang saling tatap lalu secara bersamaan menggidikkan bahu acuh.

"Mungkin dia sudah lelah" Gumam Kakashi, menepuk bahu pemuda Nara yang hanya menguap lebar seraya menggumamkan.

"Mendokusei" Desah Shikamaru, mengikuti sang Namikaze yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk didekat meja Bartender. "Biasa ya" Katanya langsung memesan minuman, ketika salah satu pelayan langsung menghampirinya disaat ia baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya disamping sang pemuda blonde.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya, Shika? Kau tidak lupa bukan jika Naruto-san.."

"Tenang saja aku sudah mengundang Kiba dan Neji juga Asuma untuk datang" Terang Shikamaru, mengundang tatapan kaget dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku" Ujar Naruto, menatap sinis Shikamaru. "Jika ada mereka bagaimana aku berbicara?" Sambungnya, membuat Shikamaru dan Kakashi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Memang apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanya Kakashi diangguki Shikamaru yang mulai memakan kacang polong.

"Mengenai penyingkiran gadis pink pengganggu" Jawab Naruto cepat, "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya, kalian lihat perban ini-" Seraya menunjuk pipi kanannya geram, "-gadis pink itu yang sudah melukai wajahku!" Lanjutnya, menatap kesal kearah samping.

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk menceraikan Sasuke karena dia tidak pantas hidup dengan Sasuke yang berhati polos" Terang Naruto, sontak membuat kedua temannya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Anda terlalu frontal, Naruto-san" Imbuh Kakashi, menghela nafas seraya menegak Wine yang baru saja datang, "Seharusnya anda tidak mengatakan hal itu"

"Kenapa begitu? Memang benar kan jika Sasuke itu berhati polos, saking polosnya dia sampai tidak bisa mengetahui berbuatan busuk istrinya sendiri!" Cercah Naruto, "Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke itu terlalu bodoh! Khe, dasar baka teme"

"Yo! Err-ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang begitu?" Tanya Kiba, canggung.

"Atau kami salah tempat?" Lanjut Neji, menatap ketiga pria yang tengah menatapnya bosan. "Hei, jangan diamkan kami seperti ini" Lanjutnya, mulai mendudukkan diri disebelah Kakashi.

"Hm~ ramai seperti biasanya" Gumam Asuma, seperti biasa menghisap benda nikotin ditangannya. "Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Tidak, kami baru saja tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu" Sahut Kakashi, menyesap kembali Wine.

"Wah~ banyak sekali minuman yang kalian pesan. Yakin nih kita bisa menghabiskannya?" Celetuk Kiba, celingukkan menatap ragu beberapa botol minuman alcohol berukuran besar.

"Kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, maka kau pengecut" Ucap Shikamaru, yang mendapat tatapan sinis sang Inuzuka.

"Aku bukan pengecut" Sanggahnya.

"Kalau bukan pengecut kenapa kemarin kau bisa pingsan?"

"Aku pingsan karena.. Err-k-karena kebanyakan minum" Kiba sedikit menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, malu.

Shikamaru mendengus melihatnya, "Kali ini jika kau pingsan kembali, jangan harap kami akan membantu dan membawamu pulang"

"K-kau! Kau kejam sekali, Nanas!" Seru Kiba, memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku mau pergi kelantai dansa, apa kau mau ikut, Naruto?" Ajak Neji, berdiri seraya membawa sebotol Wine ditangannya.

"Tidak, aku disini saja" Tolak Naruto melambaikan tangan, malas.

"Hei, tumben kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini, Naruto-san? Apa keadaanmu masih belum stabil?" Ujar Asuma, menyesap segelas alkohol hingga tandas. "Hahh, segarnya" Desahnya, mengelap sisa alkohol yang mengenai dagunya.

"Hm~ tidak juga. Aku mau ke toilet, perutku terasa sakit" Serunya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan berpasang mata menatap punggungnya kalut.

"Hahh, aku baru ingat bar ini yang membawaku bertemu dengan Sasuke, walau dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi aku mensyukurinya" Gumamnya sangat pelan, seraya terus berjalan. Kedua halisnya bertaut tajam disaat melihat sesosok pria yang nampak tidak asing untuknya, sayang sekali lampu disini sangat remang, hingga menyulitkannya melihat jelas siapa pria tersebut. "Seperti.. Sai? Ah apa mungkin dia pergi bersama Sakura?" Bisiknya, seraya sesekali mencuri pandang pria dipojok ruangan. "Khe, kalau memang dengan gadis pink itu, kasihan sekali bocah kacamata itu ditinggal sendiri. Aku yakin si Teme belum pulang kerja" Gumamnya, menggeleng pelan.

Ceklek

Suara kenop pintu kamar mandi terbuka, segera saja Naruto masuk kedalam dan menuntaskan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar. Cukup lama juga ia berada didalam kamar mandi, dan setelah selesai pemuda Namikaze itu segera berlalu menuju Wastafel yang berada tepat diantara kamar mandi pria dan wanita. Sedang asyik mencuci tangan, suara debaman pintu cukup keras terdengar hingga sedikitnya membuat ia terlonjak kaget, dengan geram ia melirik melalui cermin besar didepannya. Manik Shappirenya terbelalak kaget untuk beberapa saat, namun tidak lama ia mendengus kasar. Membalikkan badan, Naruto menatap sinis gadis pink yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan dengan dress pendek merah membaluti tubuh rampingnya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau datang dengannya" Decih Naruto, kesal karena dugaannya tepat.

"Emm~ kau si idiot hik Namikaze" Desis Sakura, menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya kesisi dinding.

"Kau memang wanita kurang ajar. Sudah berani melukai wajahku, sekarang kau mengataiku idiot? Belum pernah merasakan pukulan pria hah?" Seru Naruto emosi, berjalan cepat dan menggebrak sisi samping kepala Sakura yang sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Walau dalam keadaan mabuk, Sakura menatap sayu pemuda didepannya tenang. "Kau hik memang idiot~ emm~ buktikan jika hik kau memang mempunyai bukti tersebut" Tantang nya tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa diam saja, hm~ apa hik kau hanya membual hik saja~" Lanjutnya seraya terkikik geli, "Aku tahu kau menyukai suamiku hik kan~"

Naruto menatap jijik dan hina wanita didepannya, "Ya aku menyukainya! Bahkan dia sudah menanamkan benih spermanya didalam tubuhku, dan kau tahu? Aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan meninggalkanmu! Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki anak darimu bukan? Bahkan aku ragu jika Sasuke tidak subur" Jelasnya, sinis.

"Kau hik hamil? Hahaha hik lelucon apa ini?" Tawanya lalu menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya, ia menelusuri wajah geram Naruto didepannya, "Kau pikir hik aku percaya dengan ucapanmu, idiot? Hik kau ini pria kan? Lagi pula~ hik Sasuke-kun itu nor-mal hik, dia masih menyukai hik dada besar~" Lanjut terhuyung menambrak dinding disaat Naruto mendorong tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu" Desis Naruto membersihkan bekas sentuhan Sakura, jijik.

"Kakak lihat itu orangnya" Teriak seorang pemuda menunjuk tepat kearah Sakura yang terlonjak kaget, "Lihatlah wajah menornya. Terlalu memakai make-up tebal aku sampai tidak menyadarinya. Untung rambutnya juga tidak diwarnai juga" Lanjutnya disusul tawa sinis.

"Hm~ cantik juga" Naruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya memandang penasaran kedua pria didepannya, lalu manik Shappirenya melirik ke arah gadis disampingnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Wah~ siapa lagi sekarang? Pria duren ini korban berikutnya dirimu? Kasihan sekali suamimu, memiliki istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu" Celetuk pria satunya.

"Aku? Korban selanjutnya? Cih, tidak sudi aku bermain dengan gadis ini" Ujar Naruto, mengerlingkan kedua matanya. "Kalian ada masalah apa dengan gadis pink ini? Kalian ingin membawanya? Silahkan bawa saja" Sambungnya, acuh.

"Uwo~ begitukah? Tapi sayangnya kami tidak butuh wanita itu" Sanggah Pria pertama tadi, "Hei pink kau kesini bersama suamimu kan? Suruh dia datang kemari" Titahnya, membuat Naruto memincingkan matanya tajam. Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke dibawa-bawa.

"A-aku-"

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, huh? Hei asal kau tahu saja wanita ini tidak datang dengannya" Imbuh Naruto, maju selangkah berada didepan Sakura. Ia hanya tidak mau gadis pink ini terluka dan malah akan membuatnya kerepotan. "Hei Sakura, jangan kau panggil dia ya? Awas kau memanggilnya kesini" Bisik Naruto mengancam, melirik tajam manik Emerald Sakura yang mengangguk takut.

"Aku? Suaminya pernah membuat anak buah kami masuk rumah sakit, dan kami ingin balas dendam karena perbuatannya" Sahut pria kedua, "Hei pink cepatlah panggil suamimu, atau kami tidak akan segan melukai dirimu juga bocah blonde itu" Tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Grett

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi, sial, jika saja ia sedang tidak mengandung. Sudah ia habisi mulut kurang ajar itu. "Kau berani mengan-"

"Hiks Sasuke-kun! Tolong aku ada kelompok Yakuza yang saat itu. A-aku di bar" Naruto terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat ia merebut ponsel Sakura.

"HEI BAKA TEME! KAU JANGAN KESINI! AWAS KALAU KAU KESINI MASALAH ISTRIMU AKU BISA-"

"Dasar kurang ajar"

DUAGH

BRUKK

"Khh, shit!" Umpat Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Manik Shappirenya berkilat tajam.

"Hei panggilkan yang lain, katakan pada mereka Sasuke akan datang lewat pintu belakang Diskotik" Seru pria kedua melalui panggilan telpon, sebuah seringaian bermain dibibirnya.

"Kak, mau diapain nih anak?" Teriak pria pertama, menarik rambut blonde Naruto keras.

"Khh, Sasuke tidak akan datang kesini! Percuma kau memanggil teman-temanmu! Jika kalian ingin menghabisi wanita pink itu, lakukan saja! Jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke!" Teriaknya, menepis kasar tangan yang menjambak rambutnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Teriak pria kedua memukul telak dada sang blonde ketika Naruto akan berdiri. Segera saja tubuh ringkih sang blonde terjungkal ke arah pintu luar, yang langsung ditahan oleh seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian masih belum kapok juga aku habisi" Suara bariton yang amat dikenal Naruto, membuat Naruto segera menatap syok pemuda jangkung dibelakangnya. "Dan berani melukainya" Desisnya entah siapa yang ia maksud, ketika baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama-sama dikerjai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura senang, sebelah tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan sebelah tangan yang menjambak rambut pinknya, "Shh~ sakit~ lepas brengsek!" Ujarnya, memberontak. Manik emeraldnya menatap melas sang suami yang balik menatapnya lurus.

"Lepaskan dia" Kata Sasuke dingin, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar meremas lembut Naruto yang terus terbatuk nyeri, "Seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini, bodoh! Pikirkan janinmu" Lanjutnya berbisik marah.

"Khh, kau juga tidak seharusnya datang kesini dan melindungi istri bejadmu" Balas Naruto sinis, disusul suara batuk yang sedikitnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura, menghampiri Sasuke setelah ia berhasil lolos dari cengkraman kedua pria dengan menghajar gemas mereka. "Hiks tanganku terkilir" Adunya, menangis terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Cih" Decih Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang begitu bodoh, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura datang kesini malam-malam. "Kau baka teme bodoh!" Desis Naruto, "Seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini"

"Kau pikir aku datang karenamu? Aku datang kesini memang sedang mencari istriku, jadi jangan ke GE-ERan ya" Sinis Sasuke, menatap dingin Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Maaf aku sudah ke Ge-Eran" Balas Naruto datar.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi" Lanjut Sasuke berdiri satu langkah didepan Sakura.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto, ragu.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI, IDIOT!" Teriak Sasuke menatap marah, Naruto yang tampak syok.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto menatap takut kilat mata penuh kemarahan pemuda jangkung didepannya. "K-kau! Dasar bodoh!" Makinya, berlari sekuat mungkin meninggalkan sekumpulan orang yang mengepung pemuda raven beserta gadis pink didalamnya. Sial! Kenapa dadanya begitu terasa sakit ketika Sasuke memaki dan meneriakinya? Tatapan itu.. Tatapan yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat. Naruto tidak menyukai tatapan itu!

"U-ukh~ dadaku sesak" Gumamnya, meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa terhimpit ratusan kilo batu. "BAKA TEME BODOH! AKU MEMBENCIMU! MATI SAJA KAU SEKALIAN BERSAMA GADIS TIDAK TAHU DIRI ITUUUUUU" Teriaknya kalap, melempari batu kerikil yang berada didekat kakinya kearah danau luas didepannya. Ia yang berlari karena emosi dan syok, tidak menyadari sudah berlari keluar kawasan diskotik dan terdampar disebuah danau yang tidak asing dimatanya. Semilir angin ditengah malam yang begitu dingin, tidak ia hiraukan.

Bruk

Naruto terjatuh lemas keatas rerumputan hijau dibawahnya, kedua kakinya ia lipat menempel pada dadanya, yang lalu ia peluk dengan erat. Wajah berairnya ia tenggelamkan disana.

"Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak pantas hidup denganmu, Sasuke! Sadarlah bahkan kau tidak memiliki anak darinya" Bisiknya, menangis terisak. "Aku yang mengandung benihmu, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menanggung malu sekalipun. Sadarlah teme, sadarlah jika ada yang masih mau menampung benihmu tapi kau malah mengabaikanku! DASAR IDIOT TEMEEEEE" Makinya memukul-mukul rumput diatas kakinya.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Naruto menatap malas saku celananya yang bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk untuknya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang ternyata dari Kakashi.

"Hm?" Gumamnya, memainkan rumput disekitarnya.

"Naruto-san? Anda dimana?" Tanya suara diseberang sana tergesa.

"Aku didanau" Jawab Naruto cuek, "Ada apa Kakashi? Kalau tidak penting, lebih baik tutup telponnya. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak" Lanjutnya, membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas rumput. Sambil sesekali meringis perih pada luka sobek dibibir dan dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf sebelumnya sudah menganggu istirahat anda, hanya saja saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke-san masuk kerumah sakit" Jelas Kakashi sontak membuat Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurannya.

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto kaget, tapi ia pun langsung menggeretakkan gigi setelah ingat bahwa ini semua akibat si gadis pink yang sudah pergi kediskotik dan mengakibatkan musuh mereka mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Dimana dia dirawat?" Lanjutnya, berdiri dan segera berlari mencegat sebuah taksi. Ingat Naruto berlari dari diskotik tanpa membawa mobilnya ke danau itu.

"Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, beliau diantar ke rumah sakit konoha, dan sepertinya Sasuke-san mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Mengingat lawannya cukup banyak dan merupakan komplotan Yakuza" Jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hn, terima kasih Kakashi. Jiisan Rumah sakit konoha, tolong" Titahnya pada sang supir taksi. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikap bodoh sang Uchiha yang tanpa pikir panjang datang begitu saja menyelamatkan Sakura, yang sudah jelas pengkhianat. Sedikitnya ia merasa bingung dengan sikapnya yang terkesan peduli pada si raven, seingatnya ia hanya ingin meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya merawat bayi ini. Memang secara segi material ia mudah saja untuk membiayai bayi ini tanpa bantuan sang Uchiha, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menanggung aib ini seorang diri. Sedangkan sang Uchiha bersantai-ria hidup tenang bersama keluarga 'tidak nyata'nya. Khe, ia tidak akan terima itu! Bagaimana pun juga pria ayam itu harus menemaninya merawat janin dalam kandungannya saat ini, lagi pula Sasuke bukan ayah anak itu-Sarada-, anak ini baru anak kandungnya Sasuke. Jadi janinnya lah yang lebih berhak untuk mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, bukan bocah kacamata itu.

Hanya kurang dari sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Segera saja ia mendekati resepionis untuk menanyakan dimana kamar sang Uchiha berada, dan tepat sesuai dugaannya diawal, ternyata benar Sasuke tengah dirawat di UGD. Naruto menekan kuat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, tanpa sebab itu. Ia sendiri bingung, masa iya kalau dirinya benar-benar menyukai pria raven itu? Ia.. Masih normal kan? Pikirnya, menelan ludah susah payah.

"Naruto-san?" Sebuah suara menariknya kembali dari lamunannya.

"Asuma-san?" Gumam Naruto, bernafas lega. "Dimana Kakashi?" Tanyanya.

"Mengenai Kakashi dia tengah mengurus administrasi. Bukankah anda yang meminta?" Tanya Asumi balik.

"Ya itu benar, aku pikir sudah selesai" Ujar Naruto menggidikkan bahunya, "Bagaimana kondisinya?" Lanjutnya, seraya berjalan menuju ruang UGD, tempat sang raven dirawat.

"Sasuke-san masih dalam penanganan Dokter, saya rasa kondisinya cukup parah. Saya benar-benar merasa salut padanya, bisa membuat sepertiga dari banyaknya Yakuza, tumbang malah tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tewas" Naruto sempat tertegun sejenak, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum senang sekaligus lega mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa

sangat bangga pada kehebatan sang Uchiha, hatinya benar-benar merasa lega karena Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya itu. Walau ia harus masuk UGD. Hahh, ini pasti karena melindungi si pink hingga membuatnya kerepotan dan akhirnya terluka parah. Cih, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri.

"Naruto-san tidak perlu khawatir dengan kondisinya, karena ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Kakashi segera memanggil polisi dan selagi menunggu datangnya polisi kami membantu Sasuke-san untuk melawan para Yakuza" Naruto menatap bingung Asuma yang balik menatapnya kalem, "Saya sudah mengetahui semuanya" Katanya, membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya horror, "Hahaha, ya termasuk soal.. Janin anda" Lanjutnya, tertawa geli melihat tatapan gugup sang Ceo Rasengan.

"K-kau.. T-tapi ini.. A-aku.. Dia yang melakukannya" Lirihnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba dirinya kembali diselimuti emosi dan sejujurnya ia masih belum menerima seratus persen mengenai kehamilannya ini.

"Iya saya tahu, Naruto-san. Anda tidak usah merasa sungkan saya, saya tidak akan pernah mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada anda, Naruto-san. Saya malah merasa anda merupakan orang berjiwa tinggi karena sudah mau berjuang merawat janin tidak berdosa itu" Asuma tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin kalau saya ada diposisi anda, saya sudah menggugurnya setelah mengetahui hal itu" Ucapnya mengakhiri ucapannya, sebelah tangannya menggaruk malu tengkuknya.

"A-ah, begitu. Terima kasih Asuma, tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu memuji saya" Sahut Naruto, tidak enak.

Ceklek

"Dokter? Bagaimana kondisi teman saya?" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat pria paruh baya keluar dari Ruang UGD, dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Anda temannya? Ah anda tidak usah khawatir, kondisinya cukup stabil. Hanya saja beberapa bagian tulangnya ada yang patah, tapi itu tidak terlalu parah. Dengan rajin mengikuti terapi saja sudah bisa membuat tulangnya kembali seperti semula" Jelas sang Dokter, menenangkan pemuda blonde yang nampak khawatir.

"Begitu? Syukurlah" Lega Naruto, "Lalu bagian mana saja yang patah? Apa tidak bisa langsung diperbaiki saja? Err-maksud saya, apa tidak bisa langsung dioperasi untuk memperbaiki tulangnya?" Ralat Naruto, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Asuma yang berdiri disampingnya, hanya mampu tersenyum maklum melihat sikap ke-ibu-an sang pemuda.

"Naruto-san tenanglah" Bisik Asuma didekat telinga Naruto.

"Mengenai itu, anda tidak usah khawatir. Saya sudah memperbaiki tulang rusuknya yang patah, dan karena kondisi pasien masih belum sadarkan diri. Saya rasa kita bisa menunggunya hingga sadar, baru setelahnya kita adakan terapi untuk segera memulihkan kondisi tulangnya yang patah. Dan mengenai tulangnya yang patah, hanya beberapa bagian tulang rusuk, tangan kanan dan juga kaki kirinya yang patah" Kata sang Dokter tersenyum tipis.

"Kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya juga patah? Apa lehernya juga patah dok?" Tanya Naruto, membuat Asuma dan Dokter melongo, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang pemuda. "Hahaha aku hanya bercanda" Tawanya, tanpa dosa.

"Naruto-san" Desah Asuma, menggeleng pelan.

"Hehehe" Naruto hanya tertawa geli ketika tadi melihat wajah melongo kedua pria didekatnya, baginya itu sangat lucu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, selamat malam" Setelahnya sang Dokter pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua pria lainnya.

"Naruto-san?" Panggil Asuma.

"Ya? Ada apa, Asuma?" Tanya Naruto, mengintip sedikit kedalam Ruangan UGD, tempat sang raven dirawat. "Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana si pink itu dirawat? Apa dia juga terluka? Atau dia ikut tewas?" Lanjutnya, seraya tertawa sinis. Ia sangat bersyukur jika gadis tidak tahu diri itu ikut mati karena terkena serangan para Yakuza.

"Menurut yang saya tahu. Kamar wanita itu berada dikamar itu" Tunjuk Asuma pada sebuah kamar yang berada disebelah ruangan UGD, "Apa anda ingin menjenguknya?"

"Aku menjenguknya? Aku maunya melayat ke pusarannya, dengan senang hati aku akan datang" Dengus Naruto, mendudukkan diri. "Hahh, hari ini rasanya lelah sekali" Gumamnya, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya.

"Saya sarankan anda, lebih baik pulang saja. Besok siang anda baru kembali kesini" Saran Asuma, yang diacuhkan Naruto.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihat kondisinya dulu" Sahut Naruto, menguap lebar.

"Benar yang dikatakan Asuma, Naruto. Kau kembalilah kerumah, biarkan kami yang menjaga Sasuke. Bukankah kau sedang mengandung? Kau harus banyak beristirahat, ingat?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru datang, disampingnya berdiri pemuda Inuzuka yang tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Percayakan pada kami" Ucapnya.

" Tidak ma-"

"Naruto-san saya sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar anda pulang, dan tidak ada penolakan" Kata Kakashi tegas, sebelah tangannya menarik tangan sang blonde yang tampak tidak terima dan terus memberontak. Namun ternyata diluar dugaan sang pemuda, kekuatan cengkraman Kakashi sangat kuat dan kencang, hingga membuat Naruto pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya diseret menuju sebuah mobil dibasement.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-san" Ujar Kakashi tanpa dosa.

"Awas kau, Kakashi" Ancam Naruto, membuang muka, sebal. Dan dengan itu mobil Ferrary hitam tersebut melaju meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, menuju kediaman Namikaze. Bibir tipis Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, merasa tidak terima diusir begitu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan hangat para penjaga, Naruto terus berjalan masuk ketika sudah sampai didepan rumah. Para penjaga yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, mereka memaklumi sikap sang Tuan yang lain dari biasanya. Dan mereka semua berpikiran mungkin saja 'moodswiming" sang Namikaze sudah mulai datang, sehingga para penjaga tidak terlalu dimasukkan kedalam hati atas sikap sang pemuda.

"Aku lelah. Benar kata Kakashi aku sangat membutuhkan istirahat untuk bayiku" Gumamnya, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sedikit memijat perlahan keningnya yang terasa pusing, dengan segera ia merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur sesampainya dikamar.

BRUK

"Fiuh~ malas mandi" Naruto menguap lebar, seraya menyamankan diri ditempat tidur. Sempat ia melirikkan matanya kearah jam weker berada, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. "Hoamm~" Lagi. Naruto menguap lebar. Tanpa berganti pakaian lebih dulu, sang Namikaze langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun, baru saja beberapa detik memejamkan mata, perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Meminta diisi. Naruto manyun setelah ingat bahwa dari tadi siang ia belum mengisi perutnya lantaran sibuk mengurus pemuda ayam itu.

"Hahh, mungkin beberapa mangkuk ramen bisa membuatku kenyang" Gumamnya, beranjak bangun dari tidurannya dan keluar kamar menuju dapur ·

Dengan sesekali menggaruk malas leher jenjangnya, Naruto terus berjalan, dan sesampainya didapur kedua matanya langsung celingukkan mencari tumpukan dus yang berisi ramen, yang dibelinya untuk bulan ini. Kedua halisnya bertaut tajam, disaat kardus yang biasanya mejeng didekat kulkas, kini tidak ada. Hanya tumpukan sayuran segar berada disana.

"Kemana semua ramenku?" Tanyanya, manyun.

"Anda sudah pulang, Naruto-san?" Sebuah suara bariton cukup mengagetkannya, ketika kesunyian didapur dipecah oleh suara bass.

"I-iruka-jiisan?" Pekik Naruto, kaget. Mengetahui jika orang yang selama ini merawatnya ketika kedua orangtuanya pergi kerja, dan sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat pemuda bermarga Umino ini. Segera saja ia menerjang dan memeluk erat tubuh tegap sang pengasuhnya dulu, sekarang Iruka bekerja sebagai pengasuh Baruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-san?" Sapa Iruka, balas memeluk Naruto. "Apa anda lapar? Mau saya buatkan masakan?" Tanyanya, dibalas gelengan kuat sang pemuda.

"Aku maunya ramen" Jawabnya mantap. Namun Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk membuatkan Naruto memakan makanan berlemak itu.

"Anda harus banyak memakan sayuran, Naruto-san. Jika tidak ingin bayi anda kekurangan gizi" Ujarnya, berjalan menuju meja dapur dan mulai membuatkan masakan, setelah mengambil beberapa sayuran segar dan juga daging sapi dari dalam kulkas.

"Aku tidak mau makan sayur, Iruka-jiisan. Buatkan aku daging panggang saja, tapi jangan sayur" Kata Naruto, berjalan mendekati Iruka.

"Tidak Naruto- san. Jika anda hanya memakan daging, bayi anda tidak akan seimbang gizinya. Nah, sementara saya memasakkan untuk anda, lebih baik sekarang anda mandi dulu. Nanti saya jamin setelah anda selesai mandi dan berendam, masakan ini sudah selesai" Seru Iruka, seraya mendorong tubuh sang pemuda keluar dari dapur dan terus mendorongnya hingga sampai didekat lantai dua.

"Aku maunya daging saja. Memang sayur apa yang akan Jiisan buat?" Tanya Naruto, setengah menggerutu karena lagi-lagi ia di'usir' begitu saja.

" Sayur sup juga daging panggang saja untuk malam ini. Segeralah mandi, jangan lupa untuk memakai air hangat ya" Iruka terkekeh kecil ketika Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Aku juga tahu, Jiisan. Lagian siapa juga yang mau mandi pake air dingin" Gerutunya, berjalan menuju kamarnya berada.

"Hahh, anda sama sekali tidak berubah sekalipun sudah dewasa. Walau begitu, aku masih tidak menyangka ada orang yang setega itu melakukan hal keji kepadamu, Naruto-san" Lirihnya, menghela nafas lelah. Menggelengkan kepala, Iruka pun mulai kembali pada aktifitasnya, memasakkan makanan untuk Naruto.

.

.  
"Ah, anda sudah selesai? Timingnya tepat sekali" Imbuh Iruka, menaruh sayur sup yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam mangkuk besar.

"Err-apa sayur itu enak?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Dicoba saja. Saya yakin anda menyukainya" Jawab Iruka, mulai menyendokkan sayur itu kedalam piring Naruto.

"Err-baiklah" Dengan ragu Naruto mulai mencicipi sayur sup buatan Iruka, sedikit mengernyitkan halis, Naruto pun tersenyum malu setelahnya.

Iruka mengerutkan halis, bingung. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, seraya menahan senyum. Jauh didalam hatinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang membuat Naruto bereaksi seperti itu.

"Err-hehehe" Naruto malah nyengir malu, seraya sesekali melirikkan matanya kearah sup dimangkuknya.

"Apa supnya enak?" Tanya Iruka, tertawa geli ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk malu.

"Heheh sayurnya enak" Kata Naruto nyengir malu.

Iruka tersenyum melihatnya, "Syukurlah jika anda menyukainya. Dihabiskan ya?" Katanya seraya terus memperhatikan sang blonde yang sibuk melahap habis sup buatannya.

"Fiuh~ kenyangnya~" Gumam Naruto mengusap perutnya yang sedikit buncit. "Ukh, perutku terasa sakit~" Keluhnya, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya.

"Anda terlalu banyak makan, yasudah sini saya olesi minyak putih keperut anda" Iruka pun membuka botol yang ia bawa dari kotak P3K dan mulai menarik sedikit keatas kaos sang pemuda.

"Um~ geli jiisan~" Ujar Naruto sedikit manja. Iruka hanya tersenyum, ia pun terus mengelus perut datar Naruto dan setelahnya ia merapikan kembali kaos sang pemuda.

"Nah, lebih baik anda sekarang beristirahat dan tidur yang nyenyak. Mari saya antar kekamar" Ajak Iruka, membantu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar sang pemuda yang hanya bisa menuruti ucapannya. Naruto juga merasa sudah cukup lelah karena aktifitasnya hari ini.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-san" Ucap Iruka, mengecup sayang kening Naruto yang tersenyum malu kepada nya.

"Um.. Oyasumi mo, Jiisan" Balasnya, mulai memejamkan mata. Setelah dipastikan sang Namikaze tertidur, Iruka pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dikamar.

Ceklek

Suara pintu tertutup rapat yang diiringi lampu yang mati, Naruto pun kembali membuka matanya dan mengintip sejenak untuk memastikan jika Iruka sudah pergi jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak didekat lampu tidur, dan menghubungi Kakashi yang mungkin saja masih terjaga didekat kamar sang Uchiha.

"Kakashi? Apa kau masih diRumah Sakit?" Tanyanya to the point begitu panggilannya diangkat sang Hatake diseberang sana.

"Ya, saya masih disini. Anda belum tidur? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk anda tidur, Naruto-san" Omel Kakashi melirik jam tangannya.

Naruto mengerlingkan mata mendengarnya, "Haih, aku baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang aku baru akan tidur. Hanya saja aku terpikiran satu hal" Kakashi mengerutkan halis mendengarnya, "Aku ingin semua berkas yang menunjukkan bahwa Sakura juga anaknya kalau mereka itu bukan anak kandung Sasuke, harus ada besok dimeja kerjaku ya? Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua" Bisik Naruto lelah, "Kau masih menyimpannya kan?"

"Tentu. Saya masih menyimpan semua berkas tersebut, kalau begitu besok pagi akan saya pastikan jika berkas tersebut sudah berada dimeja kerja anda. Anda beristirahatlah yang tenang. Karena besok akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi anda" Ujar Kakashi tanpa Naruto ketahui tengah tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Kakashi. Kau juga jangan lupa beristirahat, aku tidak mau kau sakit karenaku" Gerutu Naruto, tidak menyadari ucapan janggal pria diseberang sana.

"Anda tidak usah mengkhawatirkan saya, saya disini bekerja memang untuk menjaga anda. Oyasumi, Naruto-san" Salam Kakashi, mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Naruto sedikit menggerutu karena lagi-lagi ia selalu 'tersingkir'kan begitu saja.

"Dasar Kakashi" Gerutunya, sebal. Lalu menaruh kembali ponsel tersebut dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut hari esok.

Dan sesuai dengan perkataan pria bermasker semalam, sebuah berkas yang berisi fakta yang mampu menghancurkan hubungan dua rumah tangga, berada diatas meja kerjanya tertata rapi. Sebuah seringaian bermain dibibir tipisnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan mengecek berkas tersebut.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Kakashi" Bisiknya, senang. "Nah, hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudah cukup muak aku diperlakukan sebagai pria murahan olehmu, Sasuke. Sekarang aku memiliki bukti nyata yang akan menyadarkanmu bahwa anak dalam kandunganku lah yang paling berhak mendapatkan kasih sayangmu, daripada gadis kacamata itu" Desisnya, menyeringai keji. Berbeda sekali ketika ia tengah berada ditengah keluarga dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Melirik sejenak kearah jam tangannya, ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya. Naruto hari ini malas pergi ke kantor, dan ia ingin berkunjung lebih dulu ke Rumah Sakit untuk memberikan berkas ini. Memang sedikit keterlaluan sih, mengingat sang Uchiha mungkin saja baru tersadar dari sakitnya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia sudah sangat jenggah dan tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

"Tousan? Hari ini tidak pergi kekantor?" Tanya Baruto yang muncul dari anak tangga, ia pun berlari tergesa mendekati sang Ayah yang lagi-lagi memarahinya. "Hahaha, aku paling suka deh liat muka marah, Tousan" Ujarnya, tersenyum mengejek.

BLETAK

Dengan gemas Naruto menjitak kepala blonde tersebut, "Kau ini suka sekali membuat Tousan jantungan" Omelnya, sedangkan Baruto menggerutu sebal karena lagi-lagi terkena pukulan sang Ayah.

"Tousan sakit~ buh! Tousan suka sekali menjitak kepalaku! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" Gerutunya marah, Naruto hanya tersenyum acuh menanggapinya.

"Itu sih salahmu sudah berani membuat Tousan jantungan" Sahut Naruto, acuh. "Sudah ah, Tousan mau pergi dulu. Oh iya sekolahmu libur?" Tanyanya begitu mengetahui jika Baruto masih ada dirumah disaat jam sudah menunjukkan waktuny pembelajaran. Jam sepuluh pagi.

"Hu um! Katanya ada rapat guru" Jawab Baruto, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga diikuti Naruto berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Anda tidak pergi kekantor Naruto-san?" Tanya Iruka dari arah pintu utama, dan berjalan mendekati kedua ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Ya, aku sedang malas pergi kekantor. Aku mau menjenguk teman yang sakit saja" Jelas Naruto berbohong, tapi Iruka mengetahui hal itu dan ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begitu? Ya sudah berhati-hatilah dijalan. Jangan terlalu mengebut membawa mobilnya" Peringat Iruka, yang diangguki Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jiisan. Baruto kamu jangan nakal ya? Dan jangan menyusahkan Jiisan, mengerti?" Ucap Naruto, menatap tajam sang anak yang hanya memanyunkan bibirnya ngambek.

"Aku tahu, Tousan~ aku bukan anak-anak lagi" Gerutunya, sebal. Melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu, bocah" Seringai sang Ayah mengejek.

"Arghhh! Tousan nyebelin!" Teriak Baruto melemparkan bantal kursi yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan sebut aku bocah!" Marahnya, membuang muka sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa bocah, seharusnya kau tidak marah dong?" Naruto makin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat Baruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya dengan semburat merah dipipi chubbynya.

"Tau ah. Capek aku ngomong sama om-om genit seperti Tousan" Dan setelahnya Baruto pun bergegas menjauhi sang Ayah yang sudah siap dengan teriakan delapan oktafnya.

"BARUTO AWAS KAU YA!" Teriak Naruto marah, mendengus kasar ia pun bergegas berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut serta mengabaikan Iruka yang tengah tertawa geli, menertawakan dirinya.

"Jiisan aku permisi dulu ya" Pamit Naruto seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jiisan! Berhenti menertawakanku" Gerutunya, sebal.

"Hahahaha, maaf maaf. Habisnya kalian ini seperti kakak adik bagi saya, bukan sebagai Ayah dan anak" Sebut Iruka, masih tertawa geli.

"Begitu? Hehe aku awet muda sih ya? Makanya kami seperti kakak-adik" Ucap Naruto Narsis, sedangkan Iruka hanya mendengus geli menanggapinya. "Aku permisi dulu, Jiisan. Aku titip Baruto ya? Jaa" Setelahnya ia pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Iruka yang tengah menatap punggung tegapnya nanar.

.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terdengar ketika seorang gadis bersurai pink membuka kenop pintu sebuah ruangan tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul kedalam untuk mengintip sedikit ruangan dalam tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggilnya, membuat sang empunya ruangan melirikkan matanya melalui ekor matanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya sang empunya kamar, dingin.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Lirih Sakura, sedikit terisak sedih. Ini semua memang salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut pergi bersama Sai ke diskotik malam itu, sehingga membuat Sasuke mencari dirinya dan berakhir terbaring dirumah sakit. Sasuke yang semalam bertarung membela dirinya pintu belakang diskotik, menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung diskotik termasuk Sai dan disana pemuda Shimura itu panik. Ketika ia dikerubuni para Yakuza dan membuat Sai menolong dirinya, serta menarik perhatian Sasuke sampai ia tidak konsen bertarung. Setelahnya Sakura merasa sangat menyesali perbuatan pria Shimura itu, karena terlalu memperhatikan dirinya, Sasuke terkena pukulan para Yakuza hingga sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku minta maaf" Bisik Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Apa aku saja masih belum cukup untukmu, Sakura? Aku selama ini selalu setia bersamamu" Bahkan aku menulikan telinga dan membutakan mataku dari ucapan Naruto, lanjutnya dalam hati. "Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan pria itu?"

"Kami baru saja memulai hubungan kami beberapa bulan yang lalu" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton lainnya, menyahut pertanyaan sang raven. Segera saja pria yang ternyata Sai itu membuat kedua manusia didalam ruangan itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Sasuke yang menatapnya benci sedangkan Sakura menatapnya kalut.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu? Cukup lama, eh?" Dengus Sasuke, menggeretakkan giginya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf" Seru Sakura yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Nyalimu cukup besar juga menyelingkuhi istri orang, apa kekasihmu tidak cukup memuaskan nafsumu?" Kata Sasuke frontal, membuat Sai menggretakkan giginya, geram. "Dan untukmu Sakura, aku rasa aku tidak tahu bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak" Lanjutnya, menatap dingin sang istri yang menatapnya nanar.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Panggil Sakura, memohon.

BRAK

"Hallo.. T-teme?" Naruto kembali menutup rapat rahangnya, kedua matanya menatap bingung suasana tegang yang terjadi didalam ruang rawat sang Uchiha. Namun setelahnya ia mengukirkan seringaian dibibir tipisnya. "Hooo~ ada apa ini? Apa perselingkuhan kalian sudah ketahuan nih? Wah~ Sasuke selamat ya? Akhirnya kau mengetahui kebusukan istri brengsekmu ini" Katanya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sai yang menatapnya lurus.

"Hn" Dengus Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Sai tersinggung. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat.

"Maksudku? Sudah jelaskan seperti yang kukatakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura?" Sasuke dan Sai menatap Naruto bingung, "Cepat atau lambat hubungan busuk kalian akan ketahuan" Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Apa setelah ini kau akan mempertahan pernikahan kalian Sasuke?" Tanyanya, menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian masih setia menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Berhenti memanasi suasana, Namikaze-san!" Seru Sakura, emosi. "Sasuke-kun! Beberapa hari yang lalu pria gila ini mencoba membunuhku!" Adunya, membuat Sai membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke acuh.

Naruto tertawa geli, "Kau pikir dengan kau berkata seperti itu akan membuat Sasuke simpati padamu?" Tantangnya, melirik pemuda raven yang balik menatapnya datar, "Masih untung aku tidak membunuhmu saat itu?"

GREP

"Jaga mulut anda, Namikaze-san" Desis Sai mencengram erat kerah depan Naruto, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya emosi.

"Apa ini? Kau terlihat menyedihkan datang dan membela istri orang lain, sedangkan istrimu dirumah kau abaikan" Dengus Naruto, tersenyum mencemooh.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu" Balas Sai yang dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Naruto.

"Aku berhak berkata seperti itu. Aku memiliki bukti mutlak untuk segera membongkar semua kebusukan kalian, dan Sasuke-" Panggil Naruto, menatap mencemooh sang raven yang balas menatapnya bingung, "-saatnya kau mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.. Termasuk mengenai Sarada" Lanjutnya, menyeringai kearah Sakura yang semakin menatapnya syok, begitupun Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti.

"BRENGSEK KAU" Teriak Sai, Kalap.

"KYAAA" Teriak Sakura, menutup kedua matanya, tidak berani melihat kekerasan didepan matanya.

GREP

DUAGH

"Khe, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menahan seranganmu?" Cemooh Naruto, menginjakkan kakinya kedada bidang Sai yang tadi sempat terkena pukulan telaknya, setelah ia berhasil menahan pukulan yang dilayangkan sang pemuda. "Sasuke terima ini" Serunya melemparkan berkas yang sedari tadi ia genggam kearah Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap oleh sang raven, "Baca dengan teliti" Titahnya, menyeringai acuh.

" S-sasuke.. A-aku mohon.. Jangan percaya dengan apa yang-" Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika melihat perubahan wajah pada sang suami. "NARUTO APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADANYA?" Teriaknya, menatap benci Naruto yang hanya menatapnya kalem.

"Hanya beberapa berkas tentang kalian?" Sahut sang Namikaze kalem, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa itu masih belum cukup menyadarkanmu bahwa wanita ini sangat tidak pantas berada disekitarmu?" Katanya, melirik sinis Sakura.

"Selama ini aku salah menilaimu" Ujar Sasuke membuka suara, manik Obsidiannya menatap dingin sang gadis yang bergetar ketakutan. "Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku? Dan Sarada, bukan anak kandung?" Tanyanya, semakin merendahkan nada suaranya.

"S-sasuke.. A-aku"

"AKU TANYA APA BENAR JIKA SARADA BUKAN AKANKU?" Teriak Sasuke, marah. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, "Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi. Enyahlah dari hadapanku, wanita murahan! Secepatnya aku akan mengurus perceraian pernikahan palsu kita" Dengusnya, meremas benci kain yang menjadi selimutnya. Naruto semakin memperlebar seringaian dibibirnya begitu mendengar sebuah kalimat yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

"S-sasuke-"

"Jika kau memang suami dari Sakura, seharusnya kau Lebih mempercayai ucapannya, dibandingkan pria gila ini" Sahut Sai, menggeretakkan giginya.

"Maaf? Bisa ulangi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" Desis Naruto memincingkan matanya, tajam. "Kuperingatkan kau untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu juga gadis itu-" Menunjuk kearah Sakura, "-menyesali atas apa yang anda ucapkan" Ancamnya, tidak main-main.

"Kalian berdua pergilah dari ruanganku, aku membutuhkan udara segar untuk paru-paruku" Usir Sasuke, kepada Sakura juga Sai.

"Yang kau maksud itu bukan aku kan?" Tanya Sakura, ragu.

"Aku menyuruhmu juga pria itu untuk pergi dari ruanganku. Tinggalkan aku bersama dengan pria ini" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto menggunakan dagunya, lalu ia pun menatap lurus pada jendela yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan pemandangan indah diluar sana.

"K-kau.. Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, berlari keluar ruangan dengan air mata membasahi pipi merahnya.

"Khe" Decih Sai, mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlalu pergi. Naruto mendengus sinis melihat air mata itu keluar dari kedua mata gadis tidak tahu diri tadi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersentuh.

"Apa ini? Apa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih?" Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sang blonde, dengan kedua matanya masih sibuk memandangi langit cerah diluar sana.

"Huh? Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin kau akan tetap berada dalam dunia kebohongan" Sahut Naruto, berjalan menuju jendela yang tengah dipandangi sang raven. Ia pun berdiri, menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. "Apa sekarang kau akan menemaniku merawat bayi ini?" Tanyanya, mengusap perut datarnya, penuh cinta.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandangi perut datar Naruto, ia pun menatap manik Shappire yang setia memandanginya lurus. "Apa harus aku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan Ayah kandung bayi ini" Naruto mengerlingkan mata, bosan.

"Baiklah, jika begitu secepatnya aku akan mengurus perceraian pernikahanku dengannya" Putus Sasuke, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya.

"Hn, baguslah" Sebut Naruto, menggidikkan bahunya. Ia pun melirik pada kaki kiri Sasuke yang tengah digantung pada sebuah tali penyangga, begitu pun dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. "Sepertinya lukamu tidak parah" Sindirnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

TWITCH

"KAU BILANG INI TIDAK PARAH HAH!" Teriak Sasuke sewot, menunjuk-nunjuk kaki juga tangannya yang terluka.

"APA SIH? TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK JUGA KAN BISA!" Balas Naruto tidak kalah sewot, seraya menekan gemas luka pada kaki Sasuke.

"Arghh! Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" Seru Sasuke, menggeplak tangan Naruto.

"Auch! Cih" Decih Naruto, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Rasakan!" Dengusnya, menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Enak eh sudah menyelamatkan nyawa tidak berguna itu?" Tanyanya, mencemooh.

"Diamlah! Jika sejak awal aku tahu bahwa Sakura pergi bersama pria itu, mana mau aku menyelamatkannya"

"Hoo~ kalau begitu, kau anggap saja sudah menyelamatkan calon suamimu ini" Naruto menaik-turunkan halisnya, jail. Lalu ia pun tertawa begitu Sasuke mengerlingkan mata atas ucapannya tadi.

"Calon suami? Orang sepertimu pantasnya disebut calon istri" Seringai Sasuke, mengejek.

Naruto manyun, "Apa sih? Mentang-mentang aku bisa mengandung! Tapi aku ini pria tulen tau!" Cercahnya, tidak terima.

"Pria tulen? Yakin masih mau menganggap dirimu pria tulen setelah tidur denganku?" Kata Sasuke, menyebalkan.

"ARGHH! TAHU AH! DASAR TEME BAKA IDIOT!" Dengan itu Naruto pun berniat memukul gemas kaki Sasuke, namun dengan sigap sang Uchiha menahan tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke, memelototkan matanya. Kedua tangannya berhasil menahan pergerakan tangan sang blonde yang balik melotot sewot.

"Memukulmu" Jawabnya, seraya memberontak.

"Huh, tidak akan aku biarkan, idiot!" Setelahnya karena kesalahan sang Uchiha yang berniat memukul mundur Naruto, malah berakhir menarik tubuh sang blonde, begitu Naruto akan terjatuh keatas lantai.

GLEK

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama memandang kaget atas posisi mereka yang terlalu 'dekat'.

"Err-terima kasih" Ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang raven, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi begitu saja. Terlihat dari pelukan sang raven yang semakin menguat. "S-sasuke?"

"Hn, diamlah sebentar. Kau tidak tahu apa sudah berhasil melukai hatiku?" Bisiknya, semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut.

"E-eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Kau tidak sadar sudah menamparku telak pada kenyataan pahit yang aku alami? Dengan membawa berkas-berkas tadi, kau sudah meremukkan hatiku, Naruto. Kau tidak sadar?" Bisik Sasuke, membuat Naruto melongo.

"K-kau.. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, jika tidak diakhiri kau akan terus-terusan berada didalam kebohongannya" Ucap Naruto, manyun.

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau menghancurkan rumah tanggaku. Seharusnya kau tidak datang dan mengatakan kebenaran itu, karena menurutku itu lebih baik daripada harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu"

Naruto mengerlingkan kedua matanya, bosan. "Kau bodoh dan terlalu idiot. Jika aku membiarkanmu seperti itu, bagaimana nasib janin ini, huh? Kau ingin aku menanggung malu sendirian begitu? Sedangkan kau bersantai-ria bersama keluarga palsumu itu? Cih, licik sekali pikiranmu" Dengusnya, melepaskan pelukan sang raven.

"H-hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau pulang saja" Ketus Naruto, acuh. "Sekarang terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan memaksakan dirimu untuk tinggal bersamaku" Katanya, berlalu meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang terus-terusan berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti. Tanpa perduli teriakan Sasuke dari ruang pasien, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara ia dengan seseorang yang masih asyik berteriak memanggil dirinya. "Kali ini kau yang mengejarku, Teme! Aku ingin lihat apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi dan ingin tinggal bersamaku, atau tidak" Ujarnya, serius. Ya itu benar. Memang ini terdengar konyol setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, untuk mengejar pemuda itu dan memintanya tinggal bersama dengannya. Hanya saja ia juga ingin melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan pemuda itu untuk tinggal bersamanya. Biarlah jika memang ia tidak bisa ikut membawa hati sang Uchiha untuk dirinya, asalkan Sasuke mau tinggal dan ikut merawat janin dalam kandungannya ini, baginya sudah cukup. Bisa dikatakan Naruto saat ini tengah peruntungan, jika memang sang Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak kepadanya, mungkin kurang dari tiga hari pemuda raven itu akan mencoba menghubunginya, dan memintanya untuk datang menjenguk? Atau jika memang nasib buruk menyertainya, maka dengan berat hati ia akan merelakan dirinya merawat janin ini seorang diri.

"Hahh, aku merasa sudah sangat tua" Desahnya, berjalan gontai menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Sempat ia melirikkan matanya kearah ruang pasien yang berada tepat disamping ruangan Sasuke, ia pun mendengus sinis kepada pintu tidak

berdosa itu.

"Bersyukurlah aku masih memiliki hati nurani, jika tidak, sudah habis kau kucabik-cabik dan menjadi hewanku si Kyuubi" Dengus Naruto sinis.

.

.  
Sementara sang Namikaze sibuk menggerutu didepan ruangan Sakura, pemuda raven malah disibukkan dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Ck, si Dobe itu benar-benar deh. Ah iya, aku akan meminta bantuan Baka-Aniki untuk segera mengurus surat perceraianku" Sasuke pun meraih ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak pasrah didekat vas bunga, bibir tipisnya mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tipis ketika mengingat wajah menantang pemuda blonde tadi. Masih ingat jelas diingatannya, bagaimana sang blonde berbicara frontal dan kasar pada Sakura didepan dirinya. Sedikitnya ia merasa salut pada mental yang dimiliki Naruto, ia merasa Naruto begitu yakin atas ucapannya, maka dengan gaya khasnya pemuda itu menghajar habis-habisan kedua makhluk yang bahkan malas ia ingat namanya.

"Dasar idiot" Gumamnya, tertawa geli. Jari-jari tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel, mencoba menghubungi sang kakak yang tengah berada diluar kota, dan menjelaskan semua kebusukan Sakura yang selama ini ia bela dan lindungi, malah berbalik mengkhianatinya.

"Kali ini aku tidak ingin mengenal dirimu, Bitch" Gumamnya, benci. Setelah memastikan email yang ia kirim untuk sang kakak terkirim, Sasuke pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ditempat semula. Dan menunggu sang kakak yang mungkin saja masih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya dikantor.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Baru saja ia hendak mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, getaran ponselnya mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk kembali bangun dan melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya.

-Itachi-Nii Calling-

"Haeh? Tumben cepat menghubungi, biasanya emailku hanya jadi bahan bacaannya saja" Gumam Sasuke, langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, membuat seseorang diseberang sana mendengus.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Baka-Otoutou! Kenapa kau ingin menceraikan Sakura? Bukankah kau selama ini tidak ada masalah dengannya?" Ujar sebuah suara diseberang sana, bingung.

"Selama ini aku telah salah memilihnya, Aniki" Lirih Sasuke, semakin membuat sang pemuda diseberang sana mengerutkan halisnya, "Sakura selama ini sudah mengkhianatiku, dan bahkan anak yang selama ini aku sayangi bukan anak kandungku, melainkan anak pria dari selingkuhannya" Itachi tidak sanggup untuk melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar penuturan akan sirat kebencian dan terluka, dari suara sang adik yang biasanya terdengar datar.

"K-kau yakin?"

"Aku memiliki buktinya, jadi Aniki bisakan kau membantuku mengurusi surat perceraianku? Aku saat ini sedang berada di Rumah Sakit" Lagi. Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat Itachi membelalakkan kedua matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-apa? Kau kenapa, Otoutou? Apa yang terluka?" Tanya sang kakak panik.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil" Jawab Sasuke mengerlingkan kedua matanya. "Jangan beritahu Kaasan dan Tousan ya? Aku tidak mau membuat mereka cemas"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika Kaasan dan Tousan bertanya mengenai perceraian kalian?"

"Kau jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya. Mengenai berkas lainnya yang kau butuhkan, Aniki bisa datang kerumah kan? Sekalian aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" Kata Sasuke, memainkan selimut pasien yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku juga ingin melihat kondisimu. Secepatnya aku akan mengurusi surat perceraian kalian. Nah, Otoutou kau istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan masalahmu" Jelas sang kakak, tegas.

"Iya iya. Kau ini bawel sekali, Aniki" Gerutu Sasuke, mendengus sebal. "Ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu, jangan lupa surat perceraiannya, Aniki" Imbuhnya, langsung mengakhiri sambungan tersebut. "Satu masalah sudah selesai. Tinggal masalahku dengan Naruto.. Apa aku yakin untuk tinggal bersamanya? Tapi, aku sedikitnya malu dengan ucapaku beberapa waktu lalu, bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya, menelan ludah susah payah.

"Hahh, lebih baik aku tidur dulu saja. Nanti kupikirkan lagi masalah itu hingga selesai" Sasuke pun mulai merebahkan dan menyamankan diri disana, ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.  
_ TBC _

AKHIRNYAAA~ *sujud syukur  
aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan ff ini, karena saking depresinya memikirkan kelanjutan ff ini ditengah banyaknya 'msalah' yang menghampiri *lebay  
hehehe  
bagaimana minna?  
apa chap ini TYPO nya berkurang?  
ukh, aku benar2 malu chap kemarin banyak banget yang salah QwQ  
nah, smoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan..  
oh iya, apa disini Antagonisnya kerasa?  
nah, oke deh sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah memberi saran dan kritikan untuk kelanjutan ff ini..  
dan aku minta maaf, bukannya bermaksud sombong dengan tidak memakai saran dari kalian, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengubah plot yang sudah aku buat..  
jadi..  
aku tetap pada plotku dan dengan berat hati tidak memakai saran yang kalian ajukan..  
sekali lagi aku minta maaf!  
*bungkuk2  
lalu, aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat:

\- Uzumakinamikazehaki  
\- Akasuna no Akemi  
\- julihrc  
-miszshanty05  
\- altaOsapphire  
\- Ryuusuke583  
\- Dewi15  
\- ana karina 12576  
\- Ayuni Yukinojo  
\- eflastuti 1  
\- Harpaairiry  
\- manize83  
\- Versetta  
\- zadita uchiha  
\- hanazawa kay  
\- yassir2374  
\- gici love sasunaru  
\- FujoDevil210  
\- dianarositadewi4  
\- Septaniachan  
\- narusay  
\- Lovely win 758  
\- Yuki-Chan  
\- Luka C  
\- Cherry Blosoom  
\- SNlop  
\- sn  
\- Shizuka kirarin  
\- beat times  
\- jewELF  
\- d34thr1v3r  
\- Shima  
\- SNlover  
\- Jusmine OaisynoYuki  
\- gitaanggara277  
\- RevmeMAKI  
\- Poro  
\- Monggu kai  
\- Munalis  
\- Lang na  
\- Momochan  
\- Buble  
\- Fujiyama  
\- Lolipop  
\- Guest  
\- Mischa  
\- Snaw  
\- Guest  
\- Guest  
\- Guest  
\- Maharni  
\- Hit  
\- SasuNaru Couple  
\- Pureuit  
\- Lilly White  
\- Roma  
\- Wulan364

Woah~  
banyak juga yang meriview ff ini hehehe *cengar cengir - dia hanya terlalu senang..  
wkwkwk  
sekali lgi aku terima kasih banyak buat yang udah riview dan kasih masukan ke aku..  
sekli lagi aku minta maaf..  
*bungkuk2

jangan lupa riview lagi ya?  
*maksa/dirajam  
jaa~  
smpai ketemu chap depan..  
XD


	4. Chapter 4

_ Watashi O Aishite _

Chapter 4

Pairing : SasuNaru/SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo's, BoyxBoy, YAOI, AU, alur kecepetan, gaje, cerita pasaran, dll..  
.

.

.

.  
Umur:  
\- SasuNaru: 38 thn (Pekerja)  
\- Itachi : 40 thn (Pekerja)  
\- Deidara : 38 thn (Pekerja)  
\- Baruto dkk : 16 thn (kls 2 SMA)  
\- Menma : 8 thn (kls 3 SD)  
\- Sarada : 12 thn (lompat kls 2 thn, skrng kls 3 SMP)

.

.

.

/ No Like? /  
/ No Reading! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
Seperti halnya sebuah istilah yang mengatakan 'Karma berlaku bagi siapa saja'. Istilah tersebut memang benar adanya. Setiap perbuatan yang kita lakukan, baik maupun buruk pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda satu ini sangat mensyukuri 'karma' yang diberikan Tuhan untuk dirinya. Karena menurutnya jika 'karma' itu tidak datang kepada dirinya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menyadari pada perasaannya yang sudah tumbuh jauh-jauh hari ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sebuah perasaan yang membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, yaitu kebahagiaan yang membuatnya selalu merasa terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh.

"Tousan! Aku berangkat dulu ya?" Teriak seorang bocah berambut blonde, bersiap berangkat kesekolah.

"Baruto, kau mau meninggalkan adikmu lagi, hah?" Kembali. Suara teriakan menghiasi sebuah rumah megah, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut blonde menatap tajam bocah tadi. "Antarkan Menma dulu kesekolah, Tousan ada rapat dengan klien" Titahnya, menggandeng lembut lengan seorang bocah berambut raven.

"Hahh, baiklah. Ayo, Otoutou. Aniki akan mengantarmu kesekolah" Ujar Baruto, menghampiri sang adik yang baru berumur 8 tahun itu, "Tapi nanti yang jemput Tousan ya?" Pintanya, memandang melas sang Ayah.

"Iya, kalau masalah itu. Tousan akan menjemputnya" Sahut Naruto, mengangguk pelan. Sontak membuat Baruto girang.

"Yeyyy~" Teriaknya, girang.

"Baruto-nii memangnya sibuk lagi ya? Sampai tidak mau menjemputku" Gumam Menma, mata bulat hitamnya menatap sebal sang kakak.

"Hehehe maaf ya Menma, tapi Aniki harus latihan basket untuk Turnamen nanti. Jadi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Aniki tidak bisa menjemputmu seperti biasa" Jelas Baruto, perlahan. Tidak mau mengecewakan sang adik.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, tapi nanti kalau udah selesai turnamennya, Aniki mau kan jemput aku lagi?" Tanya Menma, serius. Namun, dipandangan Naruto juga Baruto, tatapan itu sangat lucu bagi mereka. Hampir saja keduanya menyerang bocah lucu itu, dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan maut mereka.

"Tentu saja, Aniki-mu pasti mau. Iya kan, Baruto?" Kata Naruto, tersenyum evil. Baruto langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mengancam sang Ayah, ia pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui keinginan sang Ayah.

"Yeyy~ Baruto-nii memang is the best deh~" Girang Menma, memeluk erat tubuh tinggi sang kakak.

"Hahaha, ya sudah ayo berangkat" Ajak Baruto, menggandeng tangan sang adik. Naruto tersenyum senang, melihat keakraban kedua anaknya.

"Senang ya melihat mereka berdua akrab, Naruto?" Naruto sedikit terhenyak kaget, ketika dua buah tangan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah tahu siapa pria yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tidak pergi kekantor?" Tanyanya, menyamankan diri didalam pelukan pria dibelakangnya.

"Hn, aku malas kekantor" Bisik suara tersebut, seraya menjulurkan lidah panjangannya untuk mengulum telinga tan sang pemuda.

"Ngh~ S-sasukehh~ m-memangnya yang semalam belum cukup?" Tanya Naruto, mencengkram erat kedua tangan yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang blonde, ia sibuk menyegarkan kembali tanda yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia buat, dan juga siapa yang akan puas menikmati geliatan seksi ekhem-istri-ekhem nya ini? Sasuke tidak akan pernah puas.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur Naruto yang ia kira tidak akan mau menerimanya untuk merawat dan mengurus janin dalam kandungannya dulu, ternyata itu hanya trik Naruto dalam menguji kesungguhan dirinya. Masih ingat jelas dibenaknya, bagaimana ia berjuang mati-matian melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat sang Namikaze memaafkan dan mengizinkannya. Setelah sang kakak membantu dirinya dalam mengurusi surat perceraian yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mengingat Itachi merupakan seorang Pengacara, sangat memudahkan dirinya untuk segera pisah ranjang dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang saat itu sempat dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama hampir dua bulan, harus menahan ekstra sabar ketika hatinya bergolak menahan perasaan rindu, yang sedikitnya membuat ia tersiksa. Sasuke sendiri sedikit bingung dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri, apa mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa dikunjungi dan direcoki Naruto, membuat ia mulai terbiasa dan jika sehari saja tidak bertemu serta mendengar suaranya. Ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang mendalam.

Mengenai keluarganya sendiri ketika tahu bahwa selama ini Sakura sudah berkhianat pada dirinya, sontak membuat keluarga Sasuke dirundung perasaan kecewa yang mendalam. Pasalnya selama ini mereka selalu menyimpan kepercayaan padanya, dan dengan teganya gadis itu malah membuat dirinya beserta keluarga kecewa. Fugaku selaku Ayah dari Sasuke sangat tidak menerima perlakuan yang dilakukan Sakura, dengan murka pria itu sangat menyetujui jika Sasuke menggugat cerai Sakura. Fugaku serta sang istri pun menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengasuh apalagi mengakui jika Sarada adalah cucunya, mereka memang sangat menyayangi Sarada, sekalipun gadis mungil itu bukan cucu kandungnya. Akan tetapi baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto tidak ingin mengasuh anak yang bukan 'milik' mereka, dan alhasil hakim memutuskan hak asuh Sarada jatuh sepenuhnya ke Sai juga Sakura, dan mengenai Sai sendiri. Pria itu memilih menggugat cerai istrinya, lalu menikahi Sakura. Sasuke pribadi merasa sangat kasihan pada istri Sai karena dicerai begitu saja demi wanita lain, akan tetapi itu masalahnya sendiri, dan ia sangat malas ikut campur masalah orang lain.

Nah, dimulai sejak masalahnya dengan gadis pink itu selesai, Sasuke mulai menceritakan mengenai masalahnya dengan sang blonde. Untuk kesekian kalinya keluarga Uchiha harus menerima sebuah berita heboh, setelah berita mengenai Sakura yang selingkuh sampai menampung(?) bayi oranglain, sekarang keluarga Uchiha harus mendengar sebuah berita dimana ia sudah menghamili seorang pria. Dan ternyata Fugaku merupakan sahabat dari Ayah Naruto a.k.a Minato-saat itu Minato tidak tahu jika ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha- ketika mengetahui jika yang ia hamili merupakan sahabat lamanya, langsung saja kedua orangtua mereka memerintahkan ia untuk menikahi Naruto. Memang sih acaranya tidak terlalu meriah, hanya beberapa sahabat dan keluarga saja yang diundang, mengingat pernikahan sesama jenis masih terdengar asing. Membuat ia memilih melakukan pernikahan secara tertutup. Masih ingat jelas saat pria Namikaze ini mengandung Menma delapan tahun yang lalu, Sasuke cukup kerepotan memenuhi segala keinginan pria blonde itu. Bukan karena keinginannya sulit, melainkan ketika Naruto hamil, pria itu lebih sensitif dibandingkan saat tidak mengandung, salah sedikit saja pria itu akan marah dan ngambek. Juga jangan lupakan sifatnya yang plin plan, semakin membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Akan tetapi walau begitu, perasaan lelahnya terbayar oleh kelahirannya seorang anak yang sangat dinantinya. Seorang anak yang menjadi pemicu semangat bagi dirinya, bahkan terlalu senang dengan kelahiran Menma kedunia, Sasuke sampai menitikan air mata karena terharu. Ia sendiri semakin yakin, jika Menma memang anak kandungnya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Karena ketika Sakura melahirkan Sarada, perasaan yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan senang saja, tidak ada air mata juga perasaan haru didalam dirinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia lewati dengan merawat bayi mungil dan menjadi kebanggaan dirinya. Lalu sekarang bayi mungilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah yang lucu juga menggemaskan. Yang paling membuatnya senang adalah, selain karena Baruto yang bisa menjadi kakak yang baik dan perhatian pada Menma, ternyata bocah raven itu menuruni gen jeniusnya, yang semakin membuatnya diliputi perasaan senang sekaligus bangga tiadatara.

"S-sasukehh~" Desah Naruto semakin menjadi saat sebelah tangan Sasuke mulai memilin niple kanannya dari luar kemeja, ia pun menyandarkan diri pada dada bidang sang raven yang masih sibuk membuat kissmark dileher berkeringatnya.

"Ekhem" Suara daheman yang cukup keras, langsung membuat keduanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka. "Masih pagi" Lanjut suara tersebut, bosan.

"I-itachi-nii" Gugup Naruto, merapikan kembali kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Sasuke. Matanya mendelik ngambek ke arah pemuda raven yang hanya menatapnya kalem.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, "Kupikir kau sudah berangkat, Baka-Aniki" Ketusnya.

"Apa ini? Kau ketus sekali hanya karena aku mengganggu aktifitas mesummu, kasihan kan Naruto jika kau terus-terusan serang" Kata Itachi, membuat Naruto blushing seketika. Sedangkan sulung Uchiha yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum geli.

"Apa Menma dan Baruto sudah berangkat?" Sebuah suara lain menyahut percakapan ketiganya, sontak ketiga pria itu menatap kearah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan poni kiri menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ah Dei-nee? Iya mereka sudah berangkat" Jawab Naruto tersenyum, "Apa Dei-nee membuatkan mereka bento lagi?"

"Um! Aku sudah membuatkan mereka bento, sayang sekali mereka sudah berangkat" Desah wanita itu, kecewa. Itachi yang melihat tatapan kecewa sang istri langsung menghampirinya, dan merangkul pundak kecil sang istri.

"Tidak apa, biarkan aku yang mengantarkan bento itu kesekolah mereka" Ujarnya, menenangkan sang istri yang terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Apa kau serius, Danna?" Deidara menatap berbinar sang suami, yang mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja, sayang" Sahut Itachi melayangkan kecupan mesra dikening Deidara, "Ini kan bento untuk mereka? Biru untuk Menma, orange untuk Baruto?" Itachi tersenyum tipis disaat wanita didepannya mengangguk semangat.

"Wah~ terima kasih Dei-nee, Itachi-nii jadi merepotkan kalian" Ujar Naruto tidak enak.

"Tidak apa Naruto mereka kan keponakan kami, jadi tidak masalah kan kami ingin membuatkan mereka bento?" Kata Itachi, meremas bahu sang istri pelan.

"Iya, tentu saja" Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Hanya saja aku tidak enak terlalu merepotkan Dei-nee"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto? Sudah ah, jangan dibahas lagi. Danna? Lebih baik kamu segera berangkat ke sekolah mereka, nanti kesiangan lho berangkat kekantornya" Seru Deidara, mendorong pelan tubuh tegap pria raven berkuncir keluar ruang tamu, menuju pintu utama. Sasuke yang sedari diam hanya menatap datar tanpa berniat ikut dalam percakapan kecil itu, ia pun mengecup pipi Naruto pelan.

"Aku juga berangkat ya?" Salamnya, menyeringai ketika Naruto malah menatapnya marah namun wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah.

"B-baka! Ugh, hati-hati dijalan" Ketus Naruto, manyun. Itachi dan Deidara hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang masih canggung terhadap perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan ya?" Kata Deidara, mengecup cepat kening Itachi, lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke yang mulai masuk kedalam mobil Ferrary hitam pemberian sang kakak untuknya., sedangkan Itachi yang sudah berada didalam mobil Sportnya mulai menyalakan mesin. Setelahnya mobil berbeda warna itu pun melaju kencang menjauhi pekarangan Rumah Namikaze-Uchiha, dan meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih asyik berdiri di teras rumah.

"Naruto?" Panggil Deidara, Naruto pun menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau tidak berangkat kekantor? Bukankah ada rapat?" Lanjutnya, mengerutkan kening ketika pria Namikaze itu malah menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku akan kekantor" Gumam Naruto, berjalan gontai ke sebuah kursi soda untuk mengambil tas kerja miliknya. "Aku berangkat dulu, Dei-nee" Pamitnya, berlalu meninggalkan Deidara menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Deidara, mencengkram lembut tangan sang adik iparnya itu.

"Eh? Iya aku baik kok" Naruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya, "Memang kenapa, Dei-nee?"

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?" Terlihat sekali jika wanita berasal dari Iwagakure ini khawatir akan kondisi pria yang sudah ia anggap adiknya, sorot matanya menatap tanpa ragu pria didepannya. Mencoba meyakinkan pada sang blonde, untuk mempercayainya dan berbagi masalah yang mungkin saja sedang menimpanya.

"Aku.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa Dei-nee. Aku hanya merasa lelah saja" Naruto pun melepaskan cengkraman wanita didepannya, dan menepuk pelan bahu tersebut. "Aku berangkat dulu ya? Dei-nee jaga diri dirumah. Jaa" Setelahnya, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan Deidara yang menatap punggungnya khawatir. Tanpa sadar pemuda Namikaze itu menghela nafas lelah, "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak bersemangat seperti ini?" Tanyanya, menggeleng pelan. Tidak mau terlalu berlarut dalam kebingungan, ia pun mulai memajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediamannya dan berlalu menuju kantor Namikaze untuk mengikuti rapat yang ia pastikan akan datang terlambat. Mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat seperempat.

"Aku harus bergegas, jika tidak ingin datang telat" Gumamnya, menginjak pedal gas dan mobil sport itu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa perduli pada setiap makian orang-orang yang ditujukan kepadanya karena sudah membawa mobil ugal-ugalan, Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya hingga selamat ke Rasengan Corp.

"Ohayou, Menma-kun?" Sapa seorang bocah perempuan berambut blonde dikuncir, yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kalem oleh sang bocah raven.

"Menma-chan! Nanti sore kita main game yuk?" Ajak bocah berambut coklat merangkul akrab pundak kecil Menma.

"Dimana?" Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari sepasang bibir tipisnya, berbeda sekali jika bocah raven itu berada dilingkungan keluarganya. Sekalipun Menma sudah berteman baik dengan bocah berambut coklat tadi, ia tetap irit kata, persis seperti sifat sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Dirumahku, bagaimana?" Tanya bocah cokelat tadi, yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin sang raven.

"Aku belum izin sama Nii-chan juga Tousan" Sahut Menma, melirikkan matanya kearah sang teman.

"Hahh kan bisa melalui telepon? Ayolah~ aku yakin kedua Tousanmu memberi izin padamu, Menma-chan~" Dengan manja bocah itu mengayun-ayunkan tangan Menma yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"Tidak mau. Aku ada-"

"Menma-kun?" Menma menghentikan ucapannya ketika salah seorang guru menghampiri dirinya, "Ada seseorang mencarimu" Lanjut guru itu, menunjuk kebelakang.

"Hai Menma? Kau melupakan bentomu" Dan orang yang dimaksud pun ternyata Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, sontak membuat semua anak perempuan yang melihat kearahnya, berblusing-ria.

"Itachi-nii!" Pekik Menma senang, membuat semua temannya menatap kaget atas sikap OOC bocah raven. Bocah yang baru genap delapan tahun itu pun berjalan menuju sang pria yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu masuk, "Bento? Apa Dei-nee membuatkan ku bento lagi? Maaf Ita-nii aku tidak tahu, dan jadi merepotkan deh" Tutur Menma, menatap tidak enak Itachi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Lagian Ita-nii memang ingin menemuimu" Itachi pun mengacak gemas surai raven yang berwarna sama dengannya, "Aniki pikir sudah masuk sekolahmu, nyatanya belum?" Itachi pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya sudah, Aniki permisi dulu ya mau mengantarkan bento untuk kakakmu, Baruto" Setelah melayangkan kecupan sayang dipuncak kepala sang bocah, Itachi pun melambaikan tangannya seraya kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi kelas yang mulai gaduh tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Ita-nii!" Menma pun melambaikan tangannya semangat, kedua mata hitamnya terus mengikuti punggung Itachi hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat melihat punggung tersebut.

"Wah~ kakak tadi sangat tampan! Dia siapa mu, Menma? Kakakmu?" Celetuk seorang gadis gemuk, menatap penuh penasaran pada Menma yang hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kya~ kakakmu sangat tampan" Menma hanya mendengus bosan mendengar segala pujian yang dilayangkan untuk sang paman, dalam hati ia merasa bingung plus ngeri disaat bersamaan, jika mengingat kembali diumur mereka yang baru menginjak delapan tahun. Sudah begitu mengatahui mana pria tampan dan tidak, Menma hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak perduli. Ia pun kembali mendudukkan diri dikursinya dengan membawa sekotak bekal kiriman sang bibi untuknya, dalam hati ia sudah berjingkrak-ria karena lagi-lagi ia bisa mencicipi masakan sang bibi yang sangat enak itu. Ya walaupun masakan Tousannya nomor satu, bisa dikatakan semua masakan yang dibuat oleh keluarga sangat enak, termasuk masakan sang kakak. Baruto.

"Sampai dikirim seperti itu" Kata Kyuujin-bocah si rambut cokelat-menunjuk kotak bekal Menma menggunakan dagunya, sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku pikir Nee-chan tidak akan membuatkanku bekal karena semalam Nee-chan sedang sakit, nyatanya ia tetap membuatnya untuk kami" Jelas Menma, menatap sendu kotak bekal ditangannya. Kyuujin menepuk pelan pundak sang sahabat menenangkan.

"Ya sudah, dengan begitu hari ini pun kau akan selamat dari para monster itu dikantin" Menma hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuujin, ia tidak usah datang ke kantin sekolah dan bertemu dengan para monster yang biasa disebut dengan 'wanita'. Kadang Menma bingung apa yang membuat para wanita itu selalu mengelilingi dirinya dan repot-repot membawakan makanan untuknya. Ia bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja terlalu sering dibawakan makanan dari para wanita itu malah membuatnya tidak enak, dan jangan lupakan ia sangat tidak suka teriakan para wanita jika ia mau menerima kotak makan pemberian mereka.

"Yang berarti aku tidak bisa makan gratis hari ini" Desah Kyuujin, kecewa. Menma pun mendengus acuh.

"Memang nya kau tidak bawa uang?" Tanya Menma sedikitnya ia merasa kasihan juga sih pada sahabatnya itu, karena selama ini jika para monster itu memberinya bento, yang selalu menghabiskan makanan itu semua adalah Kyuujin. Bukannya Kyuujin miskin sampai tidak mampu beli makanan dikantin, hanya saja bocah berambut cokelat itu lebih sering menghemat untuk ditabungnya membeli barang-barang yang ia inginkan nanti.

"Bawa sih, cuma kan makanan gratis itu enak hehehe" Tawa Kyuujin yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang sahabat.

"Baka" Dengus Menma sweatdroop. Kyuujin pun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan sinisnya, yang tidak lama terhenti ketika suara bel masuk sekolah terdengar dan seorang guru pun datang. Memulai aktifitas hari ini dengan sebuah pelajaran yang amat disukai sang raven, yaitu Matematika.

GREKK

"Yo! Kau bawa bekal lagi, Baruto?" Sapa seorang remaja mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Baruto yang sibuk makan.

"Um!" Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan sang bocah blonde, mulutnya saat ini tengah penuh dengan dadar gulung kesukaannya.

"Kaasanmu rajin ya mau membuatkan bekal untukmu?" Lanjut remaja lainnya, sebelah tangannya menenteng bungkusan Takoyaki yang ia beli dikantin sekolah.

"Bukan Kaasan yang buat-" Baruto meraih botol minum milik remaja disebelahnya, dan meminumnya. "-hahh, ini bento buatan bibi-ku. Tadi pagi Ita-nii mengantarkannya kesini" Jelas Baruto, nyengir tidak dosa pada sang remaja yang tadi ia minum minumannya, manyun kearahnya.

"Kau ini kalau mau minum, izin dulu dong" Gerutu remaja tadi, "Ah iya, sekarang turnamen kurang dari 2 minggu lagi nih"

"Um! Kau benar, dan jadwal latihan pun makin padat" Yang lain menganggukkan kepala, "Baruto kami berharap banyak padamu, lho" Ujar lainnya.

"Huh? Kenapa seperti itu? Kalian juga, aku mengharapkan permainan terbaik dari kalian" Baruto menyeringai acuh ketika teman-temannya malah menghela nafas lelah, "Jangan mempermalukanku, mengerti?" Sambungnya, serius.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak ingin mempermalukan diri didepan mantanmu kan?" Dengus Temujin, mengerlingkan mata.

"Yeah~ benar juga! Aku baru ingat jika lawan kita nanti itu dari sekolah Takenshin School" Seolah disadarkan yang lain pun sontak menatap kaget sang leader yang menatap mereka kalem. "B-baruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, heh?" Baruto mendengus sinis, "Sudahlah, sekalipun nanti gadis itu datang kepertandingan dan membela dia, aku tidak peduli" Ketusnya, berlalu meninggalkan semua pasang mata yang menatap punggungnya kalut.

BLETAKK

"Aduh!" Ringis Temujin mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari gadis cantik berambut merah, "R-rii-chan~ kenapa memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya, sedangkan semua teman lainnya menatap dirinya nanar.

"Huh! Kau bodoh, Baka-Temu! Seharusnya kau tidak menyebut nama gadis itu!" Sewot sang gadis, melotot tajam.

"Aku tidak menyebut namanya, Rii-chan! Tanya saja yang lain" Semuanya mengangguk kaku disaat gadis bermata sipit itu menatap mereka tajam, "Tapi kau tidak usah melibatkan gadis itu didalam pembicaraan kalian! Kalian mau sekolahan kita kalah dari sekolah TakenShin?" Temujin beserta yang lain menggeleng kompak, Rii-chan mendengus sweatdroop melihat kekompakan teman-temannya itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan bahas gadis itu untuk sementara ini" Setelahnya tanpa dosa gadis itu pun kembali ke meja dimana ketiga temannya sudah menunggu untuk memulai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Kadang aku heran kenapa gadis sepertinya memiliki kekuatan besar. Astaga! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit akibat pukulannya tadi" Keluh Temujin, mengusap sayang kepalanya.

"Itu salahmu sudah membuat Baruto pergi. Perlu kau tahu, dari tadi Rii-chan memperhatikan kita. Makanya gadis itu langsung memukul kepalamu karena sudah membuat pemandangan indahnya kabur" Celetuk Shui menegak minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Apa sih istimewanya gadis kacamata itu? Sudah cupu, sok cool lagi memutuskan hubungan dengan Baruto" Keluh Kirei, tidak senang.

"Sarada memang seperti itu, persis seperti Kaasannya" Timpal yang lain, ketus.

"Bukan begitu masalahnya!" Elak Temujin, membuat semua temannya memandang bingung. "Aku dengar Sarada memutuskan hubungan mereka karena orangtuanya tidak merestui Sarada untuk berpacaran dengan Baruto, kalau tidak salah.. Orangtuanya memiliki suatu masa lalu kelam dengan kedua Tousannya Baruto" Jelasnya, mengangguk yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu sekarang kedua keluarga mereka bermusuhan seperti itu?" Celetuk Shui menggaruk kepalanya ragu.

"Err-sepertinya" Temujin pun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan, "Ah tapi mungkin bukan karena itu! Sudahlah lupakan saja, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, sebentar lagi istirahat akan selesai, aku duluan kekelas ya?" Setelah melambai sebentar, remaja itu pun berlalu meninggalkan semua temannya yang menatap kesal dirinya.

"Selalu seenaknya!" Ketus Kirei, manyun.

"Um! Setelah membuat kita kebingungan, pasti langsung kabur" Setuju Shui, menggeleng pelan. Mereka hanya mampu mendengus pelan menanggapi kebiasaan remaja tadi, dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makanan mereka masing-masing, tanpa menyadari seorang gadis berambut merah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Jarak meja diantara mereka yang hanya dibatasi satu meja, sangat memudahkan sang gadis mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"Baruto" Gumam Rii-chan, menghela nafas.

Tap Tap Tap

"Lelahnya~ seharusnya aku juga minta dibuatkan bento pada Dei-nee" Gumam Naruto berjalan gontai menuju ruangan kerjanya, ia yang baru selesai menghadiri rapat, terlihat sangat kelelahan membuat para karyawannya menatap prihatin sang Ceo.

PLUK

"Eh?" Kaget Naruto, menengadahkan kepalanya kesamping ketika seseorang menaruh telapak tangannya diatas kepalanya, namun ia pun langsung mendengus ketika tahu siapa orangnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu, Naruto? Apa Sasuke terlalu keras bermainnya?" Dengus geli Shikamaru, melihat wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapannya tadi, "Ayo makan bersama, kebetulan aku tidak memiliki teman bicara untuk makan nanti"

"Bodoh! Kalau makan mulutmu hanya berfokus pada makanan! Jangan sambil berbicara" Ketus Naruto, mengusap pangkal hidungnya.

"Hahh, iya deh iya. Ayo cari makan, jangan terlalu sibuk ngurus perusahaan, kau pun harus mengisi perutmu" Tanpa perduli sang blonde menolak, pria Nara itu pun menyeret sang bos untuk ikut dengannya, "Lagi pula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Lanjutnya, membukakan pintu mobil untuk pria blonde.

"Hahh, aku bisa bawa mobilku sendiri, Shika" Desah Naruto, sebal.

Shikamaru menggeleng menolak, "Kau ikut denganku pakai mobil ini" Dan Shikamaru pun mendorong paksa tubuh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobil Ferrary birunya, ia tertawa kecil ketika sang blonde mengumpat-umpat kepadanya. Cuek, Shikamaru langsung menutup pintunya, dan segera berlari ketempat kemudi. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan kawasan Rasengan corp, menuju kafe terdekat.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, masing-masing diantara sang Namikaze dan sang Nara, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan saat mobil itu sampai ke kafe Konoha pun tetap tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Bukannya Shikamaru tidak ingin mengajak Naruto berbicara, hanya saja ketika melihat sang blonde sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuatnya yakin tidak akan didengar sekalipun ia berteriak didekat telinganya. Setelah memesan makanan untuk mereka, Shikamaru menatap malas pria didepannya.

"Oi!" Panggilnya, yang diacuhkan sang blonde, dengan gemas ia pun melempar gulungan tissu dan tepat mendarat didepan pandangan sang Namikaze tertuju.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto, malas.

"Itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku, Naruto" Ujarnya, "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi pagi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat"

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kau benar, Sasuke terlalu bersemangat bermainnya, hingga membuatku tidur selama 3 jam" Jelas Naruto seraya mengangguk pelan ketika makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang, ia sedikit mengerutkan halis begitu melihat sang pelayan memerahkan wajah. "Kenapa wanita itu?" Tanyanya, tanpa dosa.

"Hahh, mendokusei. Kau terlalu frontal berbicaranya" Terang sang Nara, menggeleng pelan.

"Frontal?" Naruto mengerutkan halisnya dalam, lalu ia pun menggidikkan bahunya acuh. "Ya, kau benar. Dan itu salahmu, nanas" Tunjuknya, mendengus sinis.

Shikamaru menatap bingung Naruto, "Kenapa aku?"

"Bukankah itu jawaban yang kau ingin dengar ketika dikantor tadi?" Sinis Naruto, menyuapkan steak daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah begitu. Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda, mana tahu kalau itu tepat" Shikamaru pun menggidikkan bahunya kalem, "Oh iya, aku dengar Baruto err-ini sih hanya pertanyaan selewatku saja ya? Kau tidak usah jadi bahan pikiran" Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa sih? Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Err-apa kau tahu jika Baruto pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sarada?" Tanya Shikamaru, membuat Naruto yang hendak menyuapkan daging kemulutnya, terhenti.

"Apa? Baruto? Dengan Sarada?" Beo Naruto, mengerutkan kening tidak percaya. "Dapat berita itu dari mana?"

"Kau tahukan jika Shikadai berteman dengan Baruto cukup lama, dan ia pun teman satu kelas dengannya?"

"Jadi.. Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Err-maaf sebenarnya aku sudah tahu cukup lama, hanya saja-"

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang 'Baruto pernah menjalin' apa itu tandanya mereka sudah putus?" Tanya Naruto, yang diangguki Shikamaru.

"Aku dengar sih begitu dari Shikadai" Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan merestui Baruto jatuh ketangan si bocah kacamata itu" Ketus Naruto, menggenggam erat pisau ditangannya.

"Hei, ayolah~ kau tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar padanya" Peringat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, "Dia masih anak-anak. Kau hanya bermasalah dengan kedua orangtuanya, Naruto"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mengizinkan bocah itu mendekati putraku" Desis Naruto dingin, sontak membuat Shikamaru merinding ngeri mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis itu. Shikamaru hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, dalam hati ia sedikitnya merasa perlu waspada pada pria didepannya ini. Mungkin Naruto terlihat baik dan ceria, tetapi sebenarnya dibalik itu semua tersimpan suatu emosi yang jika sudah keluar, akan sangat merepotkan dan terlalu mengerikan untuk ditangani.

"Hahh, mendokusei" Desahnya, menegak kopi yang ia pesan. Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya kembali, membuat ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Naruto?" Panggilnya, yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan acuh sang blonde. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dipikirkan" Katanya, gemas.

"Hn" Gumam Naruto, acuh. "Sudah selesai belum? Aku mau kembali kekantor" Lanjutnya, menegak habis jus orange miliknya. Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya.

"Mendokusei. Ayo kembali ke kantor" Ajaknya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, diikuti sang blonde yang juga meletakkan beberapa uang lembar. Setelahnya kedua pria dewasa itu pun sama-sama meninggalkan kafe dan kembali menuju Rasengan Corp menggunakan mobil Ferrary biru milik sang Nara.

"Buka mulutmu" Titah seorang gadis pada bocah didepannya, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah sendok yang sudah penuh oleh makanan. Namun sepertinya bocah didepannya malah terdiam, menatap dingin dirinya. "Ayo Menma~ aku tahu kau sangat menyukai masakanku~" Lanjutnya, setengah manyun.

"Idiot, jauhkan sendok kotormu dari wajahku" Desis bocah raven, berbahaya.

"Err-aku rasa kau harus menuruti-"

"Ah aku tahu kau sangat menyukai telur gulung ya? Hahaha sama persis seperti kakakmu ya?" Tawa sang gadis, tidak memperdulikan makian sang raven yang cukup berbahaya itu. "Ayo buka mulut-"

PLAKK

PLUKK

Aoi hanya menatap kaget sendoknya yang tergeletak pasrah keatas meja, makanan yang sudah ia sendok itu tumpah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, berhenti mengangguku" Sinis Menma, seraya berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis seorang diri, sedangkan Kyuujin mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Err-kau seharusnya tidak berlaku kasar padanya" Bisik Kyuujin ketika sudah berada didekat sang Uchiha.

"Seharusnya kau mengikuti saranku untuk jangan makan ditempat laknat itu! Cih" Decih Menma, menggenggam erat bento ditangannya. Niatnya ingin makan tenang dikantin, lagi-lagi harus digagalkan oleh kelakuan seorang gadis cilik yang begitu centil. "Masih kecil saja sudah centil begitu, bagaimana sudah besarnya nanti" Gumamnya, bergidik ngeri.

"Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi, bagaimana kalau kita makan diatap saja?" Usul Kyuujin yang tidak ditanggapi sang raven, hampir saja bocah cokelat itu mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak akan sempat makan siang. Akan tetapi ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya berbelok kearah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman cerah. "Hehehe kau memang pengertian kawan" Ucapnya ceria.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bocah sepertimu pingsan karena tidak makan dan akhirnya malah menyusahkanku" Dengus Menma, membuat bocah disampingnya manyun.

"Kau berkata seperti itu tanpa melihat kondisimu juga, kawan! Kau pun sama sepertiku! Masih bo-cah!" Sungut Kyuujin, yang ditanggapi dengusan acuh Menma.

"Oh iya, err-apa kau-"

"Kau duduk disana saja, aku duduk disitu!" Potong Menma, ketika mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah. Tanpa perduli pada Kyuujin yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk duduk, Menma mengusir Kyuujin yang hanya bisa menurut.

"Ck, dasar" Gerutunya.

"Hn" Dengan mengacuhkan Kyuujin yang sibuk manyun, Menma mulai memakan bento buatan Deidara penuh minat.

"Menma!" Panggil Kyuujin, mengunyah mie ramen yang ia pesan tadi dikantin.

"Hn?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa tuh kau berlaku kasar pada Aoi? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuujin menatap intens bocah disampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis centil sepertinya" Jawab Menma, mendelik sinis.

"Tapi aku sering melihat kau memperhatikannya"

"Aku? Memperhatikannya? Yang benar saja" Menma menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Serius, Menma! Aku sering melihat kedua matamu tertuju pada Aoi!"

"Aku sarankan padamu, kawan. Untuk berhenti menonton drama picisan di tv"

"Astaga! Aku tidak suka sinetron! Enak saja, kau pikir aku perempuan apa?" Ketus Kyuujin tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu berhenti berkata yang menunjukkan bahwa kau seperti itu" Kata Menma, menyeringai.

"A-a-ugh! Terserah kau saja deh" Ucap Kyuujin, menghela nafas. Menma hanya melirik acuh, ia pun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan" Seperti biasa, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sang teman yang masih asyik menyantap makanannya. Bocah raven itu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan bocah lainnya yang tengah kelimpungan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"MENMA IDIOTTTT! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!" Teriak Kyuujin, hampir mewek karena sempat tersedak kuah ramen yang begitu pedas.

"Cih, urusai!" Dengus Menma, dalam hati ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah memerah sang teman akibat tersedak tadi.

"Hiks kau kejam" Gerutu Kyuujin, mengusap air matanya kasar. Sebelah tangan lainnya menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, merasa seperti ada kuah ramen yang masuk kedalam rongga hidungnya.

"Hn" Gumam Menma, melirik sejenak Kyuujin. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dari dalam saku celana, menarik lengan Kyuujin yang menggosok mata berairnya, bocah Uchiha itu pun mengusap air mata tersebut.

"E-eh?" Kaget Kyuujin, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Menma, mengangkat sebelah halisnya tinggi.

"Err-tidak" Kyuujin pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Hn, lanjutkan olehmu. Aku mau keperpustakaan dulu. Mau meminjam beberapa buku disana" Imbuhnya, memberikan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan dengan gaya khasnya, bocah raven itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuujin yang terbengong.

"Dasar baka!" Gerutunya pelan, mengusap air matanya.

.  
.

Kedua mata obsidian itu sibuk menelisik satu persatu barisan buku yang berjajar rapi dirak buku perpustakaan, dengan sesekali mengintip isi buku, bocah raven itu menggelengkan kepala ketika buku yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Perpustakaan disini kurang lengkap ternyata" Komentarnya, pelan. Ia pun mendengus kecewa, "Aku minta Papa untuk belikan saja deh" Lanjutnya, mengangguk-angguk. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, telinganya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang membuatnya mengerutkan halis.

" Seperti suara Aoi" Gumamnya, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Halisnya semakin bertaut tajam ketika mendengar suara isak tangis, kedua matanya menatap sendu kedepan ketika ia menangkap seorang gadis mungil terisak sedih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hiks apa aku sejelek itu sampai Menma tidak mau aku dekati?" Bisiknya, sangat pelan. Namun masih cukup terdengar keras oleh bocah raven yang tengah mengintip dari balik rak buku dibelakangnya.

"Sudahlah Aoi, jangan menangis. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika Menma itu tidak mungkin memiliki niatan untuk berpacaran diusianya yang sangat dini seperti kita? Lebih baik kau-"

"Siapa yang ingin berpacaran? Aku mendekatinya karena aku mengagumi dirinya, bukan karena ingin berpacaran! Aku juga cukup tahu diusia kita seharusnya tidak ada kata cinta! Kau ini bicara apa, Yue?" Dengus Aoi, sewot.

"Err-tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Karin, tersenyum canggung ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang gadis, "Tidak suka ya?" Karin pun menegak ludahnya susah payah. Sedangkan Aoi hanya mendengus sinis.

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku pikir kau menyukainya" Gumam Karin, menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi diusia kita pun banyak yang memiliki perasaan cinta untuk sesama jenisnya" Celetuk Yue yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Aoi. "I-ittai~" Ringisnya.

"Huh, cinta yang kita miliki diusia seperti kita, hanya cinta monyet. Beberapa tahun kedepan aja aku yakin perasaan itu akan lenyap" Dengus Aoi, sebal.

"Menganggumiku?" Beo Menma, menatap intens Aoi yang sedang memasang wajah ngambek. Entah kenapa Menma merasakan kembali beribu kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap melihat kearah gadis itu, dadanya bergemuruh tidak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuujin diatap tadi memang benar, ia sering memperhatikan Aoi, tapi ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ditafsirkan oleh Kyuujin bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata 'menyukai' yang dimaksud Kyuujin, apa sama seperti ia menyukai soup tomat?

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada Tousan.. Atau Baruto-nii?" Tanyanya, melirik sekali lagi pada sang gadis dipojokkan ruangan.

GLEK

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali kekelas saja" Gumamnya, bergegas menjauhi tempat perkara, dan tanpa disadarinya sepasang manik Emerald menatap punggungnya bingung.

"Menma?" Gumam Aoi, yang ternyata menyadari kedatangan Menma tadi. Ia mengerutkan halisnya penasaran, "Apa ia mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Bisiknya, tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, Aoi! Kita kembali kekelas yuk? Sebentar lagi masuk nih" Ajak Karin berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu keluar, kedua temannya yang lain, termasuk Aoi pun ikut keluar perpustakaan. Kembali kekelas.

"Hari ini kau mau lembur lagi, Otoutou?" Tanya Itachi merapikan buku, manik Onyxnya melirik sekilas sang adik yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak. Aniki duluan saja pulangnya, tinggal sedikit lagi tugasku. Nanti aku menyusul" Jelas Sasuke, mengetik sesuatu diatas keyboard-nya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya? Hati-hati dijalan, Otoutou" Peringat Itachi, yang diancungi ibu jari oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, bawel seperti biasa" Gumam Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia pun kembali berkutat dengan komputer kerjanya. Hari ini entah kenapa banyak klien yang mendatanginya, sejak ia menikah dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, Itachi mengajaknya untuk bekerja bersama dirinya menjadi Pengacara. Awalnya ia menolak dan memilih bekerja di Rasengan Mart saja, hanya saja setelah dipikir kembali, ia bisa mempermalukan Naruto jika bekerja disana. Yah, walau Naruto juga kedua orantua mereka tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai pekerjaan apa yang ia lakoni, tetap saja ia merasa sedikit sungkan kepada pria pemilik manik Shappire itu. Jadi, Sasuke pun menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh sang kakak kepadanya, pernah satu waktu ketika Sai bercerai dengan mantan istri beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda murah senyum itu mendatangi kantorya, dan meminta salah satu karyawan disana bekerja untuk dirinya mengurusi surat perceraian dan menjadi pengacaranya. Sai yang saat itu tidak mengetahui jika ia bekerja disana, pria itu terlihat tertohok dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu saja ketika melihat dirinyalah yang mendatangi Sai. Ia sendiri sempat tertegun mengetahui itu, akan tetapi ia berusaha bersikap profesional dalam bekerja. Maka dengan berat hati ia mencoba membantu dan bersikap seformal mungkin padanya, tapi dasarnya manusia tidak tahu diri. Sai malah menolak dan meminta yang lain untuk menanganinya, karena tidak ada yang lain lagi, mengingat saat itu tengah terjadi banyak masalah, membuat Sai harus ditangani olehnya dulu. Yang memang hanya ada beberapa klien saat itu. Tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya pria pucat itu menolak, dan memilih pergi kekantor agensi lain untuk mengurusi surat perceraiannya. Sedikitnya ia beruntung karena dengan begitu ia tidak usah bertatap muka terlalu lama dengan pria penghancur keluarganya, oh tidak-tidak! Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa bersyukur dan sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu, karena ulah kedua manusia tidak tahu diri itulah ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang sangat sempurna baginya. Memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang sangat cerdas dan lucu, juga memiliki seseorang yang amat membuatnya merasa hidupnya semakin sempurna, yaitu seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan memiliki sikap unik dimatanya. Seorang pria yang membuatnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada Kami-sama. Naruto Namikaze atau yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha. Naruto Uchiha.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat beberapa moment berharga diantara ia dan Naruto, bagaimana Naruto tertawa, marah-marah, bahkan satu moment yang sangat ia sukai diantara semua moment diantara mereka, yaitu moment disaat pria tan itu mendesah dibawah kendalinya. Geliatan seksi juga nyanyian indah sanggup membuat sulit berpaling kepada yang lain.

BRUK

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, akan tetapi bisa tidak kau tidak OOC seperti itu, Sasuke?" Dengus seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat, menggeleng pelan.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke, acuh. Ia tidak perduli sekalipun orang-orang akan memandang dirinya gila karena sudah tersenyum tidak jelas, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah segera menyelesaikan tugasnya ini, lalu pulang kerumah menemui keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku duluan ya, Uchiha-san!" Pamit seorang gadis berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Masih lama?" Tanya pria tadi, mengintip sekilas ke layar komputer milik Sasuke, "Cepat juga, padahal tugasmu lebih banyak dariku, Sas" Pria itu berdecak kagum ketika Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugas kantornya.

"kau masih lama?" Tanya Sasuke mematikkan komputer kerjanya setelah sebelumnya sudah memindahkan file tersebut kedalam flashdisc miliknya.

"Sudah. Ayo pergi bersama ke basementnya" Ajak sang pria meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak didalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mengikuti sang pria itu dibelakang.

"Yo! Sampai ketemu besok, Sasuke!" Pamit pria tadi melambaikan tangannya dan setelahnya mobil sedan itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kadang aku bingung kenapa ia mau repot-repot menungguku pulang? Dasar Taka" Gumamnya, mulai melajukan mobil miliknya menjauhi kawasan tersebut. Dalam hati ia berniat ingin pergi ke salah satu toko kue untuk membelikan cake cokelat yang ia janjikan pada Menma dan cake orange untuk Baruto, ia baru ingat jika kemarin malam ia berjanji akan membelikan mereka cake kesukaan mereka. Maka Sasuke pun membanting setir kekiri ketika matanya menangkap toko kue langganannya sudah terlihat didepan mata. Secepatnya ia pun keluar dari mobil dan bergegas memesan cake yang ia inginkan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang pelayan, begitu Sasuke mendatangi meja resepsionis.

"Aku ingin pesan dua cake orange dan satu cake cokelat ya?" Ujar Sasuke, yang diangguki mengerti oleh sang pelayan.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar" Kata sang pelayan, menyiapkan pesanan yang dipesan sang pelanggan.

Manik Onyxnya melirik kursi tunggu yang sudah berada sesosok perempuan memakai dress pendek dengan sebuah topi pantai disurai.. Pink? Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan warna rambut juga perawakan tubuh wanita itu.

"Sakura-san? Ini pesanan anda" Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya begitu sang wanita yang ternyata mantan istrinya itu berjalan kearahnya, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk mengambil pesanan kuenya.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Sakura, lalu ia menghentikan gerakannya begitu melihat perawakan seorang pria disampingnya terasa tidak asing baginya. "Sa.. suke?" Tanyanya, ragu.

DEGH

Seolah tersengat jutaan voltase listrik yang mengenai tubuhnya, Sasuke sedikit terlonjak ketika Sakura mengenali dirinya. Mengembalikan sikap dingin dan acuhnya, Sasuke berusaha terlihat seperti biasa dan menatap datar sang wanita disampingnya.

"Emm-gimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit menundukkan wajah memerahnya.

"Baik" Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya?" Katanya, yang dibalas kerlingan bosan sang Uchiha.

"Maaf ini pesanan anda, Tuan" Intruksi seorang pelayan memberikan tiga buah dus cake yang ia pesan tadi. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat mensyukuri datangnya sang pelayan, dengan begitu ia tidak usah bertatap muka terlalu lama dengannya.

"Hn, terima kasih" Ucapnya memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang pelayan, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat mengekor dibelakangnya. Acuh dan tidak perduli. Itulah yang Sasuke lakukan, seolah tidak mengenali wanita dibelakangnya, ia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cantik diparkiran. Namun baru saja ia hendak memasuki mobil, sebuah tangan yang amat dikenalnya mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Sakura, menatap sendu punggung tegap didepannya. "Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku beberapa tahun lalu" Lirihnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Genangan air mata terlihat memenuhi kelopak matanya, "Sasuke-kun?"

SRETT

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, ia menyingkirkan tangan itu darinya. "Sebaiknya kau simpan kata maafmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Shimura-san. Karena aku tidak yakin bisa memaafkan dirimu dengan tulus" Sakura tidak tahan membelalakkan kedua matanya, genangan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tampung mengalir dengan deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"S-sasuke-"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menorehkan luka dihatiku, dan aku mohon, berhenti menganggu hidupku. Aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup dengan Naruto" Terangnya, memasuki mobil dan melajukannya meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

"Hiks S-sasuke-kun A-aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" Bisiknya, pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sebelah dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Tapi sayangnya pria raven itu tidak akan kembali untuk bersuka-ria mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapuskan air matanya.

Malam ini bintang terlihat sangat indah, kelap-kelipnya sangat terlihat terang menghiasi langitnya malam yang pekat. Dengan ditemani bulan sabit, langit malam ini semakin indah untuk dipandang.

Diatas sebuah balkon kamar dilantai dua, terlihat sesosok remaja berambut blonde, sepasang manik Shappire itu menatap lekat kearah langit malam. Sebelah tangannya yang menenteng secangkir cokelat panas, satu jari tangan kanannya sibuk melingkar-lingkar dipinggiran cangkiri tersebut. Sepasang Shappirenya menerawang jauh kedepan.

Ceklek

"Baruto-nii!" Panggil bocah raven berlari memasuki kamar sang kakak, dan langsung mendekatinya ketika melihat sang kakak tengah terduduk dibalkon kamar. "Baruto-nii" Panggilnya lagi, disaat tidak mendengar sahutan. Menma sedikit memajukan bibirnya sebal. "A-"

"Ada apa, Menma?" Potong Baruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang adik yang kini mendudukkan dirinya didepannya.

"Dipanggil Tousan!" Lapor Menma, mengambil cokelat panas Baruto, lalu meminumnya. "Ukh,sudah dingin" Gumamnya, "Jangan katakan sedari tadi Baruto-nii sibuk melamun" Baruto mengerutkan halisnya, seolah bertanya 'Dari mana kau tahu?'

Menma menujuk cangkir milik Baruto menggunakan dagunya, "Minumannya masih penuh" Jawabnya, lalu menarik tangan sang kakak. "Ayo kebawah! Tousan punya permainan untuk kita"

"Apa papa sudah pulang?" Tanya Baruto seraya berdiri mengikuti sang adik yang masih betah menggandeng tangannya, tanpa canggung ia pun merangkul pundak sang adik, sayang.

"Belum" Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya Papa lembur lagi deh" Ucapnya, merangkul pinggang sang kakak manja. Sikap yang hanya ia lakukan dilingkungan keluarganya, bahkan bisa dipastikan jika salah satu temannya melihat sikapnya ini, bisa terserang penyakit jantung karena selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh didepan yang lain.

"Begitu" Baruto hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mereka pun langsung disambut senyuman riang dari seorang pria berambut blonde diruang keluarga. "Permainan apa yang ingin Tousan tunjukkan?" Tanyanya, mendudukkan diri diatas karpet berbulu dekat Naruto, diikuti Menma yang mendudukkan diri tidak jauh darinya.

"Truth or dare" Jawab Naruto kalem, membuat kedua anaknya mengerutkan halis.

"Truth or dare? Jujur berani maksudnya?" Tanya Baruto, mengerlingkan mata ketika mendapat anggukkan dari Naruto , "Aku tidak ikutan deh" Lanjutnya, sontak mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Ayah.

"Kau harus ikutan, dan kau juga, Menma" Tuntut Naruto, ketika putra bungsunya juga ingin menyela.

"Apa tidak ada permainan lain, Tousan? Misalnya semacam-"

"Tidak ada" Potong Naruto cepat, ketika Menma memberikan usulan padanya.

"Wah~ tumben kumpul" Intruksi Deidara, kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa macam cemilan yang sengaja ia bawa.

"Apa kau mau ikut bermain, Dei-nee?" Tanya Naruto, yang langsung mendapat anggukkan setuju sang kakak ipar. "Yosh! Kalau begitu permainan akan semakin seru!" Serunya, semangat.

"Tadaima!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan yang sangat tidak asing, kembali mengintruksi Naruto yang akan memulai permainan.

"Okaeri, Danna" Sambut Deidara, menghampiri sang suami.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Tumben kumpul disini" Tanya Itachi ikut mendudukkan diri begitu Deidara mengajaknya duduk diatas karpet.

"Naruto akan memulai permainan, kau ikutan ya, Danna?" Ajak sang istri manja, walau Itachi merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ia tidak menolak permintaan sang istri tercinta. Apalagi jika mengingat sang istri yang saat ini tengah mengandung diusia empat bulan, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan tersebut. Siapa tahu ini keinginan sang jabang bayinya?

"Tentu saja, kalau boleh tahu permainan apa?" Tanyanya, menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Truth or dare, paman" Desah Menma, sedikit manyun.

"Hahahah kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu, Menma?" Tawa Itachi mengacak surai raven keponakannya sayang.

"Kami ingin permainan yang lebih manusiawi" Sahut Baruto disambut delikan tajam sang Ayah.

"Apa permainan ini tidak manusiawi, Huh?" Komentar Naruto galak.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita mulai permainannya" Lerai Deidara, ketika Baruto dan Naruto akan memulai adu mulut. Membuat Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, kita gunakan botol ini ya?" Kata Naruto, meletakkan sebuah botol ditengah-tengah mereka yang membuat formasi melingkar. "Oke kita mulai" Dan ia pun mulai menggerakkan botol tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat botol itu memutar hingga akhirnya ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat mengarah ke Deidara, "Truth or dare, Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto semangat. Dalam pikirannya ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal yang akan ia keluarkan untuk sang kakak ipar.

"Dare, un!" Jawab Deidara, pasti. Sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum skeptis.

"Kelitikin Itachi-nii sampai tertawa keras" Titahnya, membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya horror.

"Hohoho dengan senang hati~" Menma, Barutodan Itachi menatap horror keduanya.

"E-err entah kenapa saat ini perutku t-terasa mulas" Alasan Itachi, mulai mengambil ancang pergi, namun dengan cepat Deidara menahan tangannya. Dengan jurus ampuh wanita berasal Iwagakure itu menatap sulung Uchiha merajuk.

"Danna~" Rajuknya, berkaca-kaca.

GLEK

"U-ugh! Astaga" Gumam Itachi salah tingkah, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa setan dalam hati. Sedikit mendelik tajam kearah sang adik ipar, ia pun menganggukkan kepala pelan. Deidara menyeringai senang, dengan penuh suka cita mulai malayangkan aksinya. Awalnya Itachi bisa menahan serangan sang istri, akan tetapi terlalu lama diklitiki pinggangnya terasa geli juga.

"H-hahahaha a-astaga! S-sudah, Dei" Ucap Itachi, masih menahan emosinya untuk tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh! Ini terlalu menggelikan baginya, alhasil ia pun tertawa keras, seraya berusaha tidak mendorong sang istri untuk berhenti dan menjauhi.

"Astaga" Desah Baruto dan Menma bersamaan, menepuk jidatnya.

"Heheh enak gak Danna" Tanya Deidara menghentikan aksinya. Dengan tanpa dosa ia menatap sang suami yang sibuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Oke dilanjut darimu, Dei-nee" Intruksi Naruto, menatap nanar Itachi yang terlihat berantakan.

"Awas kau ya, Naruto" Desis Itachi setengah bercanda.

"Oke aku mulai!" Dengan semangat Deidara memutar botol tersebut, dan berhenti secara perlahan tepat didepan Menma. "Truth or dare, Menma?"

"Err-truth saja" Cengir sang bocah ragu, ia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti pamannya.

"Baiklah, jawab yang jujur ya" Ujar Deidara yang diangguki sang bocah, "Berikan kami nilai atas sikap kami kepadamu" Katanya, membuat Menma mengerutkan halisnya.

"Nilai?" Beonya, yang lain sontak menatap penasaran pada Menma. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin mengetahuinya.

"Ya, berapa nilai kebaikan kami menurutmu, juga lainnya" Deidara menggidikkan bahu acuh.

"Err-baiklah" Setuju Menma menganggukkan kepala, "Untuk Tousan aku memberi nilai 95% baik dan penuh perhatian, 5% nya menyebalkan-" Naruto mendelik tajam, tidak terima. Menma hanya nyengir kaku melihat tatapan tajam sang Tousan, "-lalu untuk Papa 100% baik hehehe. Baruto-nii sama dengan Tousan, 95% baik dan sayang tapi 5%nya kadang menyebalkan"

"Huh? Menyebalkan apanya, Otoutou?" Tanya Baruto, menjitak kepala sang adik yang meringis sakit.

"Ittai~ huh! Menyebalkan kalau Aniki sudah bergelut dengan bola kesayanganmu, aku pasti diterlantarkan" Gerutu Menma, manyun.

"Hoo~ begitu ya" Baruto menyeringai kecil, "Tapi setidaknya aku masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mengajakmu bermain, sedangkan kau jika sudah bertemu dengan buku favoritemu, sama sekali tidak melihat keadaan sampai-sampai aku diacuhkan" Terang sang kakak, membela diri.

"Tapi-"

"Shut up! Ayo dilanjut berapa nilai untuk bibi dan pamanmu" Potong Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Oh oke, Dei-nee 100% baik dan sayang-" Lanjut Menma mendapat pelukan maut ala Deidara yang senang, "-sedangkan Itachi-nii sama seperti Tousan juga Baruto-nii" Katanya, menjulurkan lidahnya saat Itachi memanyunkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" Rajuk Itachi, membuat yang lain sweatdroop.

"Sudah-sudah ayo dilanjut, Menma putar botolnya. Abaikan saja pamanmu" Ucap Deidara acuh, yang mau tak mau membuat Menma melanjutkan permainan. Segera saja bocah tersebut memutar botol yang ternyata berhenti tepat kearah Itachi.

"Truth or dare,Paman?" Tanya Menma, ragu.

"Dare" Jawab Itachi, mantap.

"Oke,habiskan ini dalam waktu 30 detik" Tanpa ragu bocah berambut raven itu memberikan sebotol minuman bersoda miliknya yang baru ia ambil dari dalam kulkas, yang berarti minuman ini sangat dingin dan sedikitnya jarang ada orang yang bisa menghabis minuman dingin bersoda dalam waktu 30 detik.

"Oke. Kalau aku bisa menghabiskannya, kamu pijat punggung paman ya?" Kata Itachi membuat Menma manyun tidak terima.

"Tidak mau! Ini kan permainan paman~" Rajuknya, menatap melas sang bibi.

"Danna!" Tegor Deidara, melotot tajam kearah Itachi. Lagi-lagi Baruto dan Naruto menepuk jidatnya, sweatdroop.

"Baiklah baiklah" Gumam Itachi meraih sebotol minuman bersoda itu, ia pun mulai membuka tutup botol yang masih tersegel dan menempatkannya didepan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Oke dimulai dari sekarang!" Seru Menma, melihat jam ditangannya. Mencoba memastikan jika sang paman tidak melebihi waktu yang ia berikan. Menma melongo tidak percaya ketika Itachi sanggup menghabiskan minuman bersoda miliknya dalam waktu kurang dari 20 detik. Tidak hanya Menma yang tertegun, Baruto, Naruto dan Deidara pun tidak menyangka jika Itachi mampu menghabiskannya secepat itu.

"Apa kau sehaus itu?" Tanya Deidara baru ingat jika suaminya belum diberi minum sejak pulang tadi, pantas saja Itachi mampu menghabiskannya secepat itu.

"Hahh, terima kasih lho Menma rasa haus paman akhirnya hilang" Kata Itachi menyeringai kecil, sedangkan Menma malah manyun tidak terima.

"Ukh, aku salah kasih tantangan" Gumam sang bocah, kecewa. Baruto menepuk bahunya pelan, mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

"Tenang Menma, masih ada waktu untuk memberikan paman Itachi tantangan yang sulit" Bisik Baruto, yang ditanggapi anggukkan penuh yakin dari Menma. "Nah, ayo dilanjut paman" Sambungnya pada Itachi.

"Oh? Aku ya? Baiklah" Tanpa sungkan sulung Uchiha mulai memutar botol tersebut dan bergerak lambat menuju kearah pria pirang, sontak Itachi menyeringai penuh dendam pada Naruto yang mulai memasang siaga satu.

"A-apa?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah, "A-aku pilih truth saja" Jawabnya langsung, membuat Itachi merenggut tidak senang.

"Kau curang, Otoutou! Kenapa tidak memilih dare saja?" Tegurnya, menatap bosan Naruto.

"Karena aku sudah tahu niat tidak baikmu, Itachi-nii" Jelas Naruto, acuh. "Ayo berikan pertanyaan untukku" Ucapnya, membuat Itachi merenggut tak senang.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Itachi pun nampak berpikir keras, pertanyaan apa ya yang bisa sebanding dengan tindakannya tadi. Haduh~ ia tidak mempunyai pertanyaan bagus, disaat ia mulai merasa lelah. "Hahh, kali ini kau boleh lolos dariku, Naruto" Desahnya, menyerah. "Dimana letak 'tato' kesukaan mu?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak mengerti. Begitu pun kedua anak dan kakak iparnya, bereaksi sama sepertinya.

"Dimana letak 'tato' yang kau sukai jika Sasuke mentato-mu" Jelas Itachi, sontak membuat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Err-a-apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya sang blonde, menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kedua anaknya untuk tidak menatap dirinya.

"Tato?" Beo Menma, "Memang Papa suka mentato Tousan ya?" Pertanyaan sang bocah menjadi tamparan keras untuk Itachi tersadar atas pertanyaan tak senonohnya, lekas saja Deidara menjitak dan mencubit sang suami yang begitu bodoh berkata seperti itu.

"A-auh~ err-kita ganti pertanyaan" Ringis Itachi, mengusap kepalanya sakit. Naruto tanpa sadar bernafas lega, namun disisi lain ia meruntuki sikap Itachi yang terkesan tidak sopan baginya.

"Bodoh! Sudah Menma, lupakan pertanyaan bodoh pamanmu ini" Ujar Deidara, mendelik tajam kearah Itachi.

"Hahh, mendokusei" Desah Baruto.

"Err-apa makanan favoritemu selain ramen" Tanya Itachi putus asa.

"Err-steak daging" Jawab Naruto singkat, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "O-oke sekarang giliranku kan?" Tanyanya namun karena hanya tinggal Baruto seorang, Naruto tidak memakai botol sebagai petunjuk untuknya. "Kau yang terakhir kan, Baruto?" Tanyanya memastikan. Baruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, Tousan. Dan aku pilih truth saja" Gumam Baruto tanpa sadar sudah membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah, Tousan harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur" Katanya, yang lagi-lagi diangguki mengerti sang anak. "Apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama gadis itu? Dan berapa lama kalian berhubungan" Tanyanya beruntun, menatap penuh intimidasi Baruto yang menatapnya canggung.

"A-aku tidak pernah-"

"Jawab yang jujur, sayang~" Potong Naruto, tersenyum berbahaya.

GLEK

"U-ugh! A-aku.. Err-ya aku.. Pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak SMP bernama Sarada, dan itu.. H-hanya berjalan selama d-dua bulan" Jelas Baruto, meruntuki pertanyaan sang Ayah kepadanya.

"A-apa?" Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba menyahut terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lain-kecuali Naruto-bertanya kaget.

"P-papa?" Kaget Baruto, mengetahui jika Sasuke mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bernama Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya.

"U-ugh! Y-ya" Baruto mengangguk canggung, tidak mengetahui jika ia sudah membuat ketiga pria dewasa plus satu orang wanita terhenyak marah.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar" Kata Naruto, mendesis. "Tousan peringatkan padamu jangan sekalipun kamu berhubungan lagi dengannya, mengerti? Juga kau Sasuke!" Ketusnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"A-aku?" Beo Sasuke, menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"T-tapi kenapa Tou-"

"Pokoknya Tousan tidak mau kau membantah ucapan Tousan! Jika Tousan mendengar bahwa kau dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, Tousan pastikan kau tinggal kembali bersama Jiisan dan Baasan di Kirigakure!" Seru Naruto tidak bermain-main.

"Iya tapi kenapa Tousan? Apa Tousan mengenali keluarganya?" Tanya Baruto, menatap nanar Naruto yang mendelik marah kepadanya, Menma yang duduk disampingnya hanya mampu mengusap pelan bahu Baruto. Mencoba menenangkan sang kakak untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

"Apapun itu, yang jelas kau ikuti saja keinginan Tousanmu" Sela Itachi, mencengkram lembut bahu Baruto.

"T-tapi-" Baruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, begitu melihat Naruto berlalu begitu saja.

"Papa harap kau melakukan apa dikatakan Tousanmu" Lanjut Sasuke, yang berlalu mengikuti Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih" Gumamnya, membuat Itachi dan Deidara menghela nafas.

"Kaasan Sarada sebenarnya-"

"Dei" Potong Itachi menggelengkan kepala, melarang sang istri untuk menceritakan pengalaman kelam Sasuke.

"Tapi mereka berhak mengetahuinya, Danna!" Ujar Deidara.

"Tolong ceritakan, Bibi, paman. Aku ingin tahu alasannya" Lirih Baruto, menatap melas sepasang suami istri itu.

"Tolong jelaskan pada Baruto-nii, siapa tahu dengan begitu Baruto-nii menjadi mengerti dan mengikuti keinginan Tousan" Pinta Menma, merasa kasihan pada sang kakak yang terlihat kalut.

"Baiklah" Desah Itachi, mulai menceritakan siapa keluarga mantan kekasihnya itu. Baruto hanya menggeleng tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Jadi seperti itu" Gumam Baruto, merasa prihatin pada nasib sang Papa.

"Naruto" Panggil Sasuke, menghampiri sesosok pria yang tengah terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur, menghadap keluar jendela.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sesak" Lirih Naruto, mencengkram kuat dadanya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mendekati putraku" Sasuke tertegun mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tanpa bersuara ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan mendekap tubuh Naruto erat.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Bisiknya, mengecup penuh sayang puncak kepala Naruto. Bisa ia rasakan sebuah telapak tangan mendarat didadanya, lalu mencengkramnya erat.

"Aku membencinya,Sasuke" Bisik Naruto, "Aku membencinya"

"Aku tahu, Dobe" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai sikap menjijikkannya, dan aku tidak mau Baruto sampai mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu" Lanjut Naruto, Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata ketika sekelebat bayangan beberapa tahun silam kembali menghantui pikirannya, "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya, pada anak kita"

"Hn, aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto. Hanya saja jangan terlalu keras pada Baruto, dia tidak mengetahui apapun" Ucap Sasuke perlahan, "Kau tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya? Sekarang masa dimana untuknya mengalami pubertas"

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja jika ia menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis itu" Dengus Naruto jijik.

"Hn, ya sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, aku mau memberikan cake ini untuk Baruto juga Menma, juga untuk Dei-nee" Setelah melayangkan kecupan sayang pada kening Naruto, Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatap punggungnya nanar.

"Aku tidak mau kau jatuh kembali kedalam pelukannya, Sasuke" Bisiknya merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur, kedua matanya merawang jauh kelangit-langit kamarnya. "Apa memang aku terlalu keras pada Baruto?" Gumamnya, kembali mengingat ekspresi putra sulungnya yang terhenyak kaget dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Baruto sampai mengalami apa yang dialami Sasuke" Bisiknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia pun mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Pikirannya saat ini kacau karena mendengar berita yangTop of Form tidak mengenakan untuk dirinya, dan ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran serta tubuhnya. Semoga saja dengan begini besok ia akan merasa baikkan.

.

"Baruto-nii" Panggil Menma menatap sendu sang kakak, "Apa kakak masih memikirkan perkataan Tousan?" Tanyanya, pelan.

"Tidak. Aniki sedang memikirkan cerita tentang Papa" Gumam Baruto, menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Hm~ benar juga. Aku tidak menyangka Papa memiliki pengalaman masa lalu yang buruk" Menma menggeleng prihatin sebelah tangan kanannya meraih selimut sang kakak. "Aniki" Panggilnya pelan.

"Hm? Sudah malam, Otoutou. Kau tidurlah" Gumam Baruto, enggan membuka selimutnya. Tapi sepertinya sang adik tidak akan membiarkan sang kakak tidur, jika ia belum bisa berbicara puas dengannya.

"Aniki! Ukh, aku mau bertanya beberapa hal nih" Gerutunya, manyun. Kedua tangannya mulai mengguncang tubuh sang kakak kasar, "Aniki~"

Baruto menghela nafas panjang, ia pun mulai membuka selimut yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. "Tanya apa Otoutou? Memangnya tidak bisa besok ya? Aniki ngantuk nih" Baruto menguap lebar, kedua matanya menatap ngantuk sang adik yang tengah menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak bisa!" Katanya tegas, "Sebab.. Aku mulai diliputi perasaan tidak nyaman" Lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Baruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya tinggi, merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya ini.

"Ya udah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucapnya mulai mendudukkan diri seraya menyandarkan diri kekepala ranjang.

"Err-aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi denganku, hanya saja aku.. Setiap aku melihat teman perempuanku.. A-aku merasa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang tiap kali melihat kearahnya.. A-aku-"

"Ah~ seperti itu rupanya" Tiba-tiba Baruto tertawa ketika mendengar penjelasan sang adik bungsunya yang ternyata sudah mengalami cinta pertama, "Wah~ tidak aku sangka ternyata adikku sudah sebesar ini ya?" Kekehnya, yang dihadiahi pukulan pada bahunya dari sang adik.

"Apa sih! Aku serius Aniki! Kenapa malah ketawa?" Sungut Menma, marah. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, dengan bibirnya sedikit ia majukan kedepan.

"Oke oke, kamu mengalami itu hanya pada satu teman wanitamu, atau semua wanita?" Tanya Baruto mulai serius.

"Err-satu orang, Aniki" Bisik Menma, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hahhh, begitu" Terlihat Baruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan, "Kau mengalami cinta pertama. Ckck aku tidak menyangka kau secepat itu mengalami perasaan jatuh cinta diumurmu yang sangat dini" Dengusnya, setengah menggerutu.

"E-eh? C-cinta? Maksud Aniki aku.." Menma tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat sang kakak menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, membenarkan ucapannya.

BLUSH

Langsung saja wajah sang bocah yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin itu, tidak sanggup untuk tidak memerahkan wajah imutnya. Baruto yang melihat kelakuan sang adik hanya tertawa kecil, dalam hati ia merasa heran sekaligus lucu pada adik bungsunya ini. Ia bahkan baru bisa 'bertemu' dengan perasaan cinta ketika ia baru menginjak kelas 1 SMA, dan adiknya diumur 8 tahun sudah merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya sangat 'tabu' bagi kebanyakan anak diusianya yang dini.

'Hahh, jaman sekarang ternyata semakin tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya' Pikir Baruto, memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kedua bocah yang sibuk berbicara 'serius' itu, menatap penasaran pada siapa yang mendatangi kamarnya.

"Otoutou bukakan pintu-Papa?" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu itu terbuka oleh seorang pria dewasa raven yang tengah tersenyum kearah dirinya juga sang adik.

"Kalian belum tidur? Bukankah besok harus berangkat sekolah?" Tanya pria tersebut, mulai berjalan memasuki kamar Baruto.

"E-eh uh err-kami baru saja akan tidur, Papa" Sahut Menma, tersenyum canggung. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, ia pun tanpa sungkan mendudukkan diri disamping Menma seraya sebelah tangannya yang menenteng sebuah kantung plastik diletakkan diantara Menma dan Baruto.

"Untuk kalian" Katanya, singkat. Membuat kedua anaknya menatap kaget bingkisan tersebut.

"Eh? Untuk kami?" Beo Baruto mulai mengintip bingkisan tersebut. "Uwah~ cake kesukaanku!" Pekiknya girang ketika manik Shappirenya menangkap sekotak kue kesukaannya.

"Eh? Cake jeruk maksudnya?" Dengan cepat sang adik menyambar bingkisan tersebut. "YEYYY AKU JUGA DIBELIKAN!" Teriaknya, girang langsung melayangkan pelukan maut pada Sasuke yang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Arigatou Papa!" Ucapnya, senang.

"Sama-sama. Dengan begitu janji papa sudah lunas ya?" Kata Sasuke, balas memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Eh? Janji? Ah, benar juga" Baruto menepukkan tangannya, ketika baru mengingat kemarin malam Ayahnya berjanji pada mereka akan membelikan cake kesukaan mereka. "Um! Janji Papa sudah lunas" Angguknya, seraya mulai menikmati cake pemberian sang ayah.

"Ya sudah jika sudah selesai makan, jangan lupa untuk menggosok gigi dan langsung tidur, mengerti?" Ujarnya, mengecup kening masing-masing kedua putranya. "Kalau begitu, Papa mau kekamar, mau beristirahat" Pamitnya berlalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang sibuk menikmati cake pemberiannya. Bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti mengukir senyuman pada kedua putranya itu. Melayangkan sekali lagi pada kedua putranya, ia pun menutup pintu tersebut, dan berlalu kembali kekamar. Sesampainya disana ia sambut oleh suara dengkuran halus dari seorang pria yang amat ia sayangi, lagi-lagi bibirnya mengukir senyuman melihat wajah damai Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok tersebut, sebelah tangannya terulur dan menyentuh kening tan itu, dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki pria blonde ini. Baginya ini merupakan kebahagian yang tiada duanya. Dengan penuh sayang ia kecup kening tersebut, dan mulai merebahkan diri disamping tumbuh Naruto, perlahan ia mulai melingkarkan sebelah tangannya mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun rintangan yang sudah kita lalui bersama, terbayar oleh kehabagian yang kini aku dapatkan. Terima kasih, Dobe. I love you" Bisiknya mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersiap menjalani hari esok yang lebih menyenangkan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.  
_ END _

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

GYAHHHHH  
Astaga astaga astaga!  
*jedukin kepala ketembok*  
aku minta maaf buat endingnya..  
sebenarnya ini JAUH dari plot akhir yang aku buat, serius deh T^T  
tapi karena ada beberapa kendala, jdinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir dan tepat waktu!  
dan untuk menghargai keputusan para panitia acara OP2 akhirnya dengan segala kekurangan dalam persyaratan yang sudah dibuat, dengan nekat aku memutuskan ff ini berakhir sampai disini!  
Jejejejejejenggggggg!  
*dilempar bakiak

Tapi tenang saja minna *kibas2 poni orochimaru/dor  
aku akan tetap MELANJUTKAN ff ini, cuma dalam bentuk SEQUEL!  
oke deh, tapi aku gak janji bakal publish dalam waktu cepat, karena aku ada bberapa urusan yang harus aku lakuin skrang *gaknanya!  
oke deh, sekali lagi aku minta maaf buat para panitia, aku udah lancang ikutan acara OP2 *bungkuk2

akhir kata sekian dan terima kasih!  
*pulang naik getek

Bottom of Form


End file.
